Serpent's Temptress
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Ever wonder if the stories your parents tell you is true? Naruto didn't... that is until he was thrown overboard and washed up on a strange beach with strange creatures. Sasu/Naru, other parings. Warning, YAOI! Discontinued and up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Lou-pie: I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I just had to put it down on my computer and share it with my readers. And I haven't done a Naruto multi-chapter one yet, so I think this'll be the perfect one to start out with. I hope you'll like it and bear with me on this one if I get writer's block or take a while to update it like I am with I'm Yours (but each chapter in that one is about 15 pages long each). Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, others (don't know for sure yet)**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Warnings in chapter: slight Kiba/Naruto-ish stuffs**

**Disclaimer: only the story line belongs to me, the characters do not, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: Prologue<strong>

**June 16, 1845 Kanazawa, Japan**

Six year old Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and of Kushina Uzimaki Namikaze, giggled as he listened to his father retell a story that he had heard so many times, but had yet to be tired of it. He had his father retell the story every night whenever Minato was home from doing his 'big daddy things' in other cities. Baby blue eyes as bright as the sky on a sunny day peeked out from underneath his blanket as the older man tried to reenact the story as he portrayed it, making it seem much more exciting for the young boy who was supposed to be asleep.

"… and then I met the most magnificent creature in the world I have ever seen! She had the torso of a woman, but her legs were gone and replaced with a snake's!" Minato made a hissing noise like the snake he was speaking about, waggling his fingers towards the boy as he took a step closer, causing Naruto to squeal in delight and tuck the comforter around him tighter. "Her features were certainly out of this world. Her eyes and scales were as red as her hair and she had a long tongue, her ears pointed at the tips like the elves spoken in English folklores."

Of course, as always, Naruto had to ask, "Was she nice?"

"Oh yes, yes indeed. I would have been eaten whole if this snake woman hadn't vouched for me and I was held hostage there by their Lord who goes by the name of Madara Uchiha; kept alive to teach the wonders of my land. But this man was an evil snake and wanted to devour me, but his curiosity took the best of him and kept me alive to learn about humans." Minato was now sitting down on the edge of his son's bed, looking away as if in thought.

"How did they know our language Daddy?"

The older male chuckled at that like he always did when Naruto asked that question. "Good question! You see, all kinds of things like books, charts, diaries from sunken ships or things thrown out to sea wash up there from all over the world from time to time and over the years, they taught themselves how to speak all the languages without any help (that's how smart they are). They showed me where they keep all these washed up items, locked away in a shack where only the nobles are allowed to enter and learn."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, they nearly killed me when I asked," Minato replied with a sigh. "Anyways, back to the story. While I was there, telling everything I know to the lord, I feel in love with the snake that had found me washed up on the beach-"

"Yay mommy!" Naruto interrupted happily, making the father chuckle at his son's enthusiasm.

"Yes, yay mommy. Kushina feed me, healed my wounds, and kept me out of trouble. A few months later, we soon later found out that she was pregnant with you and the snake people didn't like that one bit." He shook his head with a large frown on his face. "The creatures were afraid of what Kushina might have given birth to so they were ordered by Madara to kill her and me, keeping the child from being born and as my punishment. But your mother did not want that and whisked me away towards the beach where she had found me. I soon found out that she was a water snake and I rode on her back all the way back home!" Minato stood up then and pretended to ride on something throughout the room, causing his son to giggle hysterically.

Once Naruto calmed down, he asked, "But how come mommy has legs instead of a tail?"

"Well, you see, your mommy's people knew how to cast spells and she was able to give herself legs to appear normal, but I had to find some clothes for her since she only wore a dress that covered her torso. However, I found my parents and they let me and my wife stay with them until I could find a home of my own and a get a job to help support your mommy. I had built this home with the money I had saved up and we were able to move in right after you were born." He ruffled his son's thick locks of blond hair that was as bright as the sun with a stunning smile as he relived through some of his old memories.

Naruto yelped quietly at the action and laughed as he pushed the hand away from his head. "Will you ever go back to that place?"

Minato shook his head. "No, I nor your mother must ever return to that place. Neither should you, my little sunshine." He kissed his son's forehead and tucked him in as Naruto yawned. "Now it is time for you to go to sleep."

"But mommy hasn't come to say goodnight yet!" Naruto was shushed gently by a hand running through his hair, making the little boy look up and smile sleepily at the sight of his mother.

"Do as your father says, Naruto," Kushina whispered before kissing her son's temple, smiling softly as the boy attempted to fight off sleep, but when the redheaded woman began to sing a small lullaby, Naruto was out in minutes. "Goodnight my beautiful baby." She kissed his forehead, grabbed her husband's hand, and walked out to get ready for bed herself.

In their room, with the door closed, she shook her head with a small frown etched on her face at her blond husband. "You need to stop telling Naruto those stories; he'll go searching for this place when he gets older. You know that, don't you?"

Minato waved it off and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind. "He's only a child. Once he gets older, he's going to think that they were only stories." He made a noise of protest when Kushina pulled away and turned around to give Minato the _look._

"Stories that are true and he's going to believe that they are true if you keep telling him them." The redhead sighed in sadness at the look on her son's face once they tell him that they can't retell those stories anymore. "You know I don't like it any more than you do, but I think it's for the best." Grabbing the blond's hands in hers, she kissed his cheek before gliding across the floor to retrieve her yukata as well as her husband's. "Why don't you start telling him about your childhood tomorrow? I know he'll enjoy those."

Minato shrugged, still a little upset. "Alright, but he won't enjoy them as much, I guarantee it." Pulling his blouse over his head and slipping off his boots that he had bought from a British trader a few years ago, he pulled his yukata over his shoulders and tied it closed before slipping off his pants.

Kushina laughed at his modesty and proceed to undress herself in front of her husband without any shame. It wasn't until she was completely naked did she slide into her night clothes, practically teasing her husband to come and touch her. She was disappointed though when Minato restrained himself and slipped beneath the heavy quilt to hide his erection. His wife followed after him and pressed herself against his body. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight," Minato replied a little shakily before blowing out the candles on his nightstand.

?

**August 11, 1849 London, England**

He was not happy; no he wasn't happy at all. The air was musky, the people were rude, and the roads were hard: this was not home. Naruto didn't like the way the people scowled at his father and sneered at his mother, practically ignoring him. The carriage that they were in was the only thing that seemed interesting to the small blond, but the clothes he was wearing irritated him. He had seen his father wear similar clothes to the British traders, but he never wore everything they did until now.

Since they were of noble families, they had to dress like one and to dress like one you had to wear constraining garments. Naruto was used to feeling free in his kimono, but now he had to wear what they called trousers over here along with a buttoned up blouse, vest, and jacket. The shoes he had to wear hurt his feet since he wasn't used to having his whole foot covered and he was almost tempted to throw a temper tantrum. Although, his father did look rather nice in his suit and his mother in her white poofy dress and white hat.

They had to move to England because of his father's work. Minato had owned a silk factory back home where he made the finest homespun clothing. This had caught several business men's eyes and had asked for the older blond to come and help with their own silk factory since they weren't making any profitable business. At first, Minato was hesitant until he found out how much money he would be making. Even though he was a noble, his family wasn't making very much money since they weren't that big of a clan and a little extra money would help them a lot.

They had traveled across the country with the two business men by train and across the English canal by boat. It took them almost two months to do all this and Naruto had become very homesick, especially when being on a train for so long and not just one, but several. He did, however, find one of the business men that could speak Japanese very friendly and spent days talking to the man, learning about the many places that he and his partner had been.

Now they were dressed the way the business men were and were now on their way to their new home that the two men would be providing for them. The homes here were built tall and made out of brick, different from the ones back home where they were made out of wood and built out instead of up. And the house that they were going to live at now was on the edge of town near the fields, but near the factory as well. It was certainly different from their old home, but it will do for the time being.

The carriage stopped in front of a three story, red brick house and the carriage door was opened for the family. Minato stepped out first to help his wife and child, looking nervously up at their new home. The older blond pulled out the key that Gatou, one of the business men, had given him. It was the man's summer home, but he rarely used it; so he was letting the Namikaze's borrow it for the time being. Naruto did not like it at all, but refrained himself from saying it out loud so as to not upset his father; but it could be seen on face, though.

They settled down and relaxed as much as they could in a new place where they couldn't understand the language during the past month, Haku, the second business man, being their personal translator. Haku practically lived with the Namikaze's, teaching Minato and Kushina English. Naruto had someone else to teach him the language and was his home schooled teacher that Haku had suggested they have for their son. The young blond's parents wanted their son to become accustomed to their new living before he could attend any kind of private school. Luckily Iruka, Naruto's teacher, didn't live too far away and was a nice young man.

Naruto was a fast learner and caught on to the language quickly, though he didn't like how he sounded; much different than the way the others spoke. However, he was slow with his studies since he found them boring except for history, which was his only subject he had perfected. He wasn't too bad with the other subjects, but wasn't going the speed that Iruka would have liked him to. Naruto did get his work done though, even if it took him all day to do it, which he didn't mind since he had no friends and there was nothing to do here.

**December 29, 1852 London, England**

Shock. That was the only way Naruto could describe the look on his father's face when Gatou came up to their doorstep and fired Minato right on the spot. A huge argument followed and Naruto tried to keep himself from being noticed as he watched from the stairs, high enough to not be seen, but low enough to see what was going on. The shadows hid him as he gazed out between the banisters and watched the two men argue.

"How could you fire me right when business is booming?" Minato yelled, his English accent a little choppy. "I worked hard for your business with low pay without complaint while you sat back in your mansion and then you tell me I'm fired? Why?"

The short brunette looked uninterested in the blond's distress and anger, looking at his fingers while his other hand gripped the end of his cane. "You see, Mr. Minato, you aren't needed anymore. Now that the business has finally gained enough profit to give me a comfortable living for the future, I won't be needing your assistance any longer."

"Are you telling me you used me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Why?"

"Well, I needed someone to do all the hard work for me and you were just too easy to fool." The man smirked up at the furious, red faced blond. "When I went to Japan and saw your nicely made silk garments, I just had to use your talent for my own use. Thank you for your hard work, I'm sure I'll be bringing in the big bucks here soon."

Red covered his vision and Minato attacked the stout man without a second thought. Lost in his anger, the blond beat the man to death. A gasp from Kushina snapped Minato back to earth and see what he had done. Shame and guilt at not controlling his anger flowed through the redhead's husband and he quickly grabbed the body to hide it in the coat closet. He ordered his wife and son to pack whatever they could carry, following suit before all three left into the cold night to the docks with whatever money they had. They paid the captain of one of the ships a large sum of money to take them out of England and to wherever and fast.

The captain accepted the cash and ordered the other passengers to get on bored or be left behind.

**July 8, 1855 Providence, Rhode Island**

Naruto was out splitting wood for his mother and for the upcoming winter this year, wanting to get it done quickly instead of working extra hard at the last minute like he did last year. He was not particularly fond of doing such hard labor, but working at a farm was better than living in the city with all its people and musky air. After he and his parents left England three years ago, they docked in Providence and decided to stay there, but outside the city limits. It was summer when they had arrived so they were able to camp outside before the Inuzukas took them in.

The Inuzukas were a family of three, Tsume Inuzuka, her daughter Hana and her son Kiba, who was about the same age as Naruto. The lively bunch had been riding down the road on their wagon when they passed by the camping family and let them join them as long as they helped out on the farm. The Namikazes were thankful for the help and stayed in the large shack behind the house before building onto it and making it their permanent home. The Inuzukas were dog breeders and bred the best hunting dogs around. People paid hundreds for their dogs, giving enough money to live comfortably.

Naruto stopped so he could wipe away the sweat from his brow and take off his shirt before going back to work. He lifted a piece of wood vertically onto the large stump, grabbing the axe next and raising it high into the air to only to bring back down right on top of the small log, splitting it in half in one go, which surprised the blond. He picked up a piece of it and weighed it in his hand.

"This is much lighter than the others," he mused to himself with a shrug, throwing the piece into the pile of split logs next to him. He made to grab another log, but a tanned arm wrapped around his shoulders, halting him from going anywhere.

"Ya still splittin' logs? Haven't ya been doin' that since mornin'?" a cocky, yet friendly voice asked.

Naruto turned his gaze towards a shaggy, brown haired, dark brown eyed, and very tanned teenager. Red like fangs adorned the boy's cheeks, a sign of what clan he was from, and the boy's canines were longer than the norm, but it fitted the boy. This brunette was very handsome and had many of the good girls want to go bad for him, especially when he was shirtless and sweating. The blond smirked at the thought of one girl in particular, a Ms. Sakura Ables, wanting to go against her father's teachings and sleep with the brunette. However, this boy was not interested in the pink haired bimbo.

"Lost track of time I guess," Naruto replied with a shrug, picking up the axe so he could bring it back to the barn. He hung the tool on the two nails sticking out of the wall just before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, raw bitten yet warm lips brushing against the side of his neck. "Kiba…" the blond let out with a sigh.

"I'm rather hungry tonight," Kiba whispered lustily in the other's ear before nipping it. "Won't ya feed me?" The hands around the blond's waist made their way up Naruto's stomach, massaging the hard muscles there. He was pushed away, however, before he could get too far, but was pulled up to the loft where a blanket laid on top of the hay just for this purpose.

About a year ago, Kiba and Naruto were starting to understand the meaning of sex after hearing the blond's parents a couple of times on accident and reading a few books about it from the nearest library. Since they couldn't really experiment with girls unless they wanted to get married, they decided to try it out on each other, which involved in a lot of arguing and a lot of pain on Naruto's end. After that, the two began to have sex constantly, but secretly up in the loft of the barn when everyone was busy and not expecting the boys anytime soon.

Naruto was roughly pushed down onto the comforter, pink lips captured by darker red ones, a tongue forcing its ways into the blond's mouth. The shorter male moaned and wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders, hands weaving into brown hair at the back of his head. Kiba laid between Naruto's legs, brushing their denim covered lengths together, thrusting his hips into the blond's.

"Mmm, how would you like me today?" Naruto asked in a whisper, turning his head when the brunette latched onto his neck.

"Just the way ya are," Kiba answered quietly with a smile before capturing Naruto's lips again.

**October 5, 1855 Providence, Rhode Island**

_No, no, no, please no! _Naruto yelled in his head all the way to the hospital his mother had been brought to. He rode his horse all the way into town as fast as he could, Kiba right behind him. Kushina had developed a high fever and was throwing up blood while the two young boys were out fishing at the lake close by. Tsume had stayed home to tell them what happened and that Minato had taken Kushina to the hospital. Naruto wasted no time, not even bothering to saddle his horse, and rode all the way there without stopping.

He tied his horse to a pole outside the large building and ran inside, startling many patients that were waiting to see a doctor at his appearance. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes and his pants were a little damp. Kiba was the same and the two of them didn't care about the dress code. They strode in and immediately started patronizing a nearby nurse on where Kushina Namikaze was. The nurse quickly told them on where she could be found to get them away faster and ran down an opposite hall.

The blond and brunette found the room the redhead was staying in and Naruto was by her side in a second, holding her hand that wasn't already taken by Minato. Kushina groggily turned her head to the side and smiled weakly at her son, face pale and lips a light blue. Her red eyes were becoming less lively by the minute and Naruto knew that her end was coming. She knew it too, but she was ready and Naruto tried to stay strong for both his parents, knowing that his father was going to take this rather badly.

"We spent a nice long 16 years together, haven't we?" Kushina whispered with a gentle smile, eyes straining to stay open.

Naruto nodded sadly while Minato shook his head. "No, no it wasn't long enough. We both should be living together for a few more decades." He wrapped both his hands around his wife's and brought the delicate appendage to his lips as a few tears slipped past his lids. "You'll be ok, right?"

Kushina shook her head softly, mournful for leaving her husband a little sooner than she thought she was. "No, sweetie, I'll be joining with my mother here soon and I'll be watching over you two." Her breath hitched and became raggedy, slowing with each heartbeat. She didn't live much longer, her hand going limp in her husband's and son's.

Minato broke down when his wife didn't answer him after several attempts to wake her, Naruto wrapping his arms around his father as he cried as well, but not as heavily. Kiba stayed standing outside by the door, watching the whole ordeal with a sad frown and watery eyes which a few tears broke through to fall down his cheeks. Kiba had been around death but it was never someone close to him until now; Kushina was like an aunt to him and he had grown to love her. But seeing her lifeless in front of him with his friend and friend's father crying for her death broke his heart.

A few days later, they tied a heavy rock to the redheaded woman and let her sink to the bottom of the ocean. Minato said she never wanted to be buried on land, but in water. And that's when Naruto remembered something about his father telling him about his wife being a water snake a long time ago, but it had just been a story. However, as he continued to watch his mother sink as they left, he swore he saw a tail grow out of her before it became too hard to see her anymore.

**December 9, 1855 Providence, Rhode Island**

"He's at it again, Naruto," Kiba whispered so as to not let Minato hear him from the other room. He gave the young blond a sad look when Naruto peeked into the living room to see his father gazing at a drawing of his mother while holding a cup of some kind of alcohol. Tsume and Hana were gone to take a few of their bred dogs to certain clients that couldn't make it all the way out here in the boonies. "You need to talk to him; this has gone far enough."

Kiba was right and Naruto knew he had to do something instead of letting his father wallow in self pity all the time. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto waltzed into the room and grabbed the cup from his father's hand to put it aside. Minato made a sound of protest which Naruto ignored and grabbed the picture of his mother, putting it in the pocket of his pants when Minato made a grab for it.

"Give that back!" the older blond cried out.

"No, father! This has gone on long enough! Mother is gone and is not coming back, get over it. I know it's a rude thing to say, but you need to buck up and start living again instead of drinking your life away!" Naruto yelled angrily, unhappy at the way his father kept grabbing at him to get the picture back. "You're not the only one who feels lonely!"

"But she's my wife, I've known her longer than you have," Minato snapped with a look of anger.

"She was my mother, someone who is very dear to me as well! I've grieved and now I'm going to go on with my life like she wants me to." Naruto sneered, really wanting to hit him at the moment. "I'm sure she's very unhappy with you like this."

A resounding smack echoed in the room, a gasp from Kiba following.

His cheek stung from where his father had hit him with the back of his hand, but his head had barely turned to the side. Naruto bit his lip and nodded as if agreeing with whatever he was thinking of. "Ok… fine. If want to wallow in misery, that's fine by me." He left, grabbing his jacket on the way out after slipping on his heavy boots.

Minato stared at his hand in shock, guilt tearing him up inside from what he had done. He had hit, _hit_ his son out of anger. Never had he struck out at Naruto out of anger, ever. The only time he did hit his son was to give him a spanking when he did something naughty, but the young blond was too old for that now. He looked to where Naruto had left and followed after him, thankful that it had snowed earlier this morning so there was a new set of tracks that were most likely his son's. Kiba was behind, going at a slower pace to see what would happen.

By the time Minato caught up with Naruto, the young blond was crossing an icy bridge. "Naruto!" he called out, running across the bridge. His voice stopped the younger blond at the other side of the bridge.

Naruto spun on his heels with a surprised and confused look on his face just in time to see an out of control carriage coming straight towards his father. He gave a warning shout, but it was too late. He watched in horror as Minato turned to see what was wrong only to be pummeled to the ground by a large horse, the carriage running over his fallen body and crushing him. His whole body exploded in pain as he started to feel rather sleepy along with it. His neck was broken; he knew it by the way his head just stayed flopped to the side when he tried turning it to see the damage of his body.

The man driving the carriage stopped, hopping down and running towards the fallen blond. Naruto was already kneeling beside Minato by the time the man had reached them. The man who had run over Minato cursed and apologized for his idiocy for going too fast on the icy bridge, but Naruto ignored it. The young blond was shaking as he took in the damage his father had taken that was mostly covered in blood. A puddle of red liquid began to form around the broken body, staining Naruto's pants and Kiba's, who had seen the whole thing and ran as fast as could to his friend, shoes.

"I-I'm… s-s-s-so… rry," Minato whispered around the blood that had filled his mouth, draining whatever he had left. Blue eyes that rivaled Naruto's stayed open as the old blond passed away, mouth slacking and letting a small stream of red run down the corner of his lips.

Naruto and Kiba didn't wait for a funeral or have the body cleaned and fixed; instead, they had the man driving the carriage take them out to the docks, tying whatever could keep Minato from floating back up before dumping his body into the dark depths. It began to rain, causing Kiba and Naruto to shiver from the cold as thunder storm started to brew. They left in a hurry so they wouldn't be caught in the storm, but when Naruto looked back into the watery depths just as a lightening flashed, he swore he saw a long tailed creature wrap around his father; the creature looking very much like his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: so what do you think so far? I began this story with the beginning of Naruto's and the next chapter will be the actual story. Yes I know I changed Sakura's last name, but I had to have some American personnel in here instead of all of them being Japanese. Anyways, review and let me know if I should continue on with this story. I think I will even if some of you don't 'cause I have a fairly good idea on how this story is going to go. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Lou-pie: thanks for the comments for those who reviewed. I don't know how much I'll be able to update in a month since I have a job now, but I'll do my best. Now I'll be starting on the actual first chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: does not belong to me, only the story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**May 17, 1860 Indian Ocean**

Ah, the calm sea, the smell of salt, and the warm sun beating down on him, who could ask for a better life than this? Many have questioned him about his lifestyle, but he loved the sea; loved the change of colors when passing into the next ocean, the new sights, and the different cultures. A warm breeze caressed through his blond locks, blue eyes closing in pleasure while leaning against the railing on the left side of the poopdeck. A hand, however, pulled gently on the braid at the back of his head suddenly, bringing him back from his thoughts, glaring to the side when the person who had pulled his hair leaned on the railing beside him.

"Kiba," the blond greeted with a small frown.

"Naruto," the man greeted back while running a hand through his thick brown locks. "Ya seem rather happy today… until I showed up. If I had known my presence was unwanted, I would have stayed home." He chuckled at Naruto's snort.

"Don't pull my hair," was the blond's only answer, fingering the braid after throwing it over his shoulder. He liked his braid. Others wouldn't have noticed it unless they were facing his back or it was thrown over his shoulder like it was now because from the front, his hair looked like its normal spikey self. The braid looked more like a blond tail growing out from the back of his head.

Kiba growled lowly as he saddled himself behind the blond, pressing close against the other's back with each hand on either side of Naruto on the railing, keeping him captive. Naruto, however, smiled at the action, letting the brunette nuzzle against his hair like the dog everyone claimed him to be. Naruto spun around so he could face the taller man, leaning up to brush his lips against bright red ones', knowing that a few nosey men were watching them expectantly. When they kissed, the men whistled; living your life on a boat for so long around the same gender, you tend to forget about your previous sexual preference. And since Naruto was the best looking one out of them all besides Kiba, the blond got hit on a lot.

Unashamed by their actions, Naruto opened his mouth to let Kiba's tongue worm its way in, moaning as he ran his hands along the brunette's back and down to grab the taller man's ass beneath his pants. The two of them knew they were gathering an audience, but they needed some entertainment once in a while to stroke off too during the night. However, their captain, as perverted as he is, did not enjoy the two boys to bring his men away from their duties.

"All right, break it up and go back to work!" said captain yelled from his place at the wheel, although he did have quite a perverted smirk on his face even though you couldn't really see it because of that stupid scarf of his that he wears over his mouth all the time. "We still have crates to be put away before they can be soiled by the salt water!"

Naruto shrugged after he pulled away from his friend and went to go do his share of the work, hauling several barrels of ale into the bowls of the ship. Yup, nothing can be better than being part of a traders' ship where you can go anywhere for certain goods to bring back to America or England. You get to meet many people from different parts of the world, though you can't understand them most of the time, but that's what translators are for.

Back out on the deck with the warm sun, Naruto smiled and went to take hold of another barrel.

?

"You'll catch a cold standing out her like this."

Naruto turned his head slightly from where he sat on top of the crow's nest. He smiled as his captain climbed the rest of the way up. "Mmm, that's highly unlikely and the night sky is beautiful tonight." Blue eyes gazed back towards the starry sky, almost breathless with awe at the sight. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" The white haired captain turned his dark grey eyes towards his crew member; a small smile could be seen since the scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Did your parents ever tell you strange stories that seemed so unreal and yet somehow you want to believe what they said was true?"

Kakashi chuckled at this before sighing as he thought back to his childhood years. "My parents never really told me stories since my father was mostly out at sea while my mother slept with other men while her husband was away. But my nursemaid did tell me folklores that she had heard from travelers at the tavern she used to work at. I knew they were fake, however, since no one else has ever seen these creatures or whatever that person said they claimed to have seen." Fingers ran into white hair, scratching the side of his head. "If you can't see it then it doesn't exist."

A small laugh left Naruto's lips, though he was upset about the parents' part. Kakashi was such a nice man that it was hard to tell that he had such hardships in life, yet the same went with the blond and his smiling behavior even though he had lost his parents in tragic ways. However, it might be better that they loved him even when they died than being neglected throughout your childhood. The captain must have learned to be kind through his nursemaid.

"My father used to tell me stories about washing up on an island where there were these half humans/half snake people, one of which was supposedly my mom," the blond said through a chuckle that soon turned into a sigh of sadness. "My father, however, suddenly stopped telling me them when I was around six and began telling me stories about his childhood."

Kakashi gave Naruto an odd, lifted eyebrow look. "That's one hell of a story your dad has made up."

Naruto chuckled at this. "But I would give anything to hear it one more time." He paused, looking down into the ocean with a sad look. "My father once told me when he still told me those outrageous stories that my mother's people, when they die, they don't truly pass on."

"What does that mean?"

"It meant that once either one of them dies, the one that died is still lurking about as a spirit, waiting for his or her mate to come join them. Once their mate dies as well, they both move on and pass over to wherever it is they go."

The captain thought this over in consideration, liking the thought of having someone he cared about waiting for him to travel with him to the other side. "That's rather romantic despite it being about death."

Naruto shrugged, sticking his tongue out and letting the tip tap against the point of his nose like he usually does when bored. Kakashi watched the long tongue for a moment before letting out a small snort and gazed out to the sea. In the distance, both could see a ship, but it didn't really concern them since there were many trader ships that liked to travel the warm waters of the Indian Ocean. However, the ship seemed to be heading straight towards them, which was rather odd since trader ships hardly, if ever, start a fight against one another.

The blond slipped his tongue back into his mouth and sat up straight when he noticed that the other ship was getting closer and was not changing its course. "Captain… do you think that the traders of that ship would like to exchange a few of their goods with ours?"

The white haired man could only shrug and take out his scope to get a better look at the larger ship before them. It seemed the ship was alright until he caught sight of the flag, paling considerably white as he took the scope away from his eye. Naruto gave his captain a questioning look at the face Kakashi was making, but soon found out when he took the scope away and had himself a look.

"Oh shit," was all the young blond could say as he dropped the scope and hurried down from the crow's nest to alert the other crewmen.

Kakashi followed after him with a low snarl 'bloody pirates.'

Down below, Naruto was yelling as loud as he could to get everyone up, earning a few angry shouts until he said that pirates were on their way over. The crew was immediately on their feet, grabbing their weapons and hurrying up to the deck, readying their cannons with the help of the powder monkeys carrying loads of gun powder and cannon balls to the gunners. Those who weren't operating a cannon had their muskets and pistols out, loading them up with gun powder and bullets, others pulling out their swords in case things get nasty.

Naruto had pulled out his musket and was getting it ready when Kakashi grabbed his forearm and pulled him below deck. The younger man gave a surprised shout that soon turned into a protest at being pulled away from his duties of protecting the ship. He glared at his captain when he was finally let go and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, I need you to hide for the time being," was all Kakashi was going to say and began to turn around, but Naruto's hand on his bicep stopped him and turned him back around.

"Why? I can fight as well as the others, maybe even better than them," Naruto growled, thinking that his captain was calling him weak.

The older man sighed. "That's not it. I know how well you can fight, but these pirates are ruthless. I know for sure this is going to be a losing battle. I would have suggested we run, but our ship is too slow."

"Then why am I hiding when I'm sure I can help out? I rather die while fighting than die a coward."

"No, Naruto, you don't get it! Once they see you and your looks, they'll make sure you live." Kakashi took in a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying to hurry up and see how fast the other ship was closing in. "These pirates aren't like others. They plunder, but only for good looking boys so they sell them to rich men that will pay a high price for them. They deal in human trafficking and I do not want you to become some sex toy to some old saggy man."

"How would I be any good to the rich men if I fight back? Surly they don't want toys that aren't obedient," Naruto scoffed, looking to the side and missing the small wince from Kakashi.

"… Naruto… these pirates," a sigh. "These pirates are well known by their ways of torturing their merchandise until they become empty sex dolls without having to touch them." The captain's hands began to shake as he pushed the blond deeper into the bowls of the ship, remembering a good hiding place for his good looking crew member.

"How do you know this?" Naruto glanced back once they were hold, giving his captain a scared yet hoping look; hoping that his thoughts were wrong about the silver haired man.

Kakashi paused from where he kneeled on the floor where he was about to pull up a few floor boards. He could not look at the blond, however, and kept his guilty filled gaze down at the floor. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, he began, "I know… because I was one of them… the pirates I mean. I saw their flag of blue with a bleeding red heart." He winced when Naruto gasped quietly at his thoughts being correct. "I didn't know, truly, I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I joined. I thought we were just going to plunder and pillage jewels and gold… how wrong was I. I can't even begin to explain what they did except say that they have the worst tactics on breaking a person's soul."

Naruto gulped at this, eyes wide in fright. The silver haired man had told him once that he was a pirate, but realized that that wasn't the life for him. When asked about it, Kakashi wouldn't talk about it and change the subject. The blond caught a glimpse of hurt in the grey eyes that wouldn't look at him and knew that his captain truly wanted him safe from the horrible ways of the pirates. Blue eyes watched as Kakashi pulled up a few floor boards to reveal a small storage space inside that only he alone knew, big enough for Naruto to lay down on his back.

"I had this made in case we had a stealer on bored and would put my expensive possessions in here," Kakashi explained as he helped the blond into the long storage space. "I'll make sure that the floor boards are far enough apart so you can breathe." One by one, Naruto disappeared behind each wooden plank.

A cannon sounded suddenly.

Kakashi was up in seconds, running back up on deck just in time to see the pirate ship just a few feet away with its occupants ready to board. He drew out his pistol, loaded it and aimed at the first pirate that was about to swing over once the ships were side by side and fired. All hell broke out after that. Planks were heaved over the pirate's ships so that other pirates could walk across, Kakashi's men meeting them on the other side. Blood spilled across the deck's floor, making it slippery and difficult to aim or stay up while sword or fist fighting.

Kiba was using the butt of his musket to defend himself once the evil men were too close to reload his weapon. The brunette was looking around the fray to find his blond hair friend, becoming terrified when he couldn't spot him. He did spot his captain, though, and made his way over while throwing a few men overboard and breaking a few men's noses. Once he was beside the older man, he asked, "Where's Naruto!" He had to yell over the shouting and gunfire.

"I hid him!" was the captain's reply, pushing away and shooting a man that tried to tackle him to the ground. "I'll explain later if we ever get the chance!"

?

Down below, Naruto was shaking from all the yelling and gun fire he heard, though it was muffled from how far below he was. He could hear his own breathing and heartbeat from inside the hiding place, eyes closed since he couldn't see anyways since it was dark after Kakashi had blew out the lantern. He was worried about his captain and about Kiba, hoping that both his friends would live through this. But what would happen once the fight was over? Would Kakashi and Kiba be taken as slaves or sex toys even though they weren't as pretty looking as he? What would happen to him? Would Naruto be left on the ship by himself?

So many thoughts were whirling about in his head that he hadn't noticed that the yelling and gunfire had stopped. However, he did snap back to reality when a floorboard squeaked beneath a heavy foot and light could be seen through the cracks of his hiding place. Naruto was about to yell out when he remembered what Kakashi said, _'I know for sure this is going to be a losing battle.'_ The blond immediately shut his mouth and listened to the person up above walk around, moving things about in search for something; most likely anyone that was in hiding, much like Naruto.

Once the man was standing over him, Naruto held his breath, afraid that his breathing might be too loud and hoped that the man couldn't hear his fast beating heart. The man gave a snort as he moved a few barrels and crates around, upturning a few of them that seemed rather heavy. The blond took in a slow breath once he couldn't hold it anymore, moving his hands to his mouth to make sure he was quiet enough. Luckily, the man was making a loud enough racket when he coughed a little.

Done with the hold, the man began to walk away, walking over Naruto's hiding place again… accidentally slipping a little bit of dirt through the cracks and over the blond's nose. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a sneeze coming on, trying to hold it in until the man was gone. Fate seemed to hate him today, though.

He sneezed into his hands.

The footsteps stopped about halfway across the room, the man turned around and came back to where the sneeze sounded like it came from. Naruto pulled out his knife from his boot just in case, readying himself if his hiding place was found. However, our little forgot about one little thing…

Once you sneeze, another one usually quickly follows.

Naruto sneezed again, this one sneaking up on him so it surprised him.

The man gave a chuckle and was above the blond's hiding place in seconds, pulling up the floorboards. He didn't expect a knife in the throat though once Naruto was free to move around properly. The man died quickly while drowning in his own blood, making gurgling noises as he fell to the floor with a heavy thud (the man sure was a chunky one… fatty). Pulling his knife free from the other's chubby neck, Naruto tiptoed his way out of the hold, making sure he wasn't seen by the other pirates that were searching through his and his crew's stuff.

He was just below deck when a group of men came running down the stairs, making Naruto hide behind a wall and wait for the pirates to pass by. Once the last one was gone, he turned the corner… and ran into a large chest, falling onto his ass. Blue eyes looked up, widening at the tallness of the man that was smirking down at him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the huge man asked himself with a smug grin, grabbing the blond by his hair and lifted him up to his feet. "I knew Kakashi had to be hiding someone." He began dragging Naruto by his hair up the stairs and up to the deck to where many men were standing around while a few of the blond's crew members (one's that were alive, anyway) were tied up against the middle mast.

The captain, or what appeared to be the captain of the pirates, turned on his heel when he heard one his men coming to him rather loudly, but quickly smirked at what his man was bringing him. He was a strange looking man, that's for sure. He was rather pale despite being out in the sun all the time and his eyes glowed yellow. His hair was short and… green, like that of a withering plant. The captain wore a black coat much like Kakashi's except it had eight buttons instead of four in the front and had a red cloud in the back. His black pants were similar to Kakashi's as well, but his black leather boots reached beneath his knees instead of mid-calf.

"Look what Kakashi was hiding," the man holding Naruto said as he threw the blond to the floor.

The captain pulled up close to the captured blond and licked his lips at the look of hatred he was receiving; Kakashi dropping his head in shame in the background. "My, my, such a beautiful find Kisame. Such bright blond hair and clear blue eyes, how I would love to see them clouded and broken. Tell me… are you German? You hair and the color of your eyes say so, but the shape of your eyes says otherwise."

Naruto kept silent while he continued to glare at his tormentor before he spat in the man's face. The captain closed his eyes when the blond did this before calmly pulling out a handkerchief from his coat to wipe his face. The handkerchief was put away and with the same hand, the man slapped Naruto across the face; but it didn't faze the blond. Naruto's head only flinched to the side, a smirk spreading on his face as he ignored the pain.

"You bitch!" Kiba yelled from where he was tied next to Kakashi, struggling to get out of his bonds to defend his friend.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked quietly, his smirk turning into a stuffy grin that did not bode well with the pirate captain. "You seem kind of weak for a captain." A kick to the gut by the man, Kisame, was all he received for his comment. He gasped and bent over with a cough, holding his stomach.

"Do not disrespect Captain Zetsu, you-"

"Enough, Kisame," Zetsu interrupted, a wild look in his eyes that Naruto thought might have been filled with lust and something that the blond couldn't describe. "Hm, you seem rather lively. This makes me want to train you into an obedient puppet even more. What a high price you'll make." He ran a gloved finger along the fine jaw and down his capture's neck. "Quite the skin tone you have, definitely a wonderful find; I wonder what it would look like covered in marks and bruises?"

Kakashi tensed at this and gave a heated glare towards his old captain. "What happened to the 'no touching' policy?"

Zetsu chuckled at this as he glanced towards the bound man. "It changed a few years ago. My human trafficking is booming and more people wish for more sex dolls, so I had to change my tactics. It takes months, even years depending on the person, to train a human being by harsh words, hard labor, and manipulating. But… beating and raping seems a lot more affective these days as long as the wounds have cleared up before they are sold. And I must say, taking one's innocence without their consent is rather inviting." A large, evil smile spread across his face as he gazed down at his old crew mate.

"You bastard," Kakashi growled, eyes glowing in the moonlight, teeth bared like a feral dog.

The deathly pale man shrugged. "True, I never knew who my father was, but I must be just like him to have my mother try to kill me before killing herself." A laugh escaped from between his lips, enjoying the look on Kakashi's face. "You aren't so bad yourself. I know for certain you are rather handsome and have a lovely body. Men aren't the only ones who want sex slaves, you know? Many women are becoming influenced in it too and wish for strong, able men with large dicks, which I'm sure you have one."

The white haired man growled and looked away, hating the thought of being trained by this man's hand at becoming what he hated the most. Zetsu enjoyed other people's pains, especially when it brings him pleasure and it angered the younger, bound captain. Yet, what angered Kakashi the most was Naruto becoming something that he had tried to protect him from, but he did his best in keeping the young blond safe. Zetsu knew this when Kakashi tried to hide the boy, meaning he had a close friendship with the boy and bringing pain to the blond would bring pain to the silver haired man as well.

Yellow eyes slid past Kakashi and onto the brunette next to him, glancing over his slightly bruised face. Dark brown eyes filled with hatred glanced back. A smile laced with malice replaced Zetsu's smirk as he remembered that he was the one who had called him a bitch… he didn't really like being called a woman of ill reputation. The pale captain made his way softly to them and examined Kiba's face and body build, thinking as moved to the boy next to the brunette. The boy, however, was not graced with good looks and a wonderful body, but with pimples and incomplete facial hair because of puberty.

With a jerk of his head, a couple of Zetsu's men untied the boy only to slit his throat and dump his body into the sea. The same was done with the rest of the men or boys except for Kiba, Kakashi, Naruto, and a long haired brunette named Neji, who was considered Naruto's competitor in looks… or what some of the pirates complemented. However, Neji was not as 'disobedient' as the blond, so Zetsu by passed him to play with his new favorite toy that was still on the ground, but with Kisame's foot between his shoulder blades to keep him down.

"I rather like this ship, and since you put a hole in mine, I think I'll take it for the moment," Zetsu said as he gave the boat a once over from what he could see from where he stood. He then ordered half of his men to board the larger boat to take back and get fixed while the other half stayed and help plunder for more boys that would be considered prized toys. "Now, today we'll start our first lesson and it will be of obedience." He glanced down at the blond who had stopped struggling and just laid there on the floor. "I think we'll start with you… and I'll make sure it's painful enough for that rude comment of yours and killing one of my men."

"Wha' 'bout this un, captain?" one of the crew members asked as he fingered Neji's soft brown hair. "Canz we have a go at 'em?" He licked his lips over his yellow teeth, slobbering a little which the long haired brunette drew his head to the side in disgust.

Zetsu rolled his eyes at the man's mispronunciations and shook his head. "We can't do all of them at once and they need to be trained properly or they'll certainly break in a way that won't be good." A smile was suddenly seen on his face as he glanced down at the blond. "I'll show you."

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the evil captain walking towards him with a look of lust and madness in his eyes and began to struggle beneath the larger man's foot. The foot was removed, but Kisame had knelt down and was now holding him down with a few other men, stripping the blond of his loose blouse, leather pants, and leather boots. From the sidelines, the other pirates were smirking and cheering for their captain, who was now kneeling in front of the blond, while Kiba and Kakashi thrashed in their bindings, yelling obscenities at the crew; Neji too afraid to really say anything.

The blond was being pushed to the ground on his stomach with his ass in the air, a delicious sight to behold for Zetsu. He chuckled as he ran a hand around a tanned globe, smacking it and giving a satisfied groan when it rippled just a little. "Tanned everywhere, I see; very good indeed. And such a firm round ass that still ripples when smacked; how delectable. I'm sure I'll enjoy this."

The rustling of clothing alerted Naruto, making him tense. He felt something hot and hard squeeze between his cheeks, a pair of hands squeezing the globes together around that hard something. Naruto didn't need to look to know what it was and he clinched his eyes closed, preparing himself for the painful penetration… that never came. Zetsu's crown was just kissing the blond's entrance when something hit the side of the boat… hard.

Everyone yelled out in surprised when the ship tipped dangerously to the side and caused everyone, except for the bound men, to be tossed the side. This made the men holding Naruto down to let go to take care of themselves and the blond was quick to act once he had his footing. He grabbed a nearby sword that had been dropped and ran for his crew, cutting the ropes away from them. The blond grabbed Kiba before the brunette could lose his head and attack the pirates, who were just righting themselves, and made his way to one of the many life boats.

However, once Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji were on board, whatever had hit the boat hit again, causing Naruto to lose his footing on the railing and fall into the water below. Kiba cried out and tried to dive in after him, but was held back by Neji. The boat was quickly dropped into the water before their tormentors could re-catch them and they rowed away swiftly into the night, thankful that a small fog began to form, hiding them from the pirates and the whale (yeah, whale) for beating its head against the haul of the ship, thinking that it was some enemy (the whale was either blind or very dumb).

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled out into the fog, listening closely. When he didn't receive an answer, he shouted again, louder this time. "NARUTO!"

"Quiet, you idiot," Neji hissed. "I would like to keep my innocence from those brutes thank you very much, and I don't hear them being attacked by that whale anymore… is that normal, Kakashi?" He gave his captain, who seemed to be brooding while he rowed, a look of disbelief.

"No, it's not. That whale must have been possessed or it could have been a miracle that some god or goddess gave us," Kakashi snapped, rowing a little harder which caused the short haired brunette to row a little harder as well so that they don't get turned around.

Neji grimaced as he scooted back into the stern of the rowboat and looked out towards the water. "No need to snap…" he whispered under his breath, but he was worried about the blond as well even though he didn't know him very well. "What will happen now?"

"We'll either die of hunger, get eaten by sharks, or land on an island with cannibals," the silver haired man growled out, earning a smack to the back of his head by Kiba. Grey eyes turned to glare, but was not expecting brown eyes to glare heated right back.

"There is no need to bring yer anger out on Neji, captain," the short haired brunette stated with a hint of irritation. "I'm angry as 'ell too and yet I'm not yellin' at poor Neji 'ere or ya for that matter. So get a grip. Naruto might be dead for all we know."

The silver haired man grimaced at the thought of the loud, kind blond being gone. He also felt guilty by the way he acted towards Neji. "Sorry…" he mumbled, earning a small smile from the stronger brunette beside him.

"It's ok, just pray that we'll find land soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: so first actual chapter is up, what'cha think? Comment please and tell me what you think. I tried my best with the way some of the pirates speak, but I'm no good with that sort of thing. I think I might have gone a little fast, but I'm no good with fighting scenes and I tried to figure out other ways for them to escape, but the whale seemed like a funny idea, and now a plot for that is beginning to form for it. I hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Lou-pie: ugh, I really don't like my job and it's only the sixth day I started. Cleaning an athletic club is hard with only two people since you have a time limit, so you have to go really fast. I rather vacuum and mop than clean the toilets and locker rooms. Anyways! I already have 13 reviews so far, so I'm happy that a lot of people are enjoying themselves! I'm really starting to enjoy typing this story more than I am with the I'm Yours one. Maybe because snakes are awesome and my older brother has one… I think that's probably where I got the idea from… onto the story!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: SasuNaru… more to come.**

**Disclaimer: don't own… dammit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**May 18, 1860 ?**

Blue eyes winced as Naruto began to come out of the darkness of sleep and wake up to the sun shining down on him, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore echoing in his ears. He was hot, despite being naked, and his backside felt gritty and it did not feel all that comfortable. He blinked opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the brightness, and sat up with a groan. His body was sore all over and felt disgusting… but from what?

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he examined his surroundings. He was at a beach with bluish/greenish water and white sand, the beach going on for miles on both sides of him. Behind him was a jungle filled with plants and trees that Naruto had never seen before and they were quite large. He stood; grimacing at the sand rubbing in places they shouldn't be and went down to the water to wash off. "What happened?"

He remembered pirates, hiding in some storage place of Kakashi's, being found, and then almost… raped before something hit the boat, and then he, Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji got into a life boat and… wait. No… he didn't, he fell into the blackness of the sea. That's where everything went blank. The blond cursed at his bad luck and kicked up some sand in his anger. Now where were his friends and captain? What happened to them? Were they alright? He only had questions that couldn't be answered at the moment.

With an irritated growl, he began to walk along the beach side towards his left, hoping he could probably find something useful. The white sand was nice and hot against his feet and the breeze dried his skin and kept him cool. Sooner or later, though, he was going to have to find some water and something to put it in. He'd think about that later when he felt dehydrated enough. However, he had to find something to eat and now; he was starving.

Glancing back to the jungle, Naruto began debating on whether to probably waste time fishing by hand or go into the jungle and find fruit where there could be dangerous creatures. His stomach decided for him by giving a large growl. The blond sighed and began to make his way to the jungle, wishing he had some shoes when he saw that the ground was covered in dirt with sharp rocks and sharp grass. His hunger though, quickly dissipated that thought.

Blue eyes glanced from tree to tree, bush to bush, and one point of the ground to another. It wasn't until he was rather far in until he found a tree covered in little red moneys with white faces, eating a strange look fruit that was purple on the outside, but green on the inside. The fruit must be edible since the monkeys were eating them so Naruto began to make his way up the large, gnarled tree and up to the lowest branch that had a couple of the fruit. A monkey that was sitting on that branch, however, was not particularly happy at the human coming towards it.

Naruto had wrapped his hands and legs around the branch and scooted his way along the thick branch, reaching out for the purple thing. The monkey he had scooted close to, however, scratched his hand, thinking the blond was trying to hurt him. Naruto yelped at the scratch and brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking on the painful wound with a glare towards the animal. The monkey yelled at him angrily, baring its short teeth in warning, but Naruto was not scared and snarled back loudly, which had the little animal jump to another branch with an angry yell.

Smirking in victory, the blond grabbed the fruit and pulled it from its leafy nest, feeling nice and smooth in his hand. He sat back on his ass and brought the fruit to his mouth, taking a small, hesitant bite. Sweet nectar flooded into his mouth and down his chin, the flesh soft but gummy. It was delicious, but there were many tiny white seeds and it irritated the blond whenever he took a bite he had to spit out five to six seeds. He would have swallowed them, but he didn't know if they were toxic or not… hell, he didn't know if the fruit itself was safe to eat.

Naruto finished off his breakfast and grabbed another one, finishing it off quickly. The nectar inside the fruit had quenched his thirst, so the blond grabbed a couple more and dropped them to the ground on a grassy spot so he could climb down without anything in his arms. However, when he went to grab for one last fruit that was hidden beneath one of the large leaves the tree held, a rather large spider came crawling out and onto his hand that had disturbed its nest.

The blond cried out in shock and shook his hand, flinging the insect into the tree next to him. In doing so, he lost his balance and slid off the smooth branch with flailing arms and down into the grassy area where his fruit was, squishing most of them with his back. Naruto groaned in pain and at the sticky feeling against his back, laying there until the world stopped spinning. He got up with a hiss and a curse, taking a few deep breaths to settle his stomach.

Grabbing whatever fruit that hadn't been squished, Naruto began to make his way back to the beach… but wait. Where was the beach? Which direction had he come from? Giving another curse at his idiocy, Naruto dropped his fruit and picked a random direction to follow, stomping as he went and disturbing the small critters around him. He pushed aside plants and jumped over large roots or fallen trees (making sure he didn't hurt his junk in the process), a scowl on his face the whole time.

Unknown to him, piercing red eyes were watching his every move in the shadows.

?

"This place sucks balls," Naruto whined from where he sat on a tree stump, a little uncomfortable on his bare rear. "But it's better than being with those pirates… getting raped, almost." He sighed and picked up a stick so he could draw random doodles in the dark dirt. "Now if only I had some clothes to protect my dick and rear from certain… issues." Naruto stuck out his tongue and began tapping it against his nose.

A tune suddenly popped into his head, a song that his mother used to sing to him to sleep when they were in England and he had no friends. Sadness welled up in him at the thought of his deceased mother and father, feeling rather lonely. The song that he was thinking of, actually, was about loneliness and his mother would sing it to him because he had no friends back in England and would often feel alone.

His lips lifted into a small smile and he opened them to sing it quietly to himself. _"Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness, learn to be lonely; learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely; learn to be your one companion-"_

_Snap!_

Naruto stood up, head whirling around to find the source of where the noise came from. He readied himself in case he needed to run if it was a large animal. He was not expecting, though, for a series of snaps from broken twigs and rustling followed by a quiet voice.

"Please don't stop singing…" the voice begged a little hoarsely like it hadn't been used in a while, making Naruto gasp and jump away from a bush that the voice had come from. "It was rather nice."

"W-w-w-who are you?" the blond asked with a stutter, shaking from where he stood. More rustling could be heard and the upper body of a person poked out from atop of the bushes the stranger was currently hiding in.

Naruto jumped back, but lost his balance and fell on his ass. The man before him appeared to be naked, but Naruto couldn't tell since the lower half and a portion of the man's belly was hidden by the leaves. Black hair flooded over the man's shoulders and back, long bangs framed his pale yet handsome face, the tips of his pointed ears poking out from beneath the blackness, and piercing red eyes stared right into Naruto's blue ones. A few thin braids with a few beads in them were littered around his head, an animal tooth tied to the ends of them. The stranger appeared to be harmless and had a look of remorse on his face for scaring the other.

"Itachi… what's yours? There hasn't been a visitor such as yourself here in years," the man replied, a little louder than before and not as hoarse.

"Naruto… where am I?"

"Floral Island."

_It certainly is floral,_ Naruto thought as he took a look around him. "Floral Island? I don't remember there being such a place." His eyes were wide with awe as he gazed at the interesting looking man even though he felt nervous in the stranger's presence.

The raven haired man chuckled, a happy sound that eased Naruto's worry. "That's because humans aren't supposed to know about this place." Itachi gasped suddenly and covered his mouth with his hands, suddenly looking afraid as he glanced around and became stiff.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Itachi shook his head and began to disappear into the bushes again, but said, "Don't tell anyone you saw me!" before he left in a flash. Naruto ran into the bushed and tried to follow, but the man was already gone.

Scratching the side of his head in confusion, Naruto stepped back out from the bushes. "Well that was weird." The man was practically naked, could speak English, and looked like he had seen a ghost before he left and disappeared. "But if he's here, there must be others and I hope they're not as… odd as him." However, what did the stranger mean about humans are not supposed to be here? And why did he say to tell no one that they had met? "Great, more questions with no answers." He threw his arms up in frustration before sitting back down on the stump he was sitting on before.

This place was really starting to get on the blond's nerves. The place was overly hot and humid, he had yet to see any creeks, lakes, or rivers, and the ground was none too soft on his feet. And he was naked! How could this day get any worse?

Naruto was suddenly tackled to the ground, something smooth and hard wrapping around his entire body. The blond looked up to come face to face with a red haired, green eyed, pale man, who was hissing and showing his rather large fangs. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and tried to struggle away, but something was squeezing his body tightly every time he tried to move. Looking down, he almost screamed girlishly at seeing his body engulfed in snake skin. Blue eyes followed the snake's body around him and up to the man… legs of a snake, torso like a human.

"Oh… my… god," was the last thing Naruto said before he fainted.

?

"Oh. My. God," Neji hissed underneath his breath as he listened to Kiba and Kakashi go at it again for what seemed like the fifth time today, smacking his forehead in frustration.

"Admit it, ya got us lost!" Kiba yelled from where he sat, nose to nose with his captain and glaring heatedly at the man.

"No I didn't!" Kakashi snapped back. "How could I get us lost when we were already lost to start with?"

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'! We got lost to start with because of ya!" Kiba paused, thinking over what he just said to make sure it made sense before he nodded to himself and continued his glaring match with the silver haired man.

"Wha? What are you talking about? We were attacked by pirates and then we escaped through the fog; how is it my fault that we got lost for trying to save our hides?" Kakashi held down a smirk of victory when the brunette opened his mouth to reply only to snap it shut when he couldn't find anything to argue with that. "When we were captured, no one was watching the wheel and how am I supposed to navigate through a fog?"

_The man's right,_ Kiba admitted, looking away to glare out angrily at the ocean that no longer held the fog. "Whatever… can ya navigate now that we're out of the fog?"

"It's day time and I don't have a compass."

"Ohhh great! This is just fuckin' perfect! Stupid pirates! Stupid ocean! Arg, I'm gonna bite someone in the face! Mother fucker! Mother fucker! Mother fucker!" Kiba kicked the side of the boat, only to hurt his toes. "Ah fuck!"

Neji eyed the bigger brunette with a raised eyebrow, finding it amusing to see the usually calm and level tempered man freak out. Kakashi, however, rolled his eyes and smacked the man across the face, pushing Kiba down onto the seat since he had been standing before. Kiba didn't like that very much and punched the man back once their captain had reseated himself. This in turn became a full out brawl, causing the boat to tip to the sides dangerously, making Neji cry out for the others to stop.

When the fighting men finally fell over the side of the rowboat, however, Neji stopped and watched the men try to attack each other in the water, but they were having a lot of difficulty from the resistance of the water and the added weight to their bodies. The long haired man sighed and dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees to keep his head up. He flinched and yelped when the men splashing to the side of him accidentally tossed some water on him, cooling him down considerably fast and making him a little cold from the added wind.

Pissed and sad (because of Naruto and his now wet hair) at the same time, Neji didn't know what to do with himself; so he began searching the boat for something to hit either Kakashi or Kiba. During his search, he caught something from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see what it was. Lilac eyes widened at the sight and dropped the oar that he had picked up earlier and was going to bash against the others' skulls.

"Hey guys look!" he called out to the others that had floated a few feet away, his words falling on deaf ears. "Guys? GUYS! **HEY FUCKERS!**" He finally screamed at the top of his lungs with his hands cupping around his mouth, finally gathering the fighting men's attentions. "Look over there!" He pointed in front of him and behind the silver haired captain and the stronger brunette, causing the two to look back at what the man on the boat was pointing at.

Their eyes widened upon what they saw and big grins blew up on their faces as they quickly swam back to the boat: land had been spotted. Neji sat back at the stern when the two men climbed in, water dripping off of them and flying everywhere as they began to row their way in the direction of the island. It was close and it didn't take them long to reach a part of the beach that seemed to surround the island and it was beautiful compared to all the other shores they had landed or docked at.

Once the boat hit the sand, Kiba immediately jumped out and began rolling around in the sand, crying out in joy at its warmness, sticking to his wet clothes. Kakashi jumped out as well, but only laid down on his back, enjoying the hot sun against his face and the warm sand against his back. Neji was more graceful in getting out and sat on a washed up log instead of laying down on the ground, but there was a small smile spread across his cheeks.

All their happiness, though, was cut short when all their stomachs growled in hunger and their mouths felt dry from thirst. Like Naruto, they were hesitant about going into the forest, but they didn't want to waste any time catching fish by hand; so they began their journey into the jungle, looking every which way to find some food. It wasn't until something fell out of a tree and hit Kiba on the head quite hard followed by a screech by a monkey that they found something to eat.

The three of them looked up and were relieved to find fruit that seemed edible since moneys were eating it and began to climb up to get some, scaring the monkeys away. The fruit were shaped like bananas, except they were a different color and their texture was different as well, but they tasted delicious and were full of sugary fluids that quenched both their thirst and hunger. They ate until their stomachs felt satisfied and they all sat down at the bottom of the tree with small grins on their faces.

"Hey captain?" Neji piped up suddenly without glancing away from the darkening sky. He continued when Kakashi made a questioning noise. "Where do you think we are? And do you think it's safe here?"

The silver haired male shrugged, not particularly caring at the moment. "Don't know. I haven't seen any familiar constellations, which is weird since the stars are already out and yet the sun is just now going down. And I don't remember ever seeing this island before whenever I cross the Pacific or Atlantic oceans." He chewed on a blade of grass as he thought, looking back up to the sky to search for familiar surroundings. "This is weird; I've never seen this part of the sky before."

"Do you think we might have discovered something?" Kiba asked from the other side of Neji, yawning loudly and stretching, accidentally smacking an arm into the younger brunette's face, earning a smack back.

"Maybe. But I have a feeling that we're not supposed to be here," Kakashi mumbled. "I'm not worried though… I feel content for some reason." He yawned and scratched his belly, confused at why he was becoming so drowsy and so soon. Sure they worked hard for that past few days with a few rests here and there, but they were just fine a few minutes ago. The confusion was replaced with a peace of mind while his eyes struggled to stay open. He couldn't fight it for very long though and his vision became fuzzy.

The last thing the captain saw before darkness took him was the silhouette of a man with his legs replaced with a long snake like tale.

?

"_What was the village like daddy?" a small blond that looked to be around four or five asked excitedly, eyes wide and intense while watching an older, taller blond speak and tell a tale that Naruto had yet to hear._

"_It was as beautiful as its people!" Minato exclaimed happily from where he sat on the edge of his son's bed. "They didn't have houses like ours; instead they all slept in hollows of huge trees. Each tree could fill a family of twenty and they were connected with long bridges made out of vines. They hardly go out of the village unless they're hunting or going out to make another village, which was rare… the making of new villages, I mean."_

"_How many villages were there?"_

"_Mmm, the last time I was there, there were about ten, but they're small compared to the main village in the middle of the island. Their lord lives there in the largest tree on the island and the inside's been carved out into the lord's liking." Minato smirked at his son's face, blue eyes wide, mouth agape, and not a single wrinkle or crease in sight. "I've been there once when I was captured and the creature who runs the island was so handsome and perfect, but I could see the darkness in him just by looking into his eyes. I always wondered how anyone could marry a man like him."_

"_Was he married, papa?"_

"_Yes. To a beautiful, male, red coffee snake. He looked weak on the outside, but he had a strong heart and looked out for me. I could tell that Madara truly loved this creature, because every time he laid eyes on his mate, those cold, black eyes would soften a bit." The older blond smiled to himself when he remembered the red snake defended him and easily won the fight. "Nagato was very intelligent and helped out with my and Kushina's escape."_

"_Were there other nice snake people?" Naruto laid back with his covers up to his chine, eyes blinking tiredly as he yawned._

"_A few, but that was because they were curious and got to know me while the others were too scared and hated me. Now, I think it's time for bed." Minato tucked his little boy in with a soft smile while his eyes shined brightly with love._

_Naruto did not argue and fell asleep while his father petted his head._

_?  
><em>He sat up sharply, panting and sweating, looking around to see no one and fell back down with a sigh… only to sit back up and have another look around. Naruto creased his eyebrows together as he took in the new surroundings. He was laying down on a mat made out of straw and a thin sheet made out of the finest hair (from what, Naruto didn't want to know) covered his lower regions. In front of him was a large opening that led outside. The walls around him were all made out of wood and misshaped with a few things hanging from them, such as jewelry, a freshly caught rabbit or two, and a bucket filled with cold water.

The blond's mouth watered at the sight of the small clear pool and he crawled over towards it to have a sip. Before he could even dunk his head in the water, however, something that felt like a whip smacked him in the back of the head.

"You better not drink that if you wish to bathe," a quiet voice said, making Naruto spin around and he froze, mouth falling agape in shock. "Don't look at me like that, it's… creepy."

How could Naruto not look at the... _creature_ like that? The 'man' before him had the torso of a human, but a few inches beneath his navel and down, skin slowly began to change into smooth scales, changing from black to yellow, to red, to yellow, and black again; the color combination repeated itself until blue eyes reached the end of the tail. The human part of the stranger had pale skin, blood red hair, foamy green eyes, and pointed ears much like the raven man from before. He wore nothing, showing that he wasn't very muscular and might have been shorter than Naruto if he had legs.

"You're-you're-"

"A coral snake, if that's what you're wondering," the redhead interrupted, unknowingly make the blond even more frightened at learning that he was poisonous.

"N-n-n-no, that's not actually, but thanks for telling me anyway." Naruto laughed nervously, and scratched his cheek, fright in his eyes; the snake did look familiar though. "I just can't believe you're actually real."

A nonexistent eyebrow lifted in confusion, giving the human his full attention with narrowed eyes, which intern made the blond pale in fear. "What do you mean? It's impossible for someone like you to know about us. We only know about you… humans, because of all the junk that washes up on our beaches."

"So it's true…" Naruto whispered to himself in amazement. "Father's stories were real. Everything he told me really happened." He yelped when the snake suddenly pushed him onto the floor, showing Naruto how strong he really was. Green eyes were glaring down at him curiously and sharp teeth were shown.

"Who are you? Who was your father? How did he know about us?" the redhead shouted quickly, scaring the blond and making him shrink away from the snake. "Tell me or I'll kill you right now!"

"M-m-my father you u-used to tell me s-stories about this place w-when I was a c-child because h-he said h-he's been h-here b-before!" Naruto cried out hurriedly, blue eyes wide and staring at the redhead as if saying 'please don't eat me.'

The creature did not back off though and pressed down harder on Naruto's bound wrists that were held in the redhead's hands. "Who is your father? Tell me before I break your arm!" To prove himself that he was being serious, the snake let go of the blond's left hand before grabbing it again and bending it at an odd angle that would surely break Naruto's arm if the redhead pressed anymore.

Naruto cried out in pain and bit his lip, closing his eyes and turning his head away. Never before had anyone made him submissive like this before since he was rather an excellent fighter. However, the slightest touch from this creature had him quivering in fear and the urge to run away. He kept his mouth shut out of horror and kept his eyes closed so he didn't have to see the terrifying look the creature was giving him. This, however, pissed the snake off and caused more pain for the blond when the redhead bent the arm just a little more, right on the verge of breaking.

"Tell me now!"

Naruto's eyes opened from the immense pain and cried out, tears springing up, but he could not look at the snake. "M-Minato…" the blond finally answered, sighing in relief when he was let go, only to make a choking sound when the tip of the man's tail wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

"You lie," the redhead hissed just like the snake that he is. "You cannot be the son of Minato because then that would make you the son of… Kushina…" He suddenly became quiet as green eyes widened suddenly, dropping the blond, who clutched his neck and coughed. "If you're still alive, than that would mean that they are as well." Eyes lighted up in joy, but one look from Naruto's eyes had him shaking his head in disbelief and sadness. "No… they can't be…"

Naruto looked away, misery welling up inside him at the thought that he might have taken something away from the snake. "Yes, they are. Mother got sick and father… got ran over by a carriage." He swallowed the large ball of saliva that had gathered in his mouth and flinched away from the hated glare he was given, though the gaze also held confusion from the word carriage.

"This is all your fault! If you-"

"I know it is…" Naruto interrupted quietly, sitting up, but kept his gaze down. "If I hadn't been born, none of this would have happened. I'm the one who killed my mother and I'm the one who had my father taken away when all he wanted to do was apologize." His gaze became blurry with tears and he buried his face into his knees, shoulders shaking as he began to cry. "Finally, someone who agrees with me."

If the blond had looked up, he would have seen the guilty look that the redhead was making. The snake was biting his bottom lip as he watched the human cry, wondering what he should do. Hearing the blond actually agree that he was at fault made the snake feel terrible for what he just said and done. This human was in as much pain as he was and was confused on what was happening. The human seemed stress as well, so stressed that he finally snapped and gave into his emotions. The snake couldn't help but feel a little worried as well, even when the blond was sleeping, talking and crying in his sleep. But when the redhead heard that the human had heard about this place, he lost it and became angry.

"_Gaara? Is everything alright up there? I thought I heard yelling,"_ a voice from outside called, making the redhead curse and the blond to lift his head up in confusion at the language he had never heard before. Not too long afterwards, a woman's face peaked in from the round opening, gazing in curiously. _"Oh dear… Gaara, what is this?"_

"_Nothing, Ino. Go away," _the redhead snapped back.

The woman snorted and climbed the rest of the way in fearlessly, her yellow snake tail following after her. Her hair was blond, but looked dull compared to Naruto's and was long, tied back as a long bang fell over her right eye, which were blue by the way. Her breasts were covered in a purple garment that was held up and tied around her neck and around her sides, but the clothing stopped a few inches below her breasts, showing off her toned stomach. Her scales did not look smooth enough to touch, maybe if you petted them backwards, but if you went back up you're sure to hurt yourself.

"_How can I go away now that I've seen this?" _the female snapped back at the redhead, but her face softened considerably when she gazed down at Naruto. _"And look what you've done! You made him cry!"_ Her snake half curled around the human's body as well as her arms as if to comfort him. Ino was careful with her scales, trying not to hurt him as she held him. _"What is your name sweetie?"_

"_He doesn't speak our language, he speaks that one language that the humans call English, which is weird since his father spoke Japanese,"_ Gaara mumbled, curling up by the door and laying his human half on top of his snake half. He didn't need to see that Ino was surprise by what he just said. _"Yes, the human's father was Minato…"_

"_Oh really? How wonderful that they were able to escape and have their child!" _Ino cried and hugged Naruto tighter. _"Are they with him?"_

Gaara shook his head, a small glint of sadness glistening in his eyes as he turned away. _"No, they're gone…"_

"_Oh…" _the yellow snake looked down sadly as she continued to cradle the boy, who had given up on trying to figure what they were saying, in her arms. "You poor baby," she continued, this time in English. "You look so much like your father."

"You know my father?" Naruto asked as he gazed up at the gentle woman, feeling safe in her arms even though he knew she could turn on him in seconds. "And why are you being so kind to me?"

"Yes I know your father and I am being kind to you because that is how I've been taught by my parents. Just because we're different, doesn't mean we have to feel prejudice towards one another." Ino smiled and removed the boy from herself so she could scoot him across the room to the water filled bucket. "Bathe and then rest."

"But how do you know my father?"

She shushed him and urged him to begin cleaning himself. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Just bathe and then go to sleep over there." She pointed over towards the mat where he once was before she left to go talk to Gaara while the blond man was busy.

They stayed quiet for a few moments before the redhead whispered_, "You know we're going to have to bring him to Madara tomorrow, right?"_

Ino nodded her head with a small look of fear. _"I don't want to though. Who knows what the snake might do to the human once he learns that he's Minato's son."_ She glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto washing the dirt from his backside and in between his cheeks, causing her to blush and look away.

"_We have to. If we don't, then Madara will surely have our heads. But I'm sure Nagato will stick up for the human and he might be able to live among us…" _A crease formed between Gaara's none eyebrows as his eyes narrowed; he didn't have faith in what he said and he was concerned for the human's life.

"_I hope so." _Ino sat a hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing him to look up at her. _"I have to go home now, you'll watch over him… right?" _ It was an order, not a suggestion. She gave one last smile and left when Gaara nodded, giving one last warning look as she did so.

"_Why do I have to be stuck with him?"_ the redheaded snake asked himself as he looked back to see the blond man laying himself down on the mat on his side, pulling the sheet up to his chin. _"And why did I give him my wall hangings to sleep on?"_ He sighed as he settled onto his curled up body, closing his eyes and falling asleep before the blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: I think I'm going to be done with this story before I finish my I'm Yours one, which is sad. But I'm really starting to like this one a lot. I know you readers are confused about the two snakes being all nice, but there's a reason for that and I will explain later. So review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Lou-pie: awww, I didn't get as many reviews for my last chapter like I did with the first two, how sad. Oh well! There's still more to come and lots of stuffs are gonna happen in the story… I hope… anyways! Read on and review to let me know if I should continue on. A lot of you seem to be enjoying it though!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, more to come**

**Disclaimer: don't own, only the plot… sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

To be awakened at the crack of dawn was not something Naruto had in mind. He had just fallen asleep a couple of hours ago before someone was shaking him awake again, groaning and rolling away from the hands. However, the person who was trying to wake him suddenly whipped him in the ass rather sharply which had the blond jumping up and rubbing his sore ass, now fully awake. He glared at whoever had hit him before his eyes widened at the redhead snake before him until he remembered who the creature was.

"What do you want? I'm tired since I didn't get much sleep last night," Naruto groused, yawning widely as he stretched.

Gaara snorted. "I have to take you to see Madara," he mumbled back unhappily. He looked away and gritted his teeth at the wide eyed look the blond was giving him. "I'm guessing your father has told you about him."

Naruto nodded while looking down, gulping loudly. "Are we going now, or can I get something to cover my loins with?" He looked up with a blush while he stood, covering his privates with his hands. He rolled his eyes when Gaara only tilted his head in confusion. "My penis, do you have something I can cover it up with?" Naruto was blushing a pretty red by the time Gaara seemed to understand.

Realization dawned on the snake before he shook his head, looking down where the blond was covering himself. "Doesn't your penis retract?"

"Huh?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Retract?"

"Yeah, like mine." Gaara took two of his fingers and slid it inside a slit in front where his penis might have been if he were human. "When I'm excited, my penis gets hard and comes out through here. When I'm not, it stays inside so it isn't in the way. Doesn't yours do that?"

The blond's head almost exploded at the mental image the explanation had brought up, he was so embarrassed. "No sadly. Human's dicks just hang there." So embarrassed, Naruto removed his hands from his crotch to cover his face, unknowingly giving the redhead a full view of his dick.

"So that's what a human's penis looks like, and you also call it dicks? How fascinating. I didn't get a good look at it while I was carrying you to my home." The snake examined it from where he… stood? Sat? and was tempted to reach out and feel it. "It's so different from ours."

Naruto squeaked and covered himself up again, glaring at the redhead. "There's no need to stare; it's embarrassing! Now can you please get me something to cover myself up?" The blond thought he was going to pass out from how much blood was flowing through his head now.

Gaara smirked at the human's reaction and picked up the sheet that the blond was using and threw it at him. "Are you always this… apprehensive?" The redhead chuckled when Naruto tried to figure out a way to tie the sheet made out of fine hair around his waist.

The blond lifted an eyebrow and gave another glare at the snake; sure the redhead knew what apprehensive meant, but didn't know what loins were? "No, not usually. But look at the situation I'm in! How could I not be anxious, or terrified, or easily surprised? Jesus! I don't even know your name!"

"It's Gaara," the snake replied calmly. "And yours?"

"… Naruto…"

"Interesting name. Now if you're done, shall we go?" The redhead motioned the blond to follow him and began to slither out of the opening.

Naruto followed and was about to take a step out until he noticed how high he was and jumped back before inching his way forward again. He looked down to see Gaara curling around the tree trunk, slithering down until he reached a bridge made out of vines. Naruto looked for a way down himself, but there were no branches to climb down and Gaara was already too far away to hear him. What, does the snake think he could do the same thing he could?

Letting out a shaky sigh and seeing how high up he was, Naruto contemplated on jumping for the vine bridge since Gaara was most likely not coming back for him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped, aiming for the vines; arms and legs spread out to slow down his fall. His eyes pin pointed on where he was supposed to grab and aimed for it as best as he could, smirking when his hands came in contact with one of the vines, but his fingers didn't wrap around it fast enough and the rest of his falling body pulled him down and away from the vine.

"Shit!" he cried out as his body lost control and began spinning widely as he fell. However, he did not expect for something to wrap around him and stop his fall. Looking up, he sighed in relief when he saw it was Ino, who was curled around the tree, looking down at him like he was crazy. "Oh god, thank you."

"What the hell were you doing? You could have died you idiot!" Ino yelled while lifting him up so she could whap him on top of the head. "I was just on my way to come get you while Gaara went ahead to give the heads up to Madara. Were you trying to escape, or what?" Ino lifted the blond man onto her back and had Naruto hang on while she slithered down the tree and across the bridge.

"Gaara sent you to get me?" Well he certainly felt stupid, especially when the snake nodded. "Oh… I thought Gaara was expecting me to follow him down. He didn't say anything about getting you to come for me." He frowned as he leaned against the female snake, listening to her heartbeat.

Ino sighed. "Sounds something like that stupid coral snake would do." She began to hum after several moment of silence before something popped up into her mind that she had forgotten to ask. "Hey, what's your name? I haven't had the chance to ask yet."

"Naruto. Yours?" The blond man held the snake tighter when he noticed all the curious glares and questioning stares from the other snake folk that were crawling about, slithering from one tree to the next, only stopping to have a closer look at the stranger that was on Ino's back.

"Ino." She glared at the others, hissing at them to get lost and go about their business. "I can tell that you are rather frightened. I would be too if I was in your situation." The blond snake reached behind and patted Naruto's sheet clothed thigh. "But your land, what's it like?"

Naruto shrugged. "We don't live in trees for one thing and our bridges are made out of metal, wood, or stones, not vines… maybe in some places, but they're being replaced with new modern technology. Our homes are also made out of wood or bricks, sometimes metal if they're large buildings, like the factory my father used to work at before he got fired."

"Fired? Was your father burned to death?" Ino asked after she gasped, her wide eyes staring back at the human, making Naruto chuckle.

"No, no. Fired is a term we use when our bosses no longer need us or want us, so they tell us to leave and never come back by telling us we're fired. My dad's boss fired him because he no longer needed him when he got what he wanted, too bad dad didn't make him suffer when he killed him." A scowl grew on Naruto's face as remembering the bastard Gatou guy who only used Minato's talents for his own use. That guy Haku was long gone when that happened and most likely not a part of it, hopefully; the girlish man was rather nice.

"Minato _killed_ someone? Really? I never knew he could do such a thing… What did his boss do to make him so mad?"

"The guy used my dad for his own use and when he got what he wanted, he tossed my dad aside like he was nothing, which wasn't good since we hardly had any money saved up because of the low pay Gatou paid after he promised how much my dad was supposed to be making. Good riddance to that bastard." The scowl grew and was holding onto the snake rather harshly, but the female blond didn't mind since she could feel the anguish the human was feeling.

"Wow, good thing Minato killed him then. I read about this thing you humans call money in one of the many books that has washed up on our beaches that hadn't been destroyed by the water and that stuff seems to make a person do horrible things, like it controls them. It's sad really." Ino began to slither down a tree and onto the ground, gliding across the ground a lot faster towards their destination. "But power is what makes people crazy here more so than it does with humans, or as I read from your human's history and my people's history."

The human only hummed, nervousness welling up in his stomach, creating large butterflies to fly around hazardly in his belly. He was terrified of meeting the snake peoples' king and after the stories he heard from his father didn't help. He knew they were close as well as the trees began to get larger and more polished and furnished and just about a mile up ahead was the so called palace that was set in the largest tree. When they got there (still on the ground), a couple of guards were sitting in front of the floor entrance, their tales a sort of different colors that Naruto had recognized but couldn't remember the name of the snakes.

The guards gave the blond man a hard glare, but knew that the human was to be brought forth to the king to see what fait had in store for him. A servant was called and the small male snake led them up several tunnels and floors until they reached the main floor. Inside the tree really did look like a palace, only made out of wood, but it was hard to tell since the wood was sanded down and polished, making the wood shine. Several torches hung from the ceilings to light the hallways and rooms, giving the place an eerie, yet homey, feeling.

"His lordship is right through this door," the manservant said as he began to open the door, holding it open for Ino and Naruto. Once they were through, the manservant left and the door swung closed again.

The throne room (what Naruto calls it) was much bigger than the one before and a long rug made out of silky fur ran along the floor in front of them, stopping just underneath a large, male, black snake. Naruto gulped as red eyes much like Itachi's glared down at him, long black hair framing his face. In many ways, this half snake, half human looked so much like Itachi; the same eyes, hair (almost), and skin, and fangs. The snake beside the dark hair creature was male as well and red with red hair, pale skin, thin body, and light lilac eyes. This snake looked much nicer, especially since it appeared he didn't have any fangs.

"_Is this the human you were talking about, Gaara?" _ the black snake asked the coral snake who stood a few feet in front of him. When Gaara nodded, the red eyed creature motioned the two forward.

Ino gently set Naruto down onto the ground and pushed him forward towards the black snake, a hand sitting gently on the small of his back. Once in front of the black snake, most likely their lord, with Gaara and Ino on either side of him, the king ran his eyes over the human's body, an eyebrow lifting at the white sheet around the blond man's waist. After checking the human over, the black haired snake motioned for the female snake and coral snake to leave. The two did so after a few hesitations, giving Naruto a few backward glances before closing the door behind them.

With the two snakes gone, Naruto felt rather uncomfortable and tried not to let himself shake visibly in front of the king and his most likely mate. Both the blond and redhead were looking at the black snake, waiting for him to say something.

"I am Lord Madara and this is my mate Nagato. Who are you?" the king finally asked, a look of remembrance in his eyes as he continued to gaze down at the human.

"N-Naruto," the blond replied, cursing mentally at his stutter.

"You look oddly like a man that has been here before you. Do you know him? His name is Minato."

Naruto's eyes widened at this and he looked away, fear welling up inside him at the possibilities that the snake could do to him. It seemed Gaara hadn't told the king yet and left it upon the blond to do it himself. "Yes, actually. He was my… father." He wished he had said something else once it had left his mouth.

Red eyes widened in shock before turning into twin glares while Nagato gasped, eyes wide as well. Madara suddenly left his spot beside his mate and began gliding across the floor towards the blond, who backed away from the malice that dripped off the snake's form. Madara only followed him until Naruto tripped over his own foot and fell onto his ass, the black creature leaning over him with hostility glowing in his eyes.

"So you're the thing that was born from those _two_." He curled around the blond loosely, surrounding Naruto with his tail to make sure he wouldn't get away if he chose to escape. Madara smirked at the terrified human. "Hn, you don't look like much. I didn't have anything to be afraid of; you're nothing compared to what I had in mind. You're weak, I can smell it. I should kill you right here, right now." The black haired snake hissed and opened his mouth widely, making Naruto freeze in terror.

Before Madara could do anything, Nagato had crawled hurriedly to his mate and wrapped his arms around his lover to stop him, holding the king back. _"Wait! Don't kill him! He hasn't done anything! What Minato and Kushina did were their mistakes, not his!"_

Madara pushed the redhead off of him and glared at his mate for stopping him. _"Why shouldn't I kill him when he was a born mistake?" _Nagato winced at his mate's words and frowned unhappily while Madara turned back to the blond. "Tell me, boy, where is Minato and Kushina?"

Naruto was too stunned to answer and continued to stare at the snake in terror, eyes wide in fear.

"Answer me!"

The blond flinched away, closing his eyes as he turned away. Madara was about to hit the human when Nagato intervened again and unwrapped his mate from the human's body, bring the blond close to him while glaring angrily at the red eyed snake, feeling a little upset when he felt the blond shake in his arms.

"Stop it Madara. The boy is terrified and is too scared to answer your question," Nagato hissed, surprising his mate. Usually, the redhead was gentle and submissive with him, agreeing or disagreeing gently to everything he said. But now, one simple little human brought out a new Nagato that Madara had only seen once and it was directed towards him.

"As he should be. He doesn't know what powers I hold," Madara murmured back, letting his mate have his way… for now, uncurling himself completely so he could sit a few feet away from them.

Nagato did his best to calm the human, rubbing his back soothingly and whispered that everything will be ok in the blond's ear. Naruto slowly came out of his shock and began to relax, his breathing slowing down a little while his body stopped shaking. Once the blond had calmed down enough that Nagato knew he would reply, the redhead set the blond down back onto the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened to Kushina and Minato?" the red snake asked, holding Naruto's gaze.

Naruto swallowed several times, trying to find his voice again and finally answered after several tries. "T-they're… dead." He bit his bottom lip as Nagato gasped quietly, the redhead's face dropping in despair at the human's loss.

"How and when did this happen?"

"My mom died five years ago by some disease and my dad died by getting run… over by a carriage not long afterwards." Oh god, the pain of losing his parents came back like a slap to the face. Naruto tried his best to live on and he was able to do so by staying out at sea for months and working hard so he didn't have to remember. Now… he had to tell these… creatures what had happened and somehow it made him feel even worse. But he did not cry, though his eye sight was becoming blurry from unshed tears.

Nagato felt the blond's pain and hugged him tightly, feeling teary eyed himself. From the corner of his eye, he could see Madara smirk when he heard that Kushina was dead, but that soon turned into a disturbed frown upon hearing Minato's death. "You poor child," the red snake whispered. "I feel your pain; Minato and Kushina were great friends of mine and I loved them very dearly, especially Minato. I'm still angry at Madara for what he tried to do all those years ago." He glared at his mate with his red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks.

The larger snake only rolled his eyes and slithered back to his spot where he was before, sitting down on his coiled up snake self with an unhappy frown, a distant look in his eye. The redhead stopped glaring when he saw how much the death of the human's father was eating him up inside, wanting to go and be there for him, but they had to decide what they were going to do with the blond.

"Madara…" Nagato called softly, gathering his mate's attention. _"What are we going to do with him? We surely can't kick him out of the village; the rogue snakes or snakes from other villages would eat him for sure." _

"_Well I certainly don't want him here! Looking at his face, which is so similar to __**his,**__ brings back so many memories that I thought I had forgotten…"_ The black snake glared at his mate, but it held no bite to it and it quickly softened at the look Nagato was giving him, one that held love and admiration.

"_Please, don't kick him out. I highly doubt he'll be a nuisance."_ An idea suddenly sprung up and he gave a small, with a hint of worry, to his mate. _"Didn't you say once that your niece has been bothering you and others because he's become sexually frustrated?"_

Madara gave the other an odd look and crossed his arms. _"Sasuke? Yeah I did, but I highly doubt this human would want to have sex with my niece any more than Sasuke would like to mate with him. Sasuke is picky."_ The larger snake didn't like the look on Nagato's face and wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he was thinking, but he listened anyways.

"_I know Sasuke is picky, stubborn too, but we can make this boy into Sasuke's concubine. And Sasuke did say never to bring another female, or another snake for that matter, to him ever again. Look, he's not a snake and he's not a female, and from what I'm smelling, this boy has been with several other male humans." _What Nagato didn't know that the many smells of other males was not because Naruto had sex with them, but because the blond has been around them for so long. _"One in particular smells stronger than the others."_

Confused, Naruto watched the two snakes converse with each other in that native tongue that sounded rather beautiful to the ears, wondering what was going to happen to them. However, when Nagato got this devilish look on his face, Naruto didn't want to know what they were talking about.

Madara thought over what his mate said. It sounded like a good idea and the human certainly was a looker, he'd give him that, but he didn't want to think about what would happen to the blond if his niece didn't want the human. Deciding to take the chance of getting rid of the boy from his sight, he finally agreed to his mate's suggestion. _"Fine, but you owe me."_

"_Of course, I'll be by tonight. Get everything ready for me while I escort Naruto to Sasuke's room,"_ Nagato gave a small hiss of excitement and began to leave the room with Naruto still in his arms, missing the suggestive look Madara was giving his scaly behind, but he could feel it.

?

After traveling down many tunnel like hallways and passing by many rooms, Nagato finally stopped in front of two large doors and put Naruto back down onto his feet, knocking a couple of times. When no one answered, he tried again, this time receiving an answering hiss.

"_If that's you Madara bringing me another female, fuck off!" _ was the hissed answer, making the blond grimace from the anger even though he didn't understand what the person on the other was saying.

"_It's me, Nagato, and I haven't brought any females with me," _the red snake answered calmly, smiling gently when the door opened to reveal another clone of Itachi, only this one much younger and with shorter hair that reminded Naruto of a duck's butt, but he still had those red eyes much like Itachi's and Madara's.

The dark haired snake gazed at Nagato questioningly before his gaze fell upon Naruto and his eyes widened at what he was seeing. The black snake looked so astonished at seeing the blond that he couldn't even utter a single word, only opening and closing his mouth as he searched for something to say. However, he did slide aside for the others to come in, never taking his eyes off the human that was now standing in his room. All the while, Nagato had a strange smirk on his face while he kept close to the blond.

"_Sasuke, this is Naruto, he'll be your concubine for the time being since we couldn't figure out what else to do with him,"_ the redhead explained, snapping the black snake out of his shock. _"Be nice, he's been through some dramatic events and is confused of what's happening."_

The black snake that was almost as large as Madara and yet bigger than Nagato didn't answer, but he did raise an eyebrow towards the redhead's way in questioning. He nodded and motioned for his uncle's mate to get on out of here before looking towards the blond again with an unreadable expression, eyeing the sheet wrapped around Naruto's waste oddly. Nagato left silently after giving the blond one last comforting look and one last warning look to Sasuke.

Naruto looked around the room while he stood there with his hands clasped behind him, wondering why he was here with this snake. "So," the blond began, gathering Sasuke's full attention who seemed to be rather engrossed in Naruto's legs. "Do you have any idea why I'm here with you-what are you doing?" he asked when the large snake drew close to his legs, touching them with curiosity in his eyes.

When Naruto moved his legs away, Sasuke glanced up before standing (sitting?) up straight again with a look of embarrassment. "Nagato said that you were to be my concubine, but I'm not interested in mating with anyone, especially with something that I don't know might have a disease." The black snake turned and slithered away towards an opening that was in the shape of a door and began to go out.

The blond flushed in anger and followed the snake out, stepping out into a balcony similar to the one's back home and stepped in front of him without any fear. "Now look here, I don't want to have sex with you either because I too am not interested with having sex with anyone except for one person." A sad and longing look suddenly replaced Naruto's anger as he thought about Kiba and then Kakashi, looking away as he thought about them. "I hope they're alright…"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side a little and asked, "Who is they?"

Naruto looked back up, remembering why he was out here in the first place. "Uh, no one! As I was saying before, I don't want to have sex with you either! And since we both agree on the same thing, I'll be going now." The blond made to pass Sasuke, but the snake slid in his way, doing so each time whenever the human try to pass him. "Get out of my way."

"Listen," Sasuke began while rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, "the only reason why you're here is because my uncle and his mate didn't know what to do with you, so they decided to make you my concubine as a reason for you to stay with me." He sighed and went back inside, murmuring to himself. "And Nagato probably complained that I was annoying every one because I'm 'sexually frustrated,'" he mumbled, doing his best voice to mimic Nagato's. "If they want to help, they should bring something I would actually like, not some female snake that's a total idiot."

"You're not into women either?" Naruto asked after following the snake back in and catching the last phrase the other said.

"We don't call them women here, but yes. I find them rather annoying and clingy." Sasuke shivered and made a look of disgust at a sudden memory. "Now, since I do love Nagato, I will do as he asks and look after you, even though he didn't really say that, but I know that's what he meant." He began to glide away from the blond and back out to the balcony, motioning for him to follow. "But I would like to ask you to stay close by since there has been talk about rogue snakes getting too close to our village's border and there are other snakes here that wouldn't hesitate to eat you."

Naruto gulped at the thought of being eaten whole and followed Sasuke back outside. "Well I certainly don't want to be eaten, that's for sure," the blond said with a nervous laugh. "But all this is just too much to take in! I can't believe all those stories my dad used to tell me are actually true! Now I know why mom was upset every time I ask them to tell me about this place…" He almost tripped over the sleek tail in front of him and stumbled into the raven haired male, who was giving him an odd and questioning glance.

"Who exactly are your parents?"

_Here we go again. _"Minato and Kushina," was Naruto's quick reply, waiting for the other to become angry and inflict some sort of pain, but what he did get instead was a wide eyed, shocked look that only lasted for a moment before Sasuke grabbed the blond's shoulders and was giving a 'don't fuck with me' look. "I'm serious! Geez, can I go at least saying that once without someone becoming mad at me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow when the snake let him go and began to pace around the room, or that's what the blond thought he was doing, slithering around in circles. "What, did you know my parents too?"

"Of course I did!" Sasuke hissed with a glare, stopping his pacing. "Minato was best friends with my father and was there for my birth before he left several years later. That's when I knew that you were the cause of their troubles." The snake was expecting for the other to look hurt, but apparently, the blond had heard it all before and looked unimpressed at the black haired creature.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who thinks that," Naruto snapped, turned his back to the raven and almost fell down a slide like thing that was supposedly the snake's 'stairs,' deciding to go down it and get away from the snake. He did not expect, though, for Sasuke to follow after him with a strange look on his face. "What do you want?" the blond asked without stopping, wondering when the winding down steps would stop.

"… You are the first creature who has ever talked back to me without fear," Sasuke replied a little harshly, making Naruto stop and spin around.

"Well excuse me Mr.-"

"I like it."

Naruto did a double take, the most outrageous look on his face that Sasuke had ever seen and thought it looked adorable on the blond now that he was seeing him in a new light. The human's face turned from shock to confusion then to horror at the husky look in the red eyes that were staring down the blond's body. Naruto tried to back away from the snake only to trip on the end of Sasuke's tail again and fall against another piece of Sasuke's snake half, realizing that the black creature had curled around him just enough to trap him.

"Oooook, I see that you are suddenly infatuated me, but I'm not the type that sleeps with strangers, so I'm going to go now." Naruto made to climb over the black scaly wall, but Sasuke lifted the part where Naruto was climbing lightly, making the blond fall back into the circle. "Listen, I know you said that you have to take care of me, but seriously, I can take care of myself just fine."

The black snake's face suddenly became surious, giving a small snort. "I'd love to see you struggle on your own here for one day before I swoop, or rather, slither in to save you from eating something poisonous, or stop you from being eaten." Sasuke rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "You don't know this place well enough to know about the dangers that lie here, and you're small; an easy target to hungry predators such as myself."

The blond huffed from where he still sat and turned away from the black haired snake, crossing his arms over his chest while he thought of what to do next. "Why does life hate me?" he whispered to himself when he thought back to all the things that had happened the last few days. "First we were attacked by pirates, then I was almost raped by one, but luckily some crazed whale attacked our ship and I was saved only to be dumped into the ocean and be washed up onto this god forsaken island full of these creatures. And not only that, I was separated by my friends… I wonder what they're up to." Unknowingly to him, Naruto's voice had gotten louder with each sentence, letting the black snake hear what had happened to him in the past few days.

Sasuke was pissed when he heard that this interesting and delightful blond was almost raped by "pirates", but almost laughed at the whale part; he would have if he wasn't hung up on the rape part, but decided not to ask about it. "I don't think it was a crazed whale, as you said it was, that attacked your ship, whatever that is."

A blond brow lifted as Naruto looked back over his shoulder to glance at Sasuke in confusion. "What do you mean it wasn't whale? I'm pretty sure it was by the looks of it."

"Ok then, what did it look like?" Sasuke waited with his arms crossed and an amused look as he watched the blond try to answer back.

"It was, ah, it had… um… ok, so it was too dark to see, but I'm sure it was a whale."

The snake chuckled while shaking his head slowly. Sasuke had never met anyone that made him act this way in such a long time. The blond was adorable and actually talked back instead of cowering in fear like all the others do. "You're cute, but I'm positive it wasn't a whale."

"Ok, oh so high and mighty snake, what do you think it was?"

"I _know_ it had to be Leviathan."

"…"

"…"

Naruto blinked once or twice before he burst out laughing, but stopped when he saw that Sasuke was being serious. "You can't be serious… there's no such thing as Leviathan!" He then blushed at the other thing the snake said. "And I'm not cute!"

"You thought the same about us, but, well, her I am," Sasuke answered with a smirk, finding the blond's facial expressions highly amusing. "And no, you're not cute… you're adorable and pleasing to the eye." The leathery coil around the blond tightened the circle around him just a little more as the black haired creature pressed in closer to take in Naruto's scent by flicking his snake like tongue out, making Naruto gulp and forget all about their conversation about Leviathan.

"Great," the human groaned as he tried his best to curl away from the snake.

?

Kiba groaned while his head pounded against his skull, feeling like he was going to puke any second now. He slowly sat up while blinking his eyes open so they could become used to the bright fire that was burning a couple feet in front of him. Thinking that Kakashi or Neji might have done it while he was asleep, he stood, only to bump his head against the ceiling of the cave. The brunette cursed and sqwuated back down while rubbing his sore head, wishing he had something to dull the pain.

His prayers were answered when a hand holding a cup made out of what looked like to be a small mellon with some kind of dark liquid in it and a deep voice suddenl said "drink." Kiba took it without question and drank it all in one go before the taste finally hit his tongue and made his lips curle in comically before he gagged. However, his headache was slowly ebbing away. Sighing in relief, but still cringing at the taste, Kiba turned to thank Kakashi, or Neji, for the drink, but his words got stuck in his throat at the creature that was curled up before him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? You had me worried when I found you three passed out on the ground after eating all those balelas," the creature said as it smiled a little at seeing that the brunette was alright. "They may seem good to eat, but their toxins can make even the strongest snake fall asleep and wake up with a killer headache. I'm Itachi by the way."

Kiba was frozen from where he sat with a wide eyed expression, jaw slack. The black haired snake waited for an answer, but all he received was the human falling backwards in a dead faint.

"Oh dear, the blond one didn't act like this when I met him, but he couldn't see my whole body." The snake shrugged before making sure there was enough wood on the fire to make a few more cups of his brew for the other two whenever they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: omg, I'm so sorry it took so long, but I had to get a new computer and I was gone on vacation to see my relatives and old friends. The old computer I had I had borrowed it from a home school system, and when I said I wanted to buy it from them, they wanted 900 bucks for it! For a used computer. I got a complete new on for only 498 and it's an HP, way better than a dell. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Lou-pie: been busy lately and my leg has been killing me and I don't know why! It feels like a cramp that stars from my butt down the back of my left leg, it also hurts when I walk. Anyways, enough about that; I haven't been in a typing mood, but I have been trying to push myself into getting this done, even thought it's been taking a while. Anyways, I was surprised by how many reviews I got from the last chapter! I am amazed and supper happy! Thank you!**

**Oh, and the niece and nephew thing, I know you're a little confused on why I kept using niece, but there's a reason for that and you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: don't own, but if I did, there would be a lot of scenes that wouldn't have been in the original (wink, wink)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A dark eyebrow lifted at the three pairs of eyes staring at him in amazement, shock, and fear; Itachi was starting to feel annoyed. The three humans had finally woken up not too long ago and the two that hadn't woken up before with the large brunette drank the same substance that Kiba had drank before. He got the same results, but knew their headaches were residing. After getting over their dislike for the taste of the drink, they finally noticed the snake creature and froze, Kiba not so much this time.

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" Itachi finally huffed out, crossing his arms to look intimidating, but the blush on cheeks only made him look harmless. Having their eyes roaming his body was affecting him... and not in a way that he wanted it to.

Kakashi was the first to snap out of his shock and realize that this snake creature appeared to be of no threat to them, but he still felt a little weary about the male. He eyed the snake for a moment before he relaxed which lessened the tense filled air a little. Seeing their captain relax helped them relax as well, trusting their elder that all was well, but kept a close eye on the snake. Neji was especially watchful of the stranger, a bad feeling washing over him.

"So," Kiba started when no one seemed to want to speak and took it upon himself to fill the silence. "Since we're friends here now, why don't we all give each other our names," he said sarcastically. "I'm Kiba." He eyed Neji who was refusing to say anything, but the intense look Kiba was giving him made him spill.

"... Neji."

"Kakashi."

All three humans were now gazing at the snake expectantly, waiting for the strange male to speak up. However, the creature appeared to be a little bashful, but he did give his name under a quiet whisper.

"... I-Itachi."

"Ok Itachi, can ya tell us where we are?" Kiba asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position; laying back against the cave's wall with his legs spread out before him, hands clasped behind his head.

"Floral Island."

Kakashi took the name in and thought it over in his head, but he never heard of an island called that before. "I've never heard the name of an island like that before," he stated when his two comrades gave him hopeful looks. "I've never seen this part of the sky before either. Wherever we are, it's far away from any other human inhabited land. Is this place full of your kind?"

The black snake nodded. "But we're not even close to any of the villages so this place is highly dangerous because of rogue snakes and large animals."

"Why aren't we in a village then if it's so dangerous out here?" Kiba asked, not liking how Itachi eyes hardened a little and looked away with a frown on his face.

"Because... I was banished for something I didn't do; I was framed for the murder of my clan, except for my uncle, cousin, and little brother who are still alive and in the main village."

Eyes widened at this and the tension was back in full force. They didn't know whither to believe this creature or start running away, but so far, the stranger hadn't done anything to the humans to make them feel threatened besides his snake like body. Kakashi, being the rational man that he is, decided to believe the creature and forced himself to calm down again, making the two others calm a bit too. But the bad feeling in Neji's gut did not leave.

Itachi nodded his head in thanks that they believed him and decided to change the subject. "Are you guys hungry? I've brought a couple of hares back with me since they are easy to catch and a zalphore." The snake went towards the back of the cave and dragged a net full of rabbits with black or brown fur in one hand. A couple to the snake seemed like two dozen to the humans. In the other hand, it was clutching to one of the legs of a reptile like creature with whiskers on it's face and a whip like tale. The skin was smooth and a dark red color with white spots on its back, the body itself was rather small, but had enough meat on its bones to feed the three humans.

Neji wrinkled his nose at the strange looking creature with a small head and said that he rather have a rabbit. Itachi reached into the net and tossed one of the carcasses onto the brunette's lap, which almost made the long haired human squeal. Instead, Neji picked up the dead rabbit and handed it over to Kiba to skin it for him, almost fomenting at the feel of broken bones beneath his fingers. Kiba grabbed his knife that was strapped to his belt as Itachi grabbed a rabbit for himself and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out a little and swallowed it whole. The three humans watched the small lump slowly make its way down the snake's throat to disappear into his stomach.

"For some reason I'm not so hungry anymore," Neji said with a grimace and told Kiba he could keep the rabbit for himself.

"That was awesome!" Kiba exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder. The rabbit was forgotten as Itachi took another one and did the same from before, the brunette watching the whole time. He had seen regular snakes eat, but this was amazing! By the fifth rabbit, Neji was look a little green. "Ya know, for a sailor, yer sure do have a squeamish stomach."

Neji only glared.

Kakashi decided to be bold and cut a chunk of meat from the beat's breast and grabbed a stick to poke the meat on and suspend it over the fire to cook. The meat in the creature was white, really white and juicy and the smell coming from the cooked meat was delicious. Itachi tore a chunk off for himself and swallowed it whole, blood dripping from his fingers and mouth. By then, Neji couldn't hold it in anymore and ran towards the entrance to throw up what little food he had in his stomach.

Kiba could only laugh as he finished skinning his meal and force a stick threw its body so he too could suspend it over the fire. "It's kinda interesting to see rabbits in a jungle."

"There never used to be," Itachi stated. "An abandoned ship with crates full of rabbits washed up on our island and now they became a favorite meal among the children since they're more like junk food than anything else." He shrugged, not really liking the taste of them, but they were filling and easy to catch.

"Cool." Kiba twisted his stick to make sure his meal was cooking evenly, licking his lips in hunger. The smell of Kakashi's meal didn't help.

Hesitantly, the white haired man took a small bite of his cooked meat and almost moaned at the heavenly taste. He took another, larger bite, downing his piece hurriedly before he was cooking some more. Neji was back by that time, holding his stomach and looking a little pale. He took one look at the roasted rabbit and immediately was going back outside to hurl. Itachi, who was looking a little concerned for his guest, reached inside the red creature's body and pulled out some blue looking gland before cleaning off the blood with his tongue and then going out towards the entrance where Neji was dry heaving.

"He's not going to make him eat it, is he?" Kiba asked his captain in a whisper as he stripped meat off his meal. A loud yell of 'no way!' resounded off the cave's walls told them everything before struggling was heard and as well as gagging.

Itachi was the first to appear with a large grin on his face, Neji following behind him with a little bit of blood running down his chin. Kakashi and Kiba looked at each other before looking back at the pretty brunette, who sat back down next to Kiba and asked for a few strips of rabbit meat. The large brunette tore a few strips from the rabbit's breast and handed it over to Neji, who ate it delicately.

"After you're done eating, you three should rest," Itachi said as he ate the rest of the red beast before throwing the waste into the fire, causing a delicious aroma to fill the cave, and cleaned the blood off the ground with his tongue, using the dirt and small rocks to clean his teeth before spitting it back out.

The three nodded and finished their meals, accepting the bedding of grass and fur that Itachi had made for them. Neji was out in minutes, the gland that the snake had given him settled his stomach and was working like a sedative to him fall asleep faster. It took a little while longer for the two older men to fall asleep, but one look at the way the black snake was sleeping calmed them and they were able to fall unconscious not too long after.

?

The rustling of dirt awoke Kakashi from his light sleep. He opened his eyes in time to see Itachi making his way out of the cave and made to follow him. He waited for the other to disappear around the corner before following him, staying far enough behind to not be heard or seen. The white haired captain followed until the black snake finally stopped and he stayed hidden behind a few bushes and some trees, easily hidden by the shadows since it was night, but he still had to keep quiet since he was now close enough to be heard.

Itachi looked rather nervous and was ringing his hands together as if he was waiting for someone in the small clearing. And waiting for someone indeed he was. Near the edge on one side of the clearing, a large snake with a dark snake like tail and a muscular human torso slithered into the clearing towards Itachi. This creature had short wild hair, but the color was hard to see even though the half filled moon gave enough moonlight to see a little better.

Kakashi watched the two hug each other lovingly, smirking at the thought of Itachi coming out for a late night snogging. But when the two let go and did not kiss, this confused Kakashi, thinking that he was wrong that the two were hitting it off. He stopped his thoughts so he could hear what they were saying, but it proved worthless since he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"_Did you find any leads?" _Itachi asked, looking at the older snake expectantly. He let out a small sigh of relief when the other nodded. _" Who is it?"_

"_I have found some old records in Mizuki's desk the other day that wasn't supposed to be there and they were about the day the clan was taken out,"_ the larger snake replied in a deep voice that would make any woman or man go wild in the bedroom. _"He left before I could find him and interrogate him. He must have known or seen me snooping around and fled; that immediately made him a rogue so watch out."_

Itachi nodded and leaned up against the snake. _"Pein...I've missed you," _he whispered lovingly, smiling when he felt arms wrap around him. _"I hate that I can only see you once a week."_

Kakashi grinned that his thoughts were indeed right when he saw how loving the two were now acting.

"_I missed you too,"_ Pein replied back, giving the other a small kiss on the lips. _"If my father finds out about what I've been doing, he'll surely have my head."_

"_I don't care what he thinks."_ Itachi latched his lips back to Pein's and let himself be dominated by the larger creature, moaning at the hands that were explore his body. One hand strayed down to the front where Itachi's dick should be and slipped in a couple of fingers in the slit there, making the long haired snake snap his head back moan loudly.

Kakashi's eyes popped wide open when he saw a tentacle like penis come out from the slit before noticing the larger snake's length was already out and much larger than Itachi's. And for some reason, the white haired man was becoming rather aroused as kept watching. Pein's hand wrapped around Itachi's dick and began rubbing it lazily while the other cupped the back of the smaller creature's head as he kissed him.

When Pein pulled back to leave a wet trail of saliva down on the other's neck, Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but it was too difficult with Pein's mouth doing those wonderful things to his neck. He finally pulled the larger snake's head away and gently whispered,

"_I'm ready."_

Pein's hands stopped what they were doing and gave his lover a quizzical stare. _"Are you sure? Because once we do this, there's no turning back."_

"_I want you inside me, I want you to be my first,"_ Itachi replied and gave a small smile to reinsurance his lover to go on.

The large snake nodded and let thick saliva drip off his tongue and onto his fingers before reaching behind his lover, fingering another slit where a human's opening would be and pushed a finger in slowly. Itachi did not look like he was in any pain at all, but lust filled his eyes as he moaned and panted passionately against Pein's neck, whining for him to hurry up. Pein was going as fast as could without hurting his lover before he deemed the other stretched enough for his size.

Kakashi watched as the large snake laid them down on their sides, saddling up behind the black snake and wrapped an arm around him while one hand wrapped around the base of his cock to steady himself as he pushed into the slit in Itachi's smooth, scaly behind, drawing out a throaty groan. The captain was fascinated at the skeptical and couldn't tear his eyes off the two writhing snakes, watching Pein take Itachi's virginity (though he didn't know that). It was also arousing and Kakashi left before he could get anymore excited than he already was and he needed to get back before either of his men woke up or before the snakes' loving was done.

Back at the cave, the man laid back down beside Neji, who was in between the two older men, and shut his eyes, unknowingly falling asleep as soon as he did.

?

The three men were awakened by the black snake shaking them, telling them to urgently fallow them. It was dawn when the men followed the creature outside the cave, walking behind Itachi as he led them to the same clearing where Itachi and Pein had their secret meeting last night. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk and think up an excuse on why he saw them last night so he could tease the snake.

"So, had a lot of fun last night, huh?" the captain asked the snake, who looked back questioningly, but soon blushed at Kakashi's suggestive wiggling eyebrows.

"You saw that?"

"Yup, had to take a leak and then I suddenly saw you wondering off somewhere and curiosity got the better of me so I followed." Kakashi was now walking beside the male and was now elbowing him in the side. "Quit the handsome snake you got there." Itachi's blush deepened and he shoved the captain away lightly. "Do we get to met him?"

Neji and Kiba looked completely lost, but kind of got the hint that something they shouldn't know had happened.

"... Actually, yes," Itachi replied a little solemnly. "He's taking you guys back to the main village where it is safe...I hope."

"Well that's reassuring," Neji said sarcastically. "But wait, isn't he a rogue snake like you?"

"No. He's from the main village and comes out once a week to meet me... we were best friends and then lovers before all this stuff about me killing the clan came up," Itachi answered, a little sad that he was losing his new friends. "Pein will make sure you three are kept safe and I'm sure Nagato, the queen, will as well."

The four of them waited in the clearing for a few minutes before Pein slithered out with a net full of rabbits for the trip. His spiky hair was a rusty orange and his eyes were a light lilac color, skin lightly tanned on his human half and his scales a dark brown on his back, light brown to white on his belly. Three piercings were seen on the bridge of his nose and Neji grimaced at the sight. Raw power moved beneath the skin of the reptile and the three men felt nervous around this giant snake.

"This is Pein, he will be the one looking out for you," Itachi said, standing close to his lover with a small smile. "Pein, this is Kakashi, Kiba, and Neji; keep them safe."

The large brown snake nodded and was kissed by the small reptile lightly before Itachi slithered away back into the jungle hurriedly with his head down. Pein's eyes followed his lover in concern, but knew he would be fine and that he would see him again next week. When Itachi disappeared from sight, the brown snake turned around and went back the way he came from, not waiting for the others or waiting to see if they were following. The three men ran after him, probably much safer with him than on their own through this giant jungle.

?

Sigh. Blink. Swallow. Another sigh. Another blink... this was getting rather old. The other in front of him was feeling the same way by the way the tip of his tail twitched back and forth in irritation. Naruto rolled his eyes, considering that Sasuke wasn't hanging on him or cornering him anymore ever since the blond had smacked him harshly yesterday. Now it was a new day and... a little awkward; it should after that hit Sasuke took from Naruto. The human thought that the reptile would go ballistic on him, but the black snake seemed to admire the blond even more for sticking up for himself, but Sasuke knew when he was pushing his luck to be near the human.

They had just awoken not too long ago and had eaten, but there was nothing else for Naruto to do unless he wanted Sasuke to follow him around all day like a baby sitter and just the thought made him want to gag. Though, a nice hot bath sounded nice at the moment; he was starting to smell. He noticed that the snake could smell it too from where he sat by the way his tongue only flung out in small flicks instead of those large flicks he usually does. For god sake, if the creature could smell with his tongue, why does he need a nose?

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto began to ask, Sasuke's head snapping towards him with keen interest shown on his face. "Is there any way I could take a nice hot bath?"

"Of course! We have a couple of hot springs near the palace," Sasuke replied, smirking at the delightful grin Naruto gave him. "Follow me, I'll show it to you." The black snake opened the doors for the blond and let him out first before closing it and taking the lead again.

A few of the servants watched in amusement as Madara's niece was acting more like a servant/guardian for the human rather than acting like the prince that he is. A couple were even brave enough to comment about it, but soon regretted it when Sasuke hissed angrily at them and glared, making the unlucky servants slither away in fear. Naruto was confused since he didn't know what they were saying, but by the way Sasuke stayed close to him and the way the servants were staring at their prince in mock, the blond knew it wasn't something he wanted to know.

?

"Ahhhh," Naruto groaned as he lowered himself into the hot spring after taking off his covering. There were many around him in all different shapes and sizes, being used by other snakes of the village, and all of them had been rebuild with smooth stone to fit their comfort. The regular rough texture had been grounded down and even a seat had been added around the hot pool.

The sound the blond had made aroused Sasuke to an extent and he shivered at all the other sounds Naruto would make once the black haired male had manipulated him into his bed. However, he needed the human to trust him first before he could do anything and not make Naruto run away. Sasuke knew it was going to tire his patience, but he would keep his hands to himself... for now. The thought of taking the blond without his consent made him feel sick to his stomach.

"You enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked quietly as he too slid in, taking up most of the pool with his tail. He too couldn't help but groan as the heat began working at his stiff muscles.

"Very much so," Naruto replied with a sigh, laying his head back against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. Now this was something he desperately needed. "So, Sasuke, your Madara's nephew, eh? Must be tough with his quick temper."

The black snake looked over at the blond in confusion. "Nooo, I'm his niece."

Naruto's eyes popped open at this and he looked Sasuke up and down. "You're a female? I never would have guessed."

"No! I'm very much male, thank you very much!" Sasuke snapped, not liking being called a female. "Since I'm second born, I'm called the niece. My older brother was called the nephew because he was born first. Any child born after the first is called the niece, it's more like a status than anything else to uncles or aunts."

"I see... weird. We call women nieces and males nephews."

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow. "You humans are fucking weird."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this, but shrugged it off. "Everyone's weird to everyone... probably why there's a lot of racism. Sad really..." The blond leaned his head back against the edge and closed his eyes, missing the confused look the other was giving him. "I should probably hurry and wash my body before getting out so I don't cook my internal organs." He looked around to see if he could find anything to wash himself until something wet and soft smacked against the side of his head before sliding off to hit the water with a small splash.

Looking down to see what it was, Naruto found a piece of spongy moss floating around in the water. He looked up at Sasuke with a questioning gaze and was given a blank look back. Guessing that this was what they used to wash up with, Naruto began scrubbing his body, making sure to do his lower regions underwater and away from the snake's prying eyes. It was embarrassing enough that he had to wash in front of the stranger, but showing his privates to the snake would have been humiliating.

"So what does your penis look like?" Sasuke asked right out of the blue, making Naruto sputter, jump up from his squatting position, and turn around to yell at the snake. Red eyes immediately traveled down the blond's body and down to his lower region, smirking at what he saw. "Interesting."

Naruto fell back into the water, only the upper portion of his face showing, when he realized what he had done, blushing brightly. The lick of the other's lips had the blond blushing even more and turned away from the snake to grab his covering, but Sasuke had quickly snatched it away. "Hey!"

"Uh, uh, there's no way you're going to wrap this dirty thing around that delicious body of yours again," Sasuke murmured huskily into the blond's ear, giving it a small lick before he pulled away with a smirk. What he didn't expect, though, was the blond to punch him in the gut so he could grab the covering that Sasuke had dropped when the wind was knocked out of him from the hit.

Naruto washed the covering the best he could, rinsed it out, and tied it back around his waste after he got out of the warm pool, not liking the way the wet hair stuck to his skin. He glared at Sasuke, who was getting out of the pool as well and was dripping wet, waiting to see if the snake was going to get angry with him. Instead, Sasuke admired the blond for his boldness, but seemed a little annoyed at the punch and calls from the other snakes that had seen the scene.

"Shall we go back inside?" the snake offered after hissing at the others to shut up with a glare that promised death.

"Nah, not yet. I want to check out that garden we passed by on the way over here," Naruto replied, motioning Sasuke to lead the way.

They followed the trail back towards the palace, only taking a different rout towards the garden where the entrance of it was a tree that had no top and just curved back down to the ground, and it was covered in vines with bright blue flowers with three purple lines on each of it's seven petals. The bushes around the garden acted like a fence and were about a few inches taller than Sasuke, filled with bright red leaves and yellow flowers. Inside the garden was much more than Naruto could take in one setting and he had to lean against the snake to steady himself and catch his breath.

The place was filled with any color imaginable with all sorts of fruits, plants, birds, and insects. Naruto slowly strutted in, Sasuke following closely behind him, and sniffed each species of flowers he could find, taking a liking to the dark rusty orange with yellow points, a short stem, and had several rows of petals, almost like a rose. Sasuke picked it for him and handed it to him, liking the smile he was given. The blond brought it up to his nose to smell again, hiding most of his bottom face as he glanced up towards the snake with bright blue eyes.

"May I pick some more for the room?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gently pulled the flower away to set it on the blond's ear, making him blush. "It's rather plain."

"Pick as many as you want," the snake replied, his face softening at the gorgeous smile he was given. It seems like his patience is gaining him more points than his seducing; best to keep waiting until the blond wants it.

Naruto scampered off and began plucking his favorite flowers from all around the garden, stopping a few times to taste the fruit; a few he didn't like and gave them to Sasuke to finish them for him. While Naruto picked flowers, Sasuke picked a few as well from the orange flowers with the yellow tips and several blue flowers with a violet center that drew up the six petals a few centimeters, and began to make a crown with them. Once he was finished, Naruto was as well and he placed the crown on top of the blond's head. Naruto protested that a crown of flowers were for girls, but he left them on with a small flush to his cheeks.

?

"_How cute!"_ Nagato exclaimed as he stared down from his balcony that gave a great few of the garden. Madara was beside him, eying the spectacle below and not sure what to think of it._ "I've never seen Sasuke so happy before... that incident happened."_ Pale lilac eyes drooped sadly and he was engulfed by his lovers arms. _"I hope Sasuke will find what he needs in this boy."_

"_I'm a little skeptical about it,"_ Madara murmured. _"His father was human, but his mother was a snake."_

"_Don't worry about it. Human males can't get pregnant."_

"_Well, he's not exactly human now is he? He's part reptile too, you know?"_

"_True, but it would be sweet to have that boy get pregnant and don't you start that stupid idea of what would become of the pregnancy! I'm tired of your quick temper."_ Nagato pulled away from his lover and crossed his arms, glaring at Madara in anger. _"I'm still mad at you about that."_

Madara rolled his eyes, but smiled loving at his his mate with a hint of guilt. _"I feel bad about what I did, and my jealousy got in the way of what truly matters the most to me. I swear it won't happen again."_ The black snake pulled his lover back into his arms and kissed his lips lightly. _"You're all I want, no one else."_ Wooing his mate seemed to be helping him win over Nagato's anger.

The red snake narrowed his eyes before smiling gently, returning the embrace. _"Fine, you win this round, but tonight... I want something special."_

"_Mmm, like what?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see until tonight, eh?" _Nagato left before Madara could say anything with one last peck to the lips.

The older snake shook his head with smirk, looking back down to see Sasuke and Naruto had left the garden.

?

Naruto waded in the cool water, feeling rather refreshed. After the garden, he didn't want to go back to the palace yet and Sasuke brought him to this lake before leaving somewhere that the blond didn't know. The small lake he was swimming in was clear and shallow, but deep in some areas where a few lazy whirl pools twirled; Naruto made sure to keep away from them even though they weren't that strong. He spotted several schools of brightly colored fish and tried to catch them several times, but they were too small and too fast for him.

Laying on his back now, Naruto slowly paddled his feet to keep him afloat, but made sure to keep away from the whirl pools. However, he made the mistake of closing his eyes. He felt the gentle tug of the current, but thought nothing of it and kept kicking his feet in lazy strokes. And yet, the gentle tug became stronger and before Naruto knew what was happening, he was suddenly sucked into the swirling pool, finding out how strong the pool really was. He kicked his feet hurriedly and strongly, but it didn't seem to help and was soon pulled under water, being sucked towards the bottom.

The air in his lungs was leaving him rapidly as he continued to struggle with all his might, quickly losing strength. Bubbles rose up around him, making it harder to see and he accidentally inhaled a mouthful of water, making him choke. Before long, his strength was almost completely gone and everything was beginning to fade, his body going around and around with the current.

Giving up hope, Naruto gave up and let his body be pulled by the current. However, a pair of powerful arms wrapped around him and pulled him away from the whirl pool and back to the surface where he coughed out the water in his throat and took in a deep breath. The person that had saved him was swimming them back to the sandy banks before laying him down on his back.

The person who had saved him was more like a thing, the same thing that Sasuke was, but only much, much larger with a different colored tail. His torso was rather muscular, almost beefy, and had light orange hair, almost to the point of being blond with eyes almost the same color only a little darker with strange black marking around his right eye that traveled down his neck and stopped around his shoulder. His tail was white with yellow blotches, but not as long as Sasuke's, yet still bigger. However, he had a gentle nature about him that made Naruto feel safe.

"Are you alright? I saw you struggling and I had to come help you. You're lucky I was nearby to save you," he said, his voice soft, deep, and soothing.

"I'm fine, thanks, just being stupid and not watching where I was swimming. Thanks for saving me," the blond replied with admiration in his voice, smiling widely at the other.

"Of course; couldn't have one of Prince Sasuke's concubines killed now, would we?" The large snake helped Naruto to his feet and began to leave.

"What's your name? I'm Naruto."

The snake paused and glanced over his shoulder for a second to say "... Juugo," before he left and disappeared into the forest.

Naruto tilted his head with an odd grin and was about to jump back into the water before Sasuke suddenly slithered out from the jungle with a pile of clothes in his arms. The black creature was looking at where Juugo had disappeared with a questioning look as he slithered towards the blond, handing him the clothing.

"Why was Juugo speaking to you? He's not all that social," Sasuke asked once he handed the clothes to Naruto, now giving him a questioning gaze.

The human shrugged. "He just saved me from drowning in a whirl pool; was being stupid and not watching where I was going." He smiled sheepishly as he looked at the clothing and boots that were hidden in them in relief. He heard the other snort in irritation, most likely not happy with him.

"I will have to thank him later. I hope those fit. I grabbed what I thought would fit you from the collection house."

Naruto slipped on the pants that were a little too tight, but he would survive, and slipped on the blouse that had a small V cut in the front that showed off a little bit of his chest, which he knew Sasuke grabbed on purpose. The leather, deep brown boots were the only things that fit him, thank god, and came up to mid calf. Finally being able to wear actual clothes made Naruto sigh in relief once again and thank Sasuke for making the time to get them for him.

The snake was pleased and it showed by the smirk on his face and how he seemed to straighten to make himself seem taller. Naruto rolled his eyes at the other's ego and decided that they should head back to the palace and have lunch, feeling rather hungry from all the 'exercise' he did today.

?

Kiba was thankful for the break that Pein was giving them after hours of none stop walking (slithering in Pein's case), his clothes clinging to him because of his sweat since it was so hot. He was thirsty and was glad that Kakashi was making water containers for them out of the hard shelled melons that the snake had given to them earlier. Kakashi had cut a small hole on top of each when Pein told them that the flesh inside them was nothing but liquid and Kiba gladly drained them of their nectar, leaving some for Neji, who was carving knots to plug the holes with.

With that done, Kakashi filled them up with water from the river, dunking his head in a few times to cool himself off and take a few gulps from the river. It was clean, cool, and made him feel refreshed. He slipped off his shirt and let it soak in the water before putting it back on, groaning in relief when the cold cloth hit his hot body. His two shipmates liked his idea and did the same; Kiba going as far to dump himself in the river to completely wet himself.

"If you're done cooling off, eat something light so we can get moving again, we're rather close to the main village," Pein stated calmly, swallowing several large eggs he had found whole before regurgitating the shells back up.

Kiba wasn't all that hungry and ate a few more of those melons, while Kakashi and Neji broke an egg that Pein had saved for them and shared the yoke between each other. It was disgusting, but it would do for the time being since they didn't have enough time to cook it. Luckily for them though, they hadn't come up on any trouble yet.

"Do you think we'll see Naruto any time soon?" Kiba asked his mates, knowing very well what each of them were thinking about, but they wanted to stay positive that their blond friend was alive.

Neji shrugged, a dark look coming over him. "I don't know, maybe... if he lived through that fall."

"We just have to think positive," Kakashi jumped in, hoping to bring the others' spirits ups. "Knowing Naruto, he's not one to kill easily." He gave them an encouraging smile even though it was forced and his thoughts had strayed somewhere else, somewhere where the blond was really gone and never to be seen again. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll turn up and surprise us."

All the while, Pein looked like he was uninterested in their conversation, but inside he was chuckling at how surprised they'll be once they arrive at the village. Itachi had told him everything last night after their 'bonding', including about the blond human he ran into. Yes, it would be amusing to see the look on their faces once they see their blond human alive and well.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: what you think? I thought it went a little fast and I put a little bit of action in there. And hurray for Juugo, the awesome and gentle giant! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I am very surprised by how many I got for the last chapter, that just made my week!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Lou-pie: well, well, this story is going along swimmingly! Already up in the thirties, let's try and get to fifty withing the next chapter! If not, oh well. I'm really liking how this story is turning out and I'm glad everyone seems to like it as well. I'm gonna try and get up to about twenty chapters with this one as well.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: don't own, waaaaaah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Yum," Naruto said through a mouthful of fruit that he had never seen or heard of before. It was sweet that left a good after taste, but it was a little chewy, unlike all the other fruits he had. It was dinner time and the blond and the snake were dinning out in the balcony to enjoy the last few rays of the sun.

Sasuke wasn't a big fruit eater and mostly had a few eggs, a rabbit, and a few slabs of raw meat from some kind of animal that was called a zalphore. It was quiet except for the chirps and caws of the nocturnal animals, hearing a flap of wings from time to time. However, the silence was broken by a knock, which made Sasuke hiss silently in annoyance as he got up to answer it. Upon opening it, a young female servant stood there, looking a little nervous about being in the prince's presence.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, urging the bright yellow snake to speak.

"Madara and Nagato need to see you and your concubine right now," she answered quietly, slithering back to her work when the black snake waved her away.

"My uncle and his mate need us at the moment." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and helped him up from the floor before dragging him the king's throne room, wondering what he wanted from him when he thought everything had been cleared up about the human.

Naruto followed without complaint, even though his arm was starting to hurt, almost tripping a few times when they were going downwards in a few of the tunnels. It didn't take long to get to the throne room before Sasuke was knocking on the hard wood, double doors of the throne room. A quiet 'come in' and the two were opening one of the doors before closing it behind them. One the other side of the room, Madara and Nagato sat on their curled bodies, a large snake in front of them.

"Good, just in time," Nagato said with a smile towards his niece and the concubine. "Pein was just telling me about his wonderful find on his way back from one of the other villages. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy them Naruto." The redhead motioned the dark brown, orange haired snake towards a door at the blond's left side and the brown snake glided over the wood floors to open it.

What came out of it had Naruto freeze from where he stood. Sasuke looked at the blond with curious eyes as to why he was standing there in such shock that it was hard to tell if the human was still breathing; it was just a couple more humans. However, the black snake caught a strong whiff from one of the new comers that could be smelt strongly on the blond, which immediately had jealousy well up in Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Kiba's voice broke the blond's trance and Naruto was almost tackled to the floor by the brunette. "Thank fuck yer alive!" Kiba was suddenly pushed away and replaced with Kakashi. "Hey, I wasn't done yet!"

"We all thought you were a goner when you fell into the sea!" the captain exclaimed, ignoring Kiba's yells.

"I am very much alive, as you can see," Naruto wheezed out from the bear hug he was receiving, giving Neji a look to come help him, but the long haired brunette just stood there with a smirk. "And it looks like you got away from the pirates alright." The blond took in a deep breath once he was let go, only to be taken back into Kiba's arms and lifted off the ground for a few seconds. "Kiba, let me down!"

The large brunette obeyed, but he didn't let Naruto's glare stop him from kissing him... right in front of Sasuke, who was being held back by Pein. "There's no way I'm letting ya go that easily again!" Kiba went to kiss the blond again, only to be pushed away gently. The brunette gave Naruto a confused gaze as to why he would push him away since the blond never cared about doing it in public.

Naruto sighed and let his shoulders slump down, he knew Kiba wasn't going to take what he said next lightly. "Listen, guys, when I first got here, they didn't know what to do with me so they... made me Sasuke's concubine..." Blue eyes looked over towards the black snake, who was looking at Kiba with a smug smirk, he was talking about, making his three buddies' eyes look over as well.

"What?"

Yup, Kiba wasn't going to take this lightly.

"You're that thing's concubine?" Kiba grabbed a hold of Naruto's arms and looked into the blue gaze, begging that the blond was only kidding. Seeing that Naruto wasn't, he turned his head to growl at Sasuke, who only flickered his tongue in victory. Before the brunette could do anything irrational, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. "Yer ok with it?"

"Surely you're joking, right?" It was Kakashi this time and he looked just as furious as Kiba.

Madara in the background looked like he was enjoying this rather immensely while Nagato looked a tab bit worried. Pein looked uninterested as he continued to watch the scene roll out next to Sasuke, who was feeling rather giddy at the moment.

Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Look. They didn't know what to do with me and this was the only thing they could come up with. It's more like babysitting than anything else. Sasuke hasn't tried anything and he promised he'll take care of me. So calm down." He glared at his friend and captain, letting Neji go since he looked more amused than worried.

Kakashi hesitantly nodded after a few minutes, but gave Naruto a look to tell him that he still didn't approve of this. However, Kiba didn't look like he was going to relent at all and continued to glare over Naruto's shoulder at Sasuke. The black snake glared right back, waiting impatiently for the brunette human to agree and back away from his concubine. But when Kiba took a step closer to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, Sasuke hissed warningly.

"Kiba," Naruto started with a small warning.

"No, Naruto. I had ya first and no other person or _species_ is gonna take ya away from me," the large brunette growled out, daring the snake to say otherwise.

The blond let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh really?" Sasuke snapped as he slithered closer, ripping Naruto away from Kiba and into his own arms. "Well you weren't here to object when he became my concubine, so I guess you don't get a say in this, hm?"

"Ya wanna go about this?" Kiba grabbed the blond and pushed him away so that he wasn't in between them. The brunette then cracked his knuckles, but the snake had a confused look on his face at what the human meant. But when Kiba pushed him, he knew soon enough what the annoying human wanted.

"Don't touch me if you know what's good for you," Sasuke hissed, rearing himself up on his tail to appear taller, but that didn't teeter Kiba in the least. Instead, the brunette smirked and poked him in the side. Without any warning, Sasuke lunged at the brunette, but Kiba had seen it coming and moved aside.

Naruto watched from the sidelines with a look of annoyance while Neji still seemed amused. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" the blond hissed beneath his breath as he covered his eyes with his left hand. When he peeked out after a few moments, he gasped to see Kiba wrapped in Sasuke's tail, but his arms were still free and still trying to get a hit at the snake. However, it seemed like Sasuke was slowly crushing him.

Madara was the one to break up the fight at the very last second (surprisingly), tearing Kiba from Sasuke's grasp and pushing his niece into the hands of Pein, who held the black snake back. Madara held the brunette up by his shirt to keep Kiba, who was growling, from attacking his niece, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the situation he had on his hands now. Pein had yet to let go of Sasuke, even though the black snake had ceased his struggles, and waited for his king to give him the demand to do something.

Kiba, though, was not ready to give up for Naruto's sake. "Let me go so I can tear that ugly tail off of him!"

Sasuke looked quite offended by that and his face scrunched up in anger. "What did you say you human filth? Say it one more time and I'll make sure your death is nice and slow with plenty of pain!" He had begun to struggle again, but the larger snake holding him was too strong to break loose from.

Having enough of their foolish acts, Naruto stepped in before Madara could say anything. "Enough!" he yelled loudly, echoing in the large room and making every head turn towards him. "This is getting rather irritating." Calming himself down the best he could, he spoke again. "Kiba, there's no need to act irrational about this; we're friends, yes, with benefits... not lovers. And I have to stop the benefits part 'cause I know that you're falling in love with me."

Kiba's eyes widened at being found out, sadness and panic welling up in his heart at what Naruto was trying to say. "Ya know about that?" he asked quietly, slumping in Madara's hold.

"It's not very hard to tell when you practically wear your emotions on you sleeve. But Kiba... I can't return your love. I love you, but only as a friend. The sex was amazing, but I think I should stop it before we get too involved and someone get's seriously hurt." Naruto gave his friend a gentle and sad smile, before it turned into an angry frown when he turned around to face a smug Sasuke. "And you! I am not yours. I'm only you concubine because Nagato wants to make sure I'm safe and well taken care of and he entrusted you with the job, remember? You're the one who told me."

Sasuke 'hn'd and glanced away.

"Now, Sasuke, Kiba, there will be no fighting over me, got it?" Naruto waited until they nodded their heads before he continued. "Good. Nagato, what will become of my friends now? I mean, what will they be doing in order to live here?"

Nagato, who had just been knocked out from his shock from Naruto's voice, shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting anymore humans to show up suddenly. I could ask around and see if anyone is willing to house some humans." He crossed his arms and sighed as he thought. "I guess we'll clear out a room for them to stay in until we can figure something out." He glared at his mate when Madara scoffed and looked unwilling to house anymore humans. "I will call a servant to show you to your room."

"Thank you," Kakashi said with gratitude.

The red snake nodded and went to the main door, opened it, and ordered a servant passing by to come in. "This is Sai; he will escort you to an empty room."

The servant, Sai, looked at his queen in chagrin, but did not question the redhead. He jerked his head to the side for the humans to follow him without a word, not even waiting to see if they were walking after him. Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji had started to follow the short black haired, white and black stripped snake, but the large brunette stopped when he noticed Naruto wasn't coming with them.

"Aren't ya comin'?" Kiba asked, frowning when the blond shook his head.

"No."

"So you're coming with me, then?" Sasuke asked, looking a little arrogant with himself. However, it was his turn to frown when Naruto shook his head again.

"Nope. I need sometime to think... alone." Turning his back on the two, Naruto turned towards Nagato, who was regarding him with a worried smile. "Nagato, so far you have showed me great deals of compassion for me and my friends and I hate to ask of you if you could arrange a room for myself."

The queen snake smiled gently at the blond and nodded his head once. "Thank you, you're very sweet. I will call for another servant." Once again he went to the door and drew in another wondering servant. "This is Deidara, he'll escort you to another room."

Deidara too gave the queen an appalled look, but bit his tongue from making any nasty remark. "Aw, alright; only because you're so nice to me, un." The long, blond haired snake with a bluish-black back and a yellow underbelly waited patiently until Naruto was beside him before he left with the human blond by his side.

Kiba ran after his fellow mates after his friend disappeared around the curb of the opposite hallway, frowning deeply the whole way.

?

Naruto didn't know what to do. If he went back to Sasuke now, that would only bring more conflict between the black snake and Kiba. Same thing if he went to stay with his friends even though he wasn't alone with the large brunette. Deidara, who had decided to stay when he saw the look of loneliness written on the human's face, watched Naruto battle his inner turmoil. Blue eyes almost as bright as Naruto's, the left one covered by his bangs, watched the human trudge back and forth across the room while in thought.

"Y'know," Deidara started, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts, "I could take you to the collection house to keep your mind occupied for a few hours, un."

The blond human sighed in relief and nodded, not wanting to think anymore about his situation. "Thanks, I feel like my head is about to explode."

"From what, un?" The snake opened the door to what was considered a 'small room,' but was much larger than the room he had in the mansion he had once lived with his parents, and let the human out first before taking the lead.

"From thinking too much about my friends and Sasuke... just too many things going on at once." Naruto was glad that this snake didn't mind showing him around and staying beside him even though it looked like the blond snake had better things to do. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Showing me around and staying with me; you probably have other things you want to do."

Deidara waved it off lazily, looking uninterested. "Not really. My mate's gone hunting and won't be back until later tonight and everyone else is busy doing their servant-y things, un. Nothing much better to do anyways. And following you around keeps me from doing my regular duties for the day, un." He gave Naruto a pleasant smile while opening a door that lead outside. "The collection house is just beyond these trees, un."

"...So how do you know English? I thought only nobles were allowed to know the other languages," Naruto finally asked after a few moments.

The snake scoffed. "Did your dad tell you that, un?" He laughed when Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Everyone knows about you being Minato's son by now; word get's around fast, un. Anyways, it once was like that, but then Nagato began teaching us servants and anyone who wants to learn." He shrugged. "English was taught first since it seemed the most popular language, then Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and so on, un. There are still languages that we haven't even started yet since they just washed up on the beaches not too long ago, un."

"Oh wow. How long does it take to learn one?"

"Depends on the language and snake, un. For me the hardest was English and Chinese. The easiest was German and Spanish."

"How do you know that's what they're called?"

"Dictionaries."

"Oh." Naruto what he meant when Deidara said dictionaries. It must be those dictionaries that had one word in one language and next to it the same word only in a different language. "I only know English, Japanese, and German since my father was half German. I speak English because that's the language I spoke the most."

"German, un? So you're part German, part Japanese, and part snake, ey?"

"I guess so."

They reached a small clearing and at the center of it was a short, but wide tree that had been hollowed out. Deidara opened the small door and bent down to go inside, Naruto following after him. The blond human let his eyes adjust to the low light before he gasped at how much stuff had been collected from the beaches of the island; he wasn't expecting there to be so much. They had everything, you name it! From chairs to telescoped, clothing to books, even a couple of crates full of empty rum and wine bottles.

"Oh wow," Naruto exclaimed beneath his breath as he began to examine whatever he could get his hands on. "I've been meaning to read this," he said as he picked up a book called _A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens. It had come out not too long ago and Naruto was surprised to find a copy here and in excellent condition. "May I borrow this?"

"You can borrow whatever you want in here as long as you take care of it and put it back when you're done," the snake replied, eying the thick book in Naruto's hands. After a few moments, Deidara spoke again in curiosity. "Since you're from the human world, obviously, I was wondering if you could tell me what this is." He held up a pistol that was not loaded, making the human's eyes grow wide.

"Are there anymore?"

"Yeah, a hole crate full of them." The snake showed the box of pistols and muskets to Naruto. "What are they?"

"They're guns."

"Guns?"

"Yeah... weapons that can really hurt people by shooting out these." Naruto opened a small leather bag he had found full of lead bullets. "They may look small, but they can be fatal. Haven't you read about these."

"No... can you show me how they work?"

Naruto was surprised by the question and looked at the snake in astonishment. "Will I get in trouble?"

"Not unless you know how it works."

Shrugging, Naruto reached in, brought out a pistol and a few bullets, handing them to Deidara to hold onto while he grabbed three of the glass wine bottles. "Take me to a secluded place where I don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

The snake nodded and hurriedly made his way through the jungle, but slow enough for the human to keep up, excited about seeing a gun be used for the first time. It took a while before Deidara decided that they were far enough away from endangering anyone and sat the gun down, but kept the bullets in hand while Naruto sat the three bottles a few inches away from each other on a large tree root.

"Now stay behind me," Naruto warned after he loaded the hand gun. Once the snake was a safe distance behind him, he aimed a shot, pulled back the hammer with his thumb, and pulled the trigger.

Deidara jumped from the loud bang and the sudden explosion of the bottle, but he had a large grin on his face and he gave a yelp of excitement from the second bang and shattering bottle. However, before Naruto could shoot the last bottle, a worried yell came out from the jungle behind them before a panicked looking Sasuke and Juugo came slithering towards them, panting from how fast they were moving.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke yelled, eying the gun in the human's hand. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Deidara wanted to know how a gun worked, so I'm showing him," Naruto answered calmly, not exactly happy to see the black snake at the moment. He aimed once more and took a shot, surprising the new comers. Naruto almost laughed at seeing the two bigger snakes jump back in fear, especially at seeing the last glass bottle shatter into a billion pieces. "Aw, out of bullets already."

"You should have asked before you took anything out, especially... those weapon things." Sasuke was cautious now that Naruto was holding a weapon that he knew how to use. He eyed the weapon in the human's hand as he slowly made his way to the blond.

"Oh really? Well excuse me on taking something that belongs to us humans. Besides, Deidara was curious and I wanted something to take my mind off the situation between you and Kiba." Naruto accepted the handful of bullets that Deidara had went back and gotten while he and Sasuke were talking. "And this seemed to do the trick before you showed up." The blond snake set up a few more bottles before getting behind him again; a box full of empty wine and rum bottles in his arms.

The two large snakes expected the bang, but not one right after the other. A few more snakes showed up to see what the loud noise was, only to become excited at seeing a weapon they had no idea how it worked being used. Deidara had ordered them to stay behind Naruto before setting a new row of bottles while the human reloaded. By then, Kakashi, Neji, and Kiba showed up with Sai. The snakes were whispering to themselves, jumping, and yelling excitedly when Naruto shot and destroyed the rows of glass.

Naruto reloaded and was about to shoot again when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking to see who it was, he smiled when he saw that it was Kakashi. "May I have a try?" the older man asked.

"Sure." The blond handed his captain the gun and decided he no longer wanted to be here; done with trying to keep his mind occupied. He was a few yards away before his forearm was suddenly grabbed and he was being pulled faster away from the crowd of excited snakes. "Kiba, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to ya," was the quick reply from the brunette. He didn't stop until they were far enough away, staying silent for a few seconds to think of what to say. "Naruto, I know you needed some time alone to think, but about what? Why must ya be alone to think? Ya could think while yer with us, couldn't you?"

"No. You and Kakashi would have annoyed me and got on my back about what was bothering me," Naruto replied calmly. "I would stay with you guys, but that would only cause conflict between you and Sasuke, the same would happen if I stayed with Sasuke."

"Hell yeah; I don't trust that snake."

"I don't as much either, but I'm getting there." Naruto rolled his eyes at the disheveled gaze he was receiving. "I can tell he wants me, but he hasn't really tried anything, well at least, not anymore after I decked him one. I'm kinda upset that his black eye was gone by morning." He chuckled, but soon coughed at the angry look Kiba still had on his face

"Naruto, this is no laughing situation. We're on an island full of snake creatures that could kill us in our sleep and those raping pirates are still out there, looking for us probably." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kiba shook his head, making Naruto nervous by the way he was acting. "I know I may seem a little high strung right now and I have the right to be because I thought I lost you..."

The blond gave a sad frown and hugged the brunette. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kiba gladly hugged back and let himself be held by his friend, shoving his face into Naruto's neck and taking in his scent. "I was scared that ya were dead only to find out yer that creature's concubine; do ya know how stressful it's been these last few days?"

"I'm here now and Sasuke's taking good care of me, so don't worry." Letting go, Naruto smiled gently while brushing the back of his hand against Kiba's cheek. "Well, you can worry, but just don't get all paranoid on me, 'kay?"

The brunette nodded, a little disappointed when Naruto brought his hand back to his side. "Just promise me that if anythin' happens with that Sasuke guy, that's what ya truly want, ok?"

A little confused at what the dog lover meant, the blond nodded and gave Kiba one last smile. "I'm gonna go and find Sasuke; I need to talk to him about something. I'll check on you guys later." He watched Kiba nod and leave, brushing past Sasuke, who looked like he had been searching for the blond for a while.

The two didn't speak until the brunette was gone before the snake took it upon himself to start first. "So have you cleared your thoughts?"

"Just about. Is there a beach near here? I would like to talk there if we can," Naruto replied, hands clasped behind his back.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. If we go straight that way, we'll be at one of the shores in no time at all." The snake offered to give the blond a ride to make it go faster and Naruto decided to take it, climbing onto Sasuke's back and wrapping his arms around the creature's neck, legs clutched around his waist.

?

The waves crashing against the shore was the only sound at the moment. Naruto was too busy taking in the beach's beauty while Sasuke waited impatiently for the blond to begin, the sand didn't feel right against his underbelly. Although, the snake had to agree that the beach was a peaceful place; he hadn't been here in a long time.

"Sasuke?"

The snake almost cried out in relief when the blond spoke his name, a detailed sign that Naruto was ready to talk. "Yes?"

"Do you want me?"

"...excuse me?"

"Do you want me? As in, do you want to have sex with me?" Naruto was now looking at Sasuke expectantly with a raised eyebrow, liking how he made the other squirm at his question.

Sasuke didn't say anything, thinking over on how he should tell the human that he very much indeed wanted to mate with him. "Well... yeah, I do. I mean, you're not like the others that want to mate with me and you are rather delicious looking to me. I guess, in other words, I want you for your body."

Nodding, Naruto stayed calm, knowing already that was the answer. "I see. What if I said no and went back to Kiba?"

"I'd be angry as hell. But I wouldn't stop you if that's what you want; I can't force you to have sex with me." The glare on the snake's face told Naruto that Sasuke was having a hard time saying this, but the blond knew the reptile would keep his word.

Naruto smiled gently at this, his eyes bright which had Sasuke's heart skip a beat at how beautiful the blond looked at the moment; with his long blond braid flapping gently with the light breeze, his spikes being ruffled. The blush on Sasuke's cheeks caused Naruto to smile wider, teeth showing a little when he gave a small laugh. Sasuke's face softened at the sweet sound and decided that he indeed really wanted the blond.

"I think," Naruto began, catching the reptile's attention, "that you do want me, but not only because of my body, but for something more. You just don't know it yet since it's too soon." He winked at the other. "And I've decided to stay with you for the time being. I would like to stay with my friends, but being around Kiba would be too awkward for me."

Sasuke yelled mentally in victory while smirking smugly on the outside. "Good... but would you ever mate with me?"

Naruto appeared to be thinking it over before he smirked back. "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see, hm?" He had turned around and was walking along the shore before Sasuke could answer, keeping his eyes open if he found anything interesting on the beach.

The snake quickly followed after him, giving the blond quick glances from time to time, a little confused at what Naruto meant. He kept quiet, not wanting to break the comfortable silence, but he did keep an eye out to make sure they weren't in any danger considering they were far enough away from the village, any rogue could and would attack them. Keeping Naruto safe was his top priority at the moment.

"Hey look!" Naruto shouted, pointing down the beach.

Sasuke looked and was surprised to see a rather large boat washed up on the sand, tilted on it's side a little with it's broken down mast to keep it from completely falling over. It looked like it hadn't been there for very long, but it did look like it was in very bad shape. Sasuke followed after the blond to the boat, looking around to see if there were any signs of foot prints in the sand. He did find regular bird prints and a set of prints that looked like a mammal's, but no human or snake prints.

Deeming it safe, Naruto entered the large hole in the bow of the boat and went to explore. Sasuke made sure to stay close to him while he looked around at the goods that hadn't been washed away with the sea. Something didn't feel right about this place and Sasuke wanted to hurry up and get out of here even if he had to drag Naruto out as well. Everything was quiet, except for the subtle splashes against the haul of the boat.

"Hey Sasuke, check this out," the blond exclaimed from another room in the boat. Once the reptile had found him, he noticed that Naruto was holding a bottle full of some kind of brown liquid. "Well ain't it my lucky day? This crate is full of ale and wine!"

Sasuke had heard of wine and ale from the other snakes that had tried some and he saw what it did to them; made them act like stupid fools and klutzes. Now he wondered if humans acted the same way whenever they drank that stuff. He watched the blond bring it back outside and put it on the ground a safe distance away from the water before going back in. The black snake never left his side for a second.

Naruto had found several things that he deemed interesting and useful, piling them outside on top of the crate full of liquor. When he was finally done with the bottom half of the ship, he went upstairs to explore the upper deck. However, Naruto was not expecting to be suddenly tackled to the floor by a large white dog with brown floppy ears. The blond yelped when he hit the ground and yelled in pain when the dog bit his arm. Sasuke quickly used his tail to whip the animal, making the dog yelp and jump away, growling and barking at the intruders.

For the first time for Naruto, Sasuke looked actually terrified and it was caused by the very, very large dog. The reptile had never seen anything like this before and the loud barks, growls, and snapping of teeth kept Sasuke from wanting to wrap his tail around the animal and squeeze the life out of it. However, the snake was clearly shocked when Naruto laid down on the floor and slowly scooted across it to get close to the animal, looking as nonthreatening as he could.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a hiss, earning a growl from the animal.

"It's a dog, on a boat, it was most likely the captain's or the crew's dog before something happened to them," Naruto replied quietly, making kissing noises and whistled to the dog to calm it down and go to him. "Hey puppy," he said to the animal in a rather high voice.

"Dog? What the hell is a dog?"

"That's a dog."

Sasuke looked unimpressed. "I know, dobe. What I meant was, what are dogs to humans?"

"Dogs can mean anything to us. Usually people buy a dog to have a friend and that friend will almost do anything for you if you train and raise it right." Naruto had now rolled onto his side and just laid there, smiling at the dog kindly.

Sasuke had lowered himself as well and tried to appear as innocent as Naruto, but it was difficult by his threatening like snake body. When he did this, though, he noticed that the dog had stopped growling and barking, but it still had its ears back. Slowly the dog made it's way over towards the blond, who had reached out a hand for the animal to sniff. The wet nose made contact with Naruto's hand and it began to take in the human's scent, finding him nonthreatening and it licked the blond's hand.

Deeming it safe, Naruto began to pet the dirty head of the dog, making it pant and loll it's tongue out. Sasuke found it's characteristics odd and slowly approached it which intern made the dog growl and back up. Naruto told the snake to stop where he was and stay low before he sat up, beckoning the dog to come back to him. It did, but hesitantly while keeping an eye on Sasuke. Once again, Naruto earned its trust to pet him again, motioning for Sasuke to stay where he was.

"Hey boy," Naruto said with smile, finding the dog's panting and sticking out tongue to be relaxing. "Look how big you are! Is there anyone else on this boat?"

Immediately, the panting was gone and its tongue was rolled back into its mouth. The dog trotted towards a door near the back of the boat where the captain's brig would be and used its nose to push the door (that had been opened a crack) open. The dog went in, only to stick out its head and bark quietly, whining until Naruto made his way to the door. The blond told Sasuke to stay when the reptile made a move to follow, which had the snake bite his bottom lip in worry.

Naruto peeked into the destroyed room before going all the way in. It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the dark room, but he did find the dog's silhouette next to what used to be the captain's bed. The dog whined, giving little yelps for Naruto to hurry over to it and check out what he found. The blond quickly walked over towards the cot and saw that someone was laying unconscious on it. Naruto immediately went into action and picked up the light weight man and carried him back outside so he could see what condition the man was in.

Sasuke was at his side in a second when he saw Naruto carrying someone, ignoring the dog's growling. "Is he alright?" he asked once the man was one the floor.

"I don't know," Naruto replied as he pushed away the man's shoulder length hair away from his face, gasping at what he saw. The man was quite tan with a scar that crossed over the bridge of his nose, a shade darker than the rest of his skin.

"What? What is it?"

"Iruka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: ooooh, cliffhanger! I think I went a little too fast with this chapter, but I redid some of it several times until this came out of it. I knew I wanted Iruka to come back sometime, I just didn't know it would be this soon. Anyways, review and tell me what you think and any idea is welcomed.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Lou-pie: hey my readers, sorry it took sooooo damn long to update. But my family and I are going through some problems and I've been a little occupied with my two jobs and the five ferrets ; defiantly need to get that bigger cage for them and get rid of the two small cages they are in now. The next chapters, I hope, won't take as long as this one did, but won't be as fast as I would like. Love you guys and thanks for the reviews.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: don't own, blah, blah, blah**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Confusion took over Sasuke's face as he looked down at the darker skinned man and Naruto. "You know this male?"

"He was my teacher back in England when my father and mother were still alive," the blond answered as he shook the man gently. "He was the one who taught me how to speak English." When the man didn't respond from the shaking, Naruto slapped Iruka across the face lightly, but with enough force that should have woke the man. He started to pat his face now when the slap didn't work. "Iruka, hey! Iruka, wake up!"

"Is he breathing? Can you hear a heart beat?" the snake asked when the new male didn't wake up.

"Didn't think of that..." Naruto flushed as he leaned his head down to his chest, hearing the slow thump-thump rhythm, and then felt above Iruka's mouth to feel the warm breeze that came from it. He sighed when he felt the puff of breath hit his hand and saw the man's chest rise up before receding back down. "He's alive, but still unconscious."

"Maybe he took a blow to the head."

Eyes widening at the possibility, the blond gently picked up the man's head and checked it, finding nothing, not even a small pump. "Maybe he was drugged or something." Naruto tried again with the patting of the cheek, only this time a little harder. Finally, he received a groan as Iruka clenched his eyes. "Hey Iruka. Wake up!"

Another groan and this time brown eyes slowly blinked open, squinting from the bright light. "Wha?"

"Don't sit up!" Naruto exclaimed when his old teacher tried to push himself up. "What happened?"

Confused and disoriented, Iruka blinked several times before he answered in a croak. "I don't know. I remember having breakfast before everything went blank. Who are you?"

"It's me, Naruto." The blond smiled when those brown eyes widened in realization.

"Naruto?" The man looked at Naruto in complete shock at how hold the blond looked.

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

Naruto looked back towards Sasuke, who made himself know by explaining. "You're on Floral Island, a place not known to humans except Naruto, his three friends, and now you."

Iruka's mouth fell open while his eyes widened again at the snake before him.

"This is Sasuke; he's been taking care of me these past few days. I'll have him explain his race after we get back home." It was odd calling the creatures' village home, but that's what it was for the time being. "Sasuke, can you please carry him? And be gentle; we don't know if he has any other kind of injury."

The snake nodded once and picked up the still wide eyed man, leading the blond back home. "We'll come back for the stuff later, or better yet, I'll send someone to come get them."

"Ok." Naruto wasn't really paying attention to what Sasuke was saying; he was more worried than anything about his old teacher and first friend. "Can we hurry and get him checked out?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke nodded and picked up speed, making sure not to go too fast and leave the blond behind.

?

Sitting outside, alone, with no blond, was the worst. Kiba had decided on this as he sat on a rather large and wide tree branch that protruded out from outside his and his friends' window (was more like a circular hole in the wall). He was about several hundred yards up from the ground, but he wasn't afraid of heights and he had rather good balance. And being up, Kiba could see everything going on below him.

Right now, two male snakes were meeting up with each other and having a heavy make-out session. One was rather large with orange like hair with a white tail and yellow blotches. The other one was much smaller with whiter hair and a completely white tail; must be an albino. Normally, this would have Kiba whistle out and make a suggestion that he join them, but he wasn't in the mood.

He had been ignoring the couple for the past ten minutes and it was going rather well until the submissive snake, which was definitely the white one, was becoming too loud in his moans. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kiba went back inside where Kakashi and Neji sat eating a verity of foods that had been on the table for them before they had gotten back from their little shoot out earlier today. Kiba wasn't hungry at the moment, too frustrated at himself for letting Naruto go so easily. That bastard snake had no right to snatch his blond away even though Naruto no longer wanted to do _that_ with him.

Neji was becoming annoyed with his shipmate's attitude. "Kiba, why don't you sit down and eat; you're starting to bother me with that dark cloud over you." He took a drink elegantly from the carved out, wooden cup that was filled with some kind of fabulous fruit juice.

The large brunette only glared his way, watching the long haired brunette eat and drink as if he was from noble birth... which wasn't half wrong actually. "Ya know, I've always wondered why ya joined us even though ya had a pretty good life back in England."

"If being a servant because you're from the branch family is what you call a 'pretty good life,' then maybe you could take my place and listen to my uncle's dumb banters and squabbles," Neji replied with an irritated look in his gaze. Kakashi and Naruto had always known why the dainty brunette had decided to join them, but Kiba, somehow, been left out from the fray and left to wonder what happened.

Kiba shrugged, agreeing that living on a boat was way better than being a servant for some stuck up aristocrat. "What's it like being a servant for a stuck up family member?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "A lot harder than one would think. If it was someone I didn't know, then maybe it would have been a lot better. I was lucky Hinata had a kind heart and I was her personal servant, but she had no back bone and it annoyed me like no other." Another sip.

Looking uninterested, Kiba decided he needed to get out and opened the door, only to be nearly trampled as several servants slithered down the hall quickly, looking frantic. Kiba followed after them until they came to a room that he guessed was supposed to be a hospital room of some sort since there were hurt snake creatures laying around the room with others attending to them. Inside, he saw that bastard snake Sasuke, which then had him looking around frantically to see if Naruto was with him. He spotted the blond sitting down on a rug on the ground next to someone who wasn't a snake, but a human.

Moving towards his friend, Kiba got a closer look of who Naruto was sitting next to. Before he could get any closer, though, he was suddenly being shoved out by two of the female snakes, telling him that he was not allowed in here, before going back to work once they had effectively shoved him out and shut the door in his face. A little annoyed by that, Kiba stayed where he was and waited until someone came out to answer his questions.

It wasn't long until Kakashi and Neji showed up with a male redhead snake and female blond snake. Kiba lifted an eyebrow at the two new comers, but didn't say anything as he turned his gaze to his captain and shipmate. The large brunette was about to ask how did they find him, but the redhead spoke first.

"The whole village has been murmuring to each other about Sasuke and Naruto coming back with a stranger not too long ago," the redhead said. "We decided to come see for ourselves and ran into these two on the way. Did you see who it was?"

Kiba nodded his head. "But I don't know who it is, though he is human and Naruto seems to know him. It could be someone he knew from his other life before he came to America." He shrugged and slid down the wall to sit, bending his knees up so he could lean his arms on them, wondering who that other man was; Naruto never spoke of his life back in London, nor did he want to.

"Well if Naruto knows him, then he must not be a threat," Kakashi stated, picking at a scab on his hand, looking uninterested.

Neji only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Kiba murmured. The brunette was beginning to wonder, well he has wondered, why all this shit was happening to them? Sure it was awesome that they got to see a new species, but it wasn't as great as it seemed to be the more they stayed there.

It was about half an hour before the door opened again and out walked Naruto, Sasuke, and the new stranger that just so happened to wash up on this island. Kakashi's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the new comer and he was beside the blond in a second to inquiry the dark skinned male up close without looking suspicious. However, his eagerness did not go unnoticed by the snake.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief to see all his friends here so he didn't have to worry about looking for them to introduce them to his teacher. "Guys, this was my teacher and friend back when my parents were alive, Iruka. Iruka, this is Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji."

Kiba and Neji shook the teacher's hand, but Kakashi, however, cupped the tanned hand and gave it a kiss like a man would do to a woman.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you," the silver haired captain said silkily with a smirk, eyes alight with arousal.

Iruka quickly pulled his hand away with a blush and cleared his throat, looking away from the man. "Uuuh, it's nice to meet you too."

Kiba snorted, holding back a laugh while Neji just sighed. Naruto chuckled at this, knowing that Iruka was liking the attention by the way he was fidgeting and glancing back at Kakashi every few seconds. Sasuke found it rather amusing and felt that humans and snakes weren't that different at all when it came to showing their interests to someone.

"Ok, Kakashi," Naruto began while walking away with a sigh, pulling Iruka with him. "No need to scare the new comer; he's already frightened as it is." He gave his captain a warning glare over his shoulder that looked rather cold which had Sasuke thankful that he wasn't the cause of it.

Kakashi put his hands up in defense while following after them, Kiba and Neji beside with Sasuke in front of them and close to the blond. "Ok, ok, no need to be nasty; just offering my best hospitality is all."

"Well there's no need to go overboard and Sasuke... please lead us on where we need to go." Naruto had stopped and moved aside to make enough room for the snake, giving Kakashi one last look before following after the creature.

?

"You seem rather tired," Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto lean against the door post while looking out into the darkness of the jungle, listening to the many different night sounds. The snake was sitting beside him with his tail tucked under him, giving the blond a worried glance.

Naruto yawned tiredly. "Thanks for noticing," he replied sarcastically back. "It's been a rather troublesome day." Several hours ago, after Iruka met Madara and Nagato, the brunette was given a room next to Kakashi's, Neji's, and Kiba's and was given some food and orders from Nagato that he get some much needed rest. After that, Naruto was bombarded with questions from his mates and captain on what happened, which the blond hesitantly answered.

"Go to sleep; it is kind of late." Sasuke lead the human over to the large mat where he slept and curled around Naruto. The blond tiredly laid down and set his head on Sasuke's tail, the scales cool to the touch despite the air being rather warm. "I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"'kay." Naruto was asleep withing minutes.

Sasuke waited another half hour before he moved away from the human and made his way to his uncle's bedroom, hoping they weren't doing anything when he got there. Knocking, he sighed in relief when he heard Madara say "enter." Upon entering, Sasuke saw Madara pacing around the room in deep thought while Nagato was curled up on his and his mate's sleeping area, rubbing his stomach while looking worriedly at his king.

Madara stopped when he saw that it was his niece. _"Sasuke? Why are you here?"_

"_I wanted to ask you about the stranger; did you find anything else out?"_ Sasuke replied while giving the red snake an odd look.

Madara shook his head. _"No. All he could remember before everything went blank was that he was eating. To me it sounded like he was drugged, but what for?"_ He began to pace again, giving his mate worried glances once in a while.

Looking between the two, Sasuke asked, _"What's wrong?"_

"_Oh nothing, just pregnant again,"_ Nagato said sheepishly, blushing at the raised eyebrow Sasuke did. _"It's not my fault your uncle has a lot of energy and good seeds when in heat!"_

"_Ok, ew, I did not need to know that,"_ Sasuke said with a grimace. _"Well at least Pein will be getting that little sibling he's been wanting; but I thought you became barren after having him."_

Nagato nodded in agreement with a small smile. Madara, however, was not looking forward to another child and it showed; not because he didn't want a child, no he was pleased about it, but Nagato was rather weak when he had Pein so they don't know how the next one will go.

"_I'm sure everything will be fine," _the niece said, giving his uncle and aunt reassuring glances. _"Good night."_ He left the two to their thoughts and closed the door behind him, a little excited about having a cousin.

Going back to his room, he was jumped by the dog they had saved from earlier. Sasuke swallowed the yelp when he was suddenly pushed to the ground and his face licked by the huge dog. _"I was wondering where it went..."_ he mumbled as he pushed the dog off him, wiping his face off. The dog had ran off when they had gotten Iruka into the castle and Sasuke was surprised it wasn't eaten yet.

Getting back up, the snake let the dog follow beside him to his room and let it in, glad that the dog didn't bother Naruto. Sasuke curled himself back up around the blond, putting the human's head back on his tail before feeling the dog's dirty fur against his scales. First thing tomorrow, get the dog to the springs for a nice wash.

?

The next morning, Naruto found himself snuggled up to Sasuke's human half tightly, muscled arms wrapped around his waist; the dog nowhere to be seen. The blond blushed at the closeness of the other's chest to his face, finding the skin rather soft to his cheek, and the pale pink nipple right in front of his face was standing straight up, almost looking like a cone. He would have moved away if it weren't for the arms and his body was nicely wrapped in Sasuke's tail, keeping him warm.

He kind of liked where he was and he wouldn't have mind... that is if he didn't have to pee.

"Uhh, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, shaking the snake's shoulder gently. "I need my body back."

All he received was a groan.

Growling slightly, Naruto began struggling, which had him want to piss even more. After a few seconds of struggling, the arms wrapped tighter around the blond, pressing against his bladder harshly. "Oh god, I can't hold it anymore," he whispered and let it go, grimacing at the wetness in front of his pants.

Only then did Sasuke wake up from the warm, wet heat against his stomach. His eyes blinked opened and he stared down at the wet spot on his tummy and the one in front of Naruto's pants. Glaring suspiciously down at the human, he asked, "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

Naruto glanced up sheepishly before remembering that it was all the snake's fault in the first place. "It's not my fault! You're the one who wouldn't let go of me and I really couldn't hold it in anymore!" Squirming away, Naruto climbed over the scaly fence around him and took off his trousers and underwear, not sure how he felt about exposing his rear to the creature in the room.

Sasuke liked what he saw and raised a suggestive eyebrow, smirking smugly to himself. However, he almost whined when Naruto pulled off his shirt and wrapped it the best he could around his waist to cover his private parts. "Aww, why you do that? There's no need to cover up; I liked what I saw immensely."

The blond only rolled his eyes, becoming rather used to the other's suggestive words; although, he did blush. He also felt butterflies floating around in his stomach at the complement. Turning around to face the handsome snake, Naruto did his best to glare at Sasuke. "Could you please find me some clean clothes, 'cause I don't want to walk around in just this all day."

"I don't know if I should; you haven't exactly been nice this morning," Sasuke teased, smiling mockingly. It soon disappeared at the blank face Naruto was giving him. Sighing, the snake rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Ok, fine, I'll go see what I can find." He left with a huff, leaving behind a smirking blond.

?

By the time Sasuke was back, Naruto had already eaten and cleaned up the mess he had made on himself by using his shirt, leaving him completely naked again. The tanned human covered up his loins when the creature entered and Sasuke couldn't help but gaze at the human's body, his tongue flicking out against his lips. Naruto's face lit up brightly at the lust he saw in those dark eyes, making him look away.

Pitying the human, Sasuke threw some kind of light material at the blond. "This was all I could find since your friends took the rest of the clothing, but I think it'll suit you rather well."

Naruto pulled the whatever had landed on his head and held it out in front of him. It was a dark blue kimono with brown intricate designs flowing through it. It was quite beautiful, he'll admit, but it was a _woman's_ kimono. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and glanced up at the other in disbelief. "You expect me to wear this?"

"Of course."

"You do know this is for woman, right?"

"Oh really? I never knew," Sasuke feigned innocence, the dark smirk ruining it completely.

Sighing, Naruto decided to put it on anyways since there was nothing else, tying the obi that was laying in front of him around his waist to keep the article of clothing closed. It was a little large, most likely made for a heavy set woman, so the kimono slid down his shoulders a little, leaving his chest bare almost completely. "This is embarrassing..."

"I think it looks sexy."

"I didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" Naruto snapped, trying to find a way to keep the clothing over his shoulders, but it just made the kimono wrinkle and look odd where his chest was. Sighing in agitation, Naruto let it be and put his boots on, nose wrinkling at how silly he must look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go check on Iruka."

Sasuke flinched slightly when the door to his bedroom slammed closed, making his eye twitch as his brows furrowed. He wondered what had he done to the blond this time, only to come up with nothing since he said and did what he's been doing ever since he met the human. Deciding that it didn't matter, Sasuke left his room and made his way to the throne room to visit Nagato.

?

"-and that's all you remember?" Kakashi asked the brunette in front of him, admiring the darker skinned man's features. He sighed when Iruka nodded and slumped down onto his back tiredly.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember anything else," Iruka mumbled, hating the fact that he couldn't remember what happened after he ate back on the ship he was on.

Kakashi waved it off with his hand. "You were most likely drugged." He sat up and inspected the other closely, which had Iruka blushing, especially since the white haired captain had quite the handsome face that was no longer hidden since he was washed up on the island. "But for what, I don't know. Is there anything you can remember, like how the crew of the ship acted around you?"

Iruka pursed his lips together and looked around his brain when something popped up. "Actually, the day before I blacked out suddenly, I remember a few of the men kept giving me odd glances. It was like they were afraid of having me on board, but couldn't do anything about it. But what could they be afraid of?"

_Indeed what could they have been afraid of?_the captain thought, glancing at the man from where he lay, thankful that Kiba and Neji had gone out to explore a little. "Did they say anything unusual?

Iruka was about to shake his head, but stopped when he remembered a conversation he heard one night between the captain and his first mate. "Well, I remember the captain and his mate talking about these pirates who are involved with human trafficking." That's when it dawned on him and the brunette's eyes widened. "They couldn't mean that they left me to... would they?"

Kakashi was sitting up before the other had stopped and was giving the other a sad glance. "Most likely. But why would they drug you and then leave the ship? It doesn't make sense," the captain groused, glaring at the mat underneath him. "... unless they were attacked before they could get away. But if that were the case, why would the pirates leave you behind?"

Sighing in frustration, Iruka let his head fall into his hands, his hair falling around his face and hiding it. "Maybe it was different set of pirates or they thought I was dead."

"And they left everything behind, from what Naruto told me, even a dog," Kakashi finished for the brunette. "Now what kind of pirate would leave behind all those goods that could be useful to them?"

"Dog?" Iruka asked with a tilt of his head. "The boat I was on before all this happened didn't have a dog; they wouldn't allow it."

After hearing this, the captain straightened up and gave the other man a curious look. "So that means the ship that was washed up onto the beach wasn't yours... which could can only mean that you were taken. Yet you were still unconscious to know what happened to the people that had taken you." This was frustrating! So many questions and so little answers.

Paling, Iruka wrapped his arms around himself, wondering if the people who had taken him had done something to him other than steal him. He didn't feel any aches or pains except for a headache after he had woken, but that was it. The headache was gone now, which had Iruka relieved, but it was starting to come back from all these questions. He shivered at the thought of some filthy pirate running their hands all over his unconscious body.

The brunette tensed when he felt Kakashi saddle up beside him and put a hand over his shoulder. Iruka knew the captain was trying to comfort him, but didn't exactly know how to; but he was glad for the effort. Relaxing a little from the touch, Iruka let out a deep sigh, wishing Naruto was here since he was his ex-student and he knew the blond the most out of all the crew he just met. Iruka was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by a loud bark. Both turned to see that it was the dog, all nice and clean; Kiba right beside him.

"Figure anythin' out?" the large brunette asked while strutting and closed the door behind him, sitting down with the dog laying at his feet.

Iruka shrugged while Kakashi said, "Not really. All we found out was that the ship that Iruka was found on wasn't his. So now we have to ask what happened to the crew on _that_ ship."

Letting out a sigh, Kiba laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "What if it was that thing that attacked our ship?"

This caught Kakashi's attention quickly and the silver haired man seemed to be considering it while Iruka looked between them in confusion. "It could be possible since strange things have been happening lately." Running a hand down his face, Kakashi leaned against Iruka, saying he was tired.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, but didn't say anything when he saw that the teacher wasn't complaining. "So ya taught Naruto, huh? Must have been tough."

Iruka shrugged. "Kind of. He's a smart kid, but he always wanted to get up and do something." He smiled at the old memories of the blond trying and sometimes succeeding on skipping out on lessons, yet Naruto would always pass the tests Iruka gave him without any trouble. He couldn't believe how big the youngster had gotten and that made him feel old.

"That's why I enlisted him on my ship when I saw what he could do," the captain stated with a grin. "Kiba as well. It's funny really. He and Kiba were stowaways on my ship and my crew thought they were thieves by the way they were dressed and attacked them, only to be brought down quickly. I had watched the fight and asked them to become part of the crew."

"And of course we said yes," Kiba added as he petted the dog's head. "Naruto didn't want to go back home after..." he trailed off as sadness filled his dark eyes, looking down as he remembered the tragic accident all those years ago. "After _that_ happened. I promised myself that I would never leave him and followed wherever he went."

"Are you talking about the death of his father?" the older brunette asked, getting his answer when Kiba looked up at him in surprise. "Naruto told me about it last night... well at least a little bit of it." He shook his head. "It's a shame for a child as young as he to lose his parents... at least he got to enjoy them longer then I did mine." The last part was mumbled as he glanced away, looking a little envious. His eyes widened at what he just said, looking a little ashamed of himself for saying such a thing.

The silver haired captain heard the mumbled sentence and was a little surprised to hear that Iruka too had lost his parents at such a young age. "How did they pass?" he asked quietly.

Iruka looked down at the head resting on shoulder before looking down at his feet. "From a plague that wiped out most of my town. I was lucky since I was visiting with my grandparents at the time in another village. After that, I stayed with them until I was old enough to get out on my own."

"I think I read about that, but there's been so many plagues lately that it's difficult to pinpoint on where the next one will hit," Kiba muttered with a look of anger on his face. "And it's usually the small towns or villages that get hit by it because medicine sure is expensive nowadays."

A snort was heard from the doorway, making them turn their heads to see who it was. Naruto was leaning against the door post, blushing when he saw the three of them taking in his attire. Straightening up and closing the door, the blond walked towards the others and sat down between Iruka and Kiba.

"Don't laugh at my clothing..." he mumbled when he heard Kiba snort back a laughter. "So what's all this talk about the plague? Iruka telling his story?" He gave his old teacher a concerned look which the older brunette smiled off as if it were nothing, yet Naruto knew it was a lie and that Iruka was having a hard time talking about it. "Let's forget about all that and question the thought if we ever-unless we don't want to-want to get off this island. In my opinion, I'd rather stay here."

Kiba seemed to nod at this, agreeing with his friend for certain reasons. "We may not look the part and we might not fit in, but I like it here despite the snake like people. I don't know why, but there's something about them that I like and it's not there looks." Ever since he met that one Itachi guy before coming here, he just felt at peace here.

Naruto made a disbelieving sound. "Yeah right, that's probably the only reason why you want to stay here, you find their looks rather sexy."

"Hmph, if it's anyone who finds their looks sexy, it's ya Naruto," Kiba bit back before smirking at the glare he was receiving. "Seriously, yer the one who decided to stay with Sasuke and who knows what ya two get up to when yer by yourselves." He laughed at the blush that crept up his friend's cheeks, knowing he hit a sore spot about Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't quite sure why he decided to stay with Sasuke, telling himself that it was just a reason to keep away from Kiba until the brunette's love for him died down; yet, Naruto wasn't sure that was it anymore. He noticed he got goosebumps whenever the the black snake came too close to him and knew that it wasn't from fear. That was the reason why he had stomped away this morning, to keep himself from letting Sasuke know that he might be interested in him.

It wouldn't be so bad since Naruto was half snake himself, yet he had the form of a human. However, he could still do things that normal people couldn't, like holding his breath for long periods of time; heal faster than normal; never got sick; could open his mouth quite wide (pun intended); and seemed to have an elongated tongue, but not like a snakes. At first, Naruto thought it was just the way he was born until he realized that his snake mother's genes were the ones that gave him these gifts and two of them were good for when he was sleeping with a man, namely Kiba.

Feeling a little bad at what he said from the way Naruto seemed to have drifted off, Kiba quickly apologized before saying some lame joke that had the four of them laughing a little, none of them noticing Sasuke waiting outside in the hallway with a small smile on his face before slithering away; he would leave his new obsession alone for at least a little while.

?

"_So how long have you've been pregnant?" _Madara asked his mate, making sure his lover did not strain himself for fear of hurting the baby or babies. The king did whatever Nagato wanted, even massaged his tail and lower back, feeling the redhead's stomach once in a while.

"_I'm guessing maybe 20 days at least; I just found out today when Tsunade did a check up on me,"_ the red snake answered and was curled up against Madara, smiling at how gentle his lover was being. The other creatures would say that their king was a cruel snake whenever they met him, but that was just an image he had to keep up as a sign that he was not to be messed with; to keep his fellow snakes in line and not cause an outbreak of any kind. And Nagato knew this.

"_Twenty days? That gives only a month left to prepare for the child or children,"_ Madara said with a frown. Hugging his lover closer to him, he continued, _"you are not to leave our bedroom unless I am with you and you are only to eat healthy foods. You must keep up your strength for when you give birth."_

If it were anybody else who demanded this of him, Nagato would have out right refused and slithered out of the room. But since this was Madara-his lover, mate, king-he knew that the black king wanted him safe and was worried about him. Nagato nodded without saying a word before laid his head on his mate's chest, letting out a tired sigh. _"Tsunade's going to come see me each week to check on the progress and be there for when I have to give birth._"

"_Good, she is the only creature I trust to be near my mate, let alone my child."_ Kissing the top of his lover's head, Madara moved away to leave. _"I need to go make my rounds of my palace and make sure everything's in order. I won't be long."_ The last sentence was to reassure Nagato when he saw the disappointed look on the red snake's face. He smiled gently before he left quietly.

?

He could hear laughter coming from one of the rooms that the humans were in and he stopped to listen to what they laughing about. It turned out to be nothing, just telling old stories about their child hood. However, one of the humans were missing and he guessed it would have to be that long haired, lavender eyed man; who could ever forget such a soothing, deep voice like that? It had shivers run down his spine when he first heard that human speak. And he could smell him not too far away, most likely in another guest room.

Following the scent, Gaara reached a door that was not too far away from the other guests. He was on a mission, one that would most likely have them falling asleep in each others' arms when it was over. Knocking twice before opening it, the redheaded coral snake slipped in before shutting the door again, looking into those beautiful lavender eyes that were staring right back at him in confusion.

"What do you want?" the human asked none too gently, a small glare in his eyes.

Ignoring the other's obvious foul mood, Gaara slipped closer to him until they weren't even a foot apart. Unknowingly to the brunette, the snake was curling his tail around him, not giving the human a chance to escape. He smirked when the glare hardened and lavender eyes grew suspicious.

"What do you want?" the human repeated again, a little harsher this time. That was when he saw that he was trapped withing scaly walls.

"You," Gaara finally answered with a lick of his lips.

Before Neji could say anything, Gaara was on top of him, holding him down and looking down at him with a lusty gaze. But then the snake surprised the brunette by switching their roles, having the human on top and the redhead on the bottom. The surprise turned into confusion and Neji then wondered if he really wanted to sleep with this creature. However, there might not come a time like this again and he was feeling rather stressful after all the advents that had happened.

Yet Neji was attracted to women, not men, but this delicious creature was a fine treat that he just couldn't pass up. With a sigh, the human leaned down and kissed the snake's lips hungrily, all thoughts about what he was doing and that he was being crazy left his mind.


	8. Chapter 7

**Lou-pie: woo! It feels good to be writing again! And hopefully I can keep on it and not drag the next chapter on for a few months like the last one. Sorry again for that by the way. Anyways, let's get this chapter started!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: you know already**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

**June 2 Floral Island**

"So what's it like gettin' freaky with a snake thing?" Kiba asked Neji suddenly.

The long haired brunette sputtered, making him choke on his tea that the snakes had gladly given him. It had been two weeks since they were first washed up here and two weeks since Neji and Gaara had been seeing each other in private to continue there little 'meetings.' Neji never thought that first night with the coral snake would continue on; he didn't even know what to call it. They weren't friends so he couldn't call it 'friends with benefits.' It sure weren't no one night stand and the only time they saw each other was when Gaara wanted to be fucked, as the snake gladly said.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Neji snapped back after he gathered his senses, wiping his mouth and chin.

"Ya and that Gaara guy, ya two have been screwin' for a while now, right?" The larger male had a look of interest on his face as he gazed at the other, gaining the attention of Kakashi and Iruka.

Narrowing his eyes, Neji took a delicate sip after saying, "Whatever I do in private isn't of your concern."

"Aha! So ya two have been fuckin' each other! What's it like?"

Neji let out an irritated sigh, figuring that if he didn't leave now, he wasn't going to be able to finish his tea in peace. Standing up, he made to leave, accept for one little problem; Kiba had grabbed a hold of the yukata the long haired brunette was wearing (the very same one that Naruto had worn two weeks ago, only he tailored it to fit his size), making him trip and drop his cup. Neji yelped when he lost his footing, preparing himself for the pain of hitting the ground... only to feel arms wrap around him and catch him.

Looking up, Neji sighed in relief when he saw it was Naruto. "Oh thank god. Can you please entertain your friend for a while and keep him under control?" He left without waiting for a reply with a huff, closing the door of their room none too gently.

Kiba winced, especially when he saw the now empty cup on the floor, the tea now being licked up by the dog, now named Akamaru. That was the last cup of tea Neji was going to have for a while. "Shit, maybe I should keep my big mouth shut."

"It would help in many ways," Kakashi muttered behind his hand that was holding his head up, elbow sitting on his knee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba rounded on his captain, glaring at the way the older man was smiling at him.

Iruka, not wanting to get in the middle, moved towards Naruto; glad he did so soon when Kakashi made a snarky remark, which in turn had Kiba jumping towards the captain, aiming for the man's neck.

?

Sighing in sadness at the thought of not being able to finish his last cup of tea, Neji stopped where he was after making sure he was no where near his and his friends' room. How in the hell did that stupid dog breath know he and Gaara were messing around with each other? They kept themselves scarce from the others when they did it, using a part of the palace or a room that wasn't in use. So how could Kiba know?

"Stupid mutt..." he murmured to himself, letting himself slide down the wall he had been leaning on so he could sit down. It was quiet where he was and he liked it, giving him time to think to himself without anyone breathing down his neck.

Speaking of breathing down necks, Neji jumped when he felt a puff of hot air blow across the flesh beneath his jaw. Looking towards the direction the blow came from, the brunette saw that it was none other than Gaara, who was looking at him with lust filled eyes and a lazy grin. Neji knew what that meant, the snake was horny and wanted him to satisfy him.

Turning away when the redhead went to kiss him, Neji grumbled, "I'm not in the mood right now Gaara."

Gaara pouted at this, but it soon disappeared when he saw how stressed the other looked. Curling his tail around the other, he stated, "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, just a little angry at the mutt."

The redhead had come to the term of mutt as Kiba's nick name for the long haired brunette and knew immediately why Neji was upset right now. Those two hardly got along, more so now ever since they were washed up on this island. On the boat, they hardly crossed paths, but here they were constantly around each other and their different personalities always bugged one another to the point where they would almost always get into a wrestling match.

Smirking softly, the redheaded snake pressed his torso up against Neji's side and began to nip and kiss at his neck, causing the other to gasp. "I can help you with that," he whispered against the brunette's neck.

It didn't take long to convince the human and soon enough, the creature was dragging Neji to a secluded room.

?

"What did you do now?" Naruto asked in a way that said he rather not deal with this right now. He was tired from trying to avoid Sasuke ever since the black snake had almost kissed him four days ago... and the blond almost let him.

Kiba looked offended. "I didn't do anythin'! All I asked was what was it like havin' sex with a snake!" He received a smack from the blond, making him whine and rub where Naruto had him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Kiba..." Naruto sighed. "When will you learn that Neji isn't like us? He's not as... crude as we are and keeps to himself. And he's easily embarrassed. I know you would tell us all about your sex adventures, but that's not Neji. So I suggest you apologize and try not to annoy him; you are the one that annoys him first." Lecture done, the blond took some fruit and meat and put them in the basket Kiba just now noticed, before leaving the group to do who knows what.

?

It was about time that Naruto had a talk with Sasuke; the blond could feel the other's aggravation even from outside the room. Knocking once, Naruto opened the door, only to see that the snake was fast asleep by the window. Sasuke had his head on his arms, which were leaning on the windowsill, tail curled around him and eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The human couldn't stop the soft smile that curled itself upon his face.

Setting aside the basket on the low, small table that was in the middle of the room, Naruto made his way towards the snake, shaking the snake awake once beside him. Sasuke breathed in sharply and stretched after a few shakes, making a few squeaky groans when he stretched his arms out. He was surprised to see the blond there, smiling down at him as if Naruto hadn't been avoiding him for four days.

Sitting up from the windowsill, Sasuke growled out, "What do you want? Last time I checked, you were avoiding me like the plague." He glided across the floor towards the basket of food, now noticing how hungry he was. Without asking, the snake began swallowing everything in the basket while waiting for an explanation from the blond.

Naruto sighed, the smile long gone. "Why did you try to kiss me?"

Sasuke stopped, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. Recomposing himself, the snake swallowed what was left in his mouth, scratching the side of his nose as he thought of what to say that wouldn't make the human angry. "Well," he started, "who wouldn't kiss you? I mean, you're delicious looking."

Ok, maybe he could have worded that better. And by the way Naruto was looking at him, the blond thought so too.

"Really? Is that all you could come up with, 'I look delicious?'" Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto strode over towards the creature, tilting his head. "Why not tell me the truth? You're not a very good liar anyways."

Sasuke glared at the human, but Naruto wasn't fazed by it and glared back expectantly. The snake looked as if he was trying to come up with some sort of excuse again, but in the end, he sighed in defeat while his gaze softened. Naruto continued to gaze at the other, getting rather impatient from Sasuke's stalling. However, what Sasuke said next had Naruto pale quickly.

"I want you," the snake murmured, not looking at the other. "And I don't mean I want to fuck, I do want to do that though, but I want all of you; I want you to become my mate." He stilled couldn't look at the blond, but he knew he had surprised the human when he heard Naruto take in a sharp breath. "You don't have to answer now, but I will come and find you when you have your answer."

Sasuke lifted his eyes to see Naruto was rather pale, eyes wide in shock, and body trembling, but from what, the snake didn't know. Turning away, Sasuke left without another word and before the blond could open his mouth.

?

"Apologize? Pfft, he's the one that should be apologizin'!" Kiba grumbled to himself as he searched for the long haired brunette. Several times he had asked passing servants if they had seen Neji and several times he was pointed to all sorts of directions before he finally gave up on asking. He just hoped Neji wasn't doing anything with that redheaded snake. He could have sworn that he's been down several of these hallways twice.

Taking a sharp left, Kiba finally strode down a hallway he didn't recognize. Further up ahead, he could hear some scuffling and he quickened his pace to see if Neji was in danger. He slowed when he reached a curve of the hallway and pressed himself against the wall, peeking out only to see nothing, but he could still hear something shifting about and now moans and panting went with it. The noise was coming from a room to his right and Kiba could guess what was making all that noise.

The large brunette tiptoed to the door and gently pressed it open, eyes widening when he saw what was making all that noise. Neji had Gaara pressed face first into a wall, thrusting into him harshly while holding onto the snake's hips. The redhead was moaning quite loudly while Neji stayed quiet except for the occasional panting, grunt, or groan. The end of Gaara's tail was wrapped around one of the long haired brunette's legs while his hands pressed against the wall in front of him.

Kiba felt as if his head had exploded.

So into their throws of pleasure, the two had yet to notice the peeking tom... or the mischievous black haired snake that was now sitting next to Kiba.

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

Kiba took in a sharp breath to keep from screaming and jumped away from the voice, glaring when he noticed that it was Sai. Ever since they came here, this snake would not leave him alone when he was free. Not wanting the two mating creatures to notice him, Kiba walked away, knowing that Sai was following him. The brunette frowned when he felt the other's presence beside him, but chose to ignore the black and white stripped snake.

"I have had sex before, but it's kind of hard to go as fast as they are since we have tails and not legs," Sai said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It makes it quite difficult to do so."

"For the hundredth time, I will not have sex with ya," Kiba snapped back, growling angrily when the snake didn't get the message that he wanted to be alone. "What will it take for ya to leave me alone without havin' sex with ya?"

Sai appeared to be thinking before he shrugged, that damn grin still planted on his face. "How about this, you fuck me once and I'll leave you alone."

This stopped the human, making him turn towards the creature with questioning eyes. "One fuck?"

Sai nodded.

"Then ya'll leave me alone?"

Another nod.

Kiba thought about before he winced with a groan. "Fine. Just one fuck and then I don't want to see ya ever again, got it?"

Sai grabbed his wrist and began pulling the brunette through the halls to his own servant quarters as an answer. At the same time, Kiba was asking himself what he had gotten himself into.

?

Confused, happy, and upset; these were the emotions Naruto was feeling at the moment after that talk with Sasuke. Confused, because he didn't know exactly what to make of this situation; happy, because now he knew that Sasuke loves him; upset, because he couldn't find Sasuke to give his answer. Yet, the blond wasn't sure that he was in love with the snake; more like he really liked the black creature. And walking down the halls by himself wasn't helping his mood. He needed to talk to someone, someone like Iruka.

Looking around to see where he was, Naruto noticed that he was in a hall that he hadn't been in before. With a shrug, he decided to explore while wondering why he hadn't seen any servants running around yet. He passed by many open doors that looked like servant rooms, which made him think he was in the servants' area of the palace. However, one door was slightly open. Curious, Naruto went to go investigate.

As he got closer, he heard some hissing and groaning coming from it. Expecting to see two snakes going at it, the blond peeked in, only to see a long blond male snake hanging onto a looped rope that was attached to the ceiling, its back to him. The snake's tail was bluish-black with a yellow underbelly and it was curled underneath him with a thin mat over it so it could catch the baby.

Wait... baby?

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that the snake was indeed giving birth; he could already see the head coming out from what the blond thought was the birthing snake's anal where a human's would be. He gasped in alarm when the blond creature gave a small shout as he gave a hard push. His gasp alerted the blond snake and he looked over his shoulder in hope, almost sighing in relief to see that someone was there.

"_Well don't just stand there, help me!" _the snake snapped.

The human had no idea what the other just said, but knew he wanted help from the pleading look the creature was giving him. Running quickly to the snake, Naruto asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Help pull this bastard out of me!" the snake yelled, in English this time, as another contraction came over him in waves.

Nodding, Naruto took hold of what he could of the baby gently and began to pull as the snake pushed, not even slightly disgusted from all the blood and other fluids that stuck to his hands or came out from the other's body. Hey, he helped plenty of animals give birth and this wasn't any different. Naruto twisted the little body to get the shoulders through, knowing that the rest would slide out easily.

The snake gave one more push, which was just enough to get the shoulders through. The blond creature sighed in relief when Naruto the baby the rest of the way out, blood and other kinds of fluid following out in a heavily gush. It dripped down the snake's tail, splashed some on Naruto's clothing, and fell down to the ground.

The creature fell into a heap on the ground, breathing heavily as Naruto held the little snake in his arms. In just a few seconds, the little one gave a shout, surprising the human. Sitting himself on his cushioned tail, the snake reached for his baby that was still attached to him, which Naruto gladly handed the baby to its mother. The new male mother cuddled his baby close to his chest as he smiled down at his crying child, sweat dripping down his face and body.

The human smiled at this rather touching moment, feeling tears well up in his eyes until something wet plopped onto his boot. Looking down, Naruto was horrified to see that it was the snake's afterbirth.

"S-sorry," the snake whispered, smiling weakly.

"It's alright," Naruto replied as he tried to smile it off, pushing the afterbirth aside with his foot.

"Thank you so much; I was afraid I was going to do this by myself, un. My mate has gone out hunting while the other servants are too busy doing their duties, un. And my mate wouldn't let me out of this room since I was so close to my birth." The mother smiled up gratefully at the human, not even a little bit surprised that it was a human that helped him. Word spread fast around here. "I'm Deidara, un."

Recognition dawned on the blond human as he realized that this snake was the one who showed him to his room two weeks ago after that little incident with Kiba and Sasuke. "Naruto. I remember you from before; you didn't look pregnant then."

"You weren't looking close enough to my belly then, un," Deidara said with a giggle.

Naruto smiled, but then frowned when he saw how dirty they both were and that the baby was still attached to the afterbirth. "Let me go get something to clean you and the baby." The human left in a hurry, forgetting how horrifying he must have looked and tried to remember his way back to the main palace to get some help.

He sighed in relief when he spotted Sasuke as he turned the corner of one of the many hallways. The snake heard him coming and turned to see who it was, but what he saw made his dark eyes widen in shock. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth when Naruto stopped just in front of him, catching his breath.

"What in Leviathan's name happened?" Sasuke finally cried out in worry, reaching for the human before Naruto stopped him by quickly answering back,

"Deidara just gave birth, he needs medical attention!" It was rushed and said between gasps, but Sasuke understood and quickly left to go get help, practically crawling on his human belly to make himself go faster. With that done, Naruto made his way back to Deidara, telling the blond snake on what he did.

They didn't have to wait long before Sasuke burst into the room with several female snakes following behind him with buckets of water, rags, and blankets. They quickly began cleaning the new mother and his baby, cutting the cord and quickly getting rid of the afterbirth. The baby snake whimpered as it was cleaned while Deidara winced in discomfort as his lower regions were washed, thankfully already healing. Naruto couldn't look away as he watched how alike these creatures and humans were when handling newborns.

Once cleaned, the mother was placed on a clean mat and wrapped in a thin covering, his baby, also bundled up in thin material, cradled to his chest, close to his slightly swollen nipple. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the baby latch on and began suckling the milk out hungrily, Deidara grimacing at the feel. By this time, the female snakes were gone with the dirty rags, water, and mats, but Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind.

The blond made to open his mouth, but was interrupted when a redheaded, sidewinder slithered by him, wrapping himself around the blond creature, arms cradling Deidara close to him. _"I am so sorry I wasn't here for you! I should have known!" _the, obviously, father of the new babe cried out, tears running down his face.

"_Shush my cute mate, I had plenty of help and you had duties to fulfill," _Deidara whispered lovingly before kissing his mate's cheek. _"Sasori, look at our baby; what should we call him?"_

The redhead did look and cried tears of joy this time, running a finger down the babe's cheek, chuckling at the hungry noises it was making. _"Let's call him Utakata like we had originally planned weeks ago."_

Naruto smiled at the sight even thought he couldn't understand what was being said between the two and turned to leave, Sasuke following behind him; they both left unnoticed. The slow walk was awkward, whatever had been said before all this suddenly filling their minds. Naruto thought about trying to start a conversation, but every time he got the courage to open his mouth, one look at Sasuke had him shut his mouth again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when really it had only been twenty minutes, Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist and began to drag him outside towards the springs to clean up, practically shoving him in before the blond was even undressed before the raven haired creature left. Frowning at the rough treatment, the blond began to peel off his now wet clothes and scrubbed off the blood that had dried to his skin, feeling a little more refreshed. The warm pool began to turn a little pink before disappearing as it was spread throughout the water.

Cleaned and now hungry, Naruto began to get out of the pool before something soft and light was thrown at his face. He caught it before it fell into the water or the wet ground and looked to see Sasuke standing there with his back turned him to give the human some privacy, which was surprising since the black snake always tried to gain a peek of the blond's genitals. But he was grateful for it and began to pull on the rusty orange yukata that had a black silhouette of a dragon curled up on his back, the tail curving down his left side.

Tying his clothing closed with a crimson red obi, Naruto cleared his throat to let Sasuke know that he was done, not missing the pleased look on the snake's face. Nodding to himself at the choice of clothing he picked out, the snake began to make his way back home, not looking back to see if the blond was following him. And Naruto didn't follow him; something told him that Sasuke didn't want him to. Plus, Naruto needed to figure his feelings out for the creature.

The blond human scratched the back of his head, thinking on what he should do now. He knew he needed to straighten out his head, but he wasn't going to do that here in the bathing area. Deciding that the best place to be right now was in the palace in an empty room, Naruto made his way back to the large tree he now called home.

?

_This is too confusing to think of by myself,_ Naruto finally thought several hours later. He knew he thought Sasuke was rather attractive for a snake thing and he knew he rather fancied him, but Naruto didn't think he could return Sasuke's feelings... or could he? "Arg! This is too confusing!" he yelled as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped from where he sat and looked over his shoulder to see that it was just Iruka. "No," he replied, but then that wasn't right now was it. "Well, actually yes; Sasuke confessed his love for me earlier today."

The brunette teacher didn't seem all that surprised. He smiled softly and let out a small sigh as he sat down in front of Naruto. "I was wondering when he'd finally find the courage to tell you." He chuckled when the blond's eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"Who doesn't know? It's not that hard to see that Sasuke is completely smitten by you." Iruka's grin widened as his ex-student blushed a deep red color. "And let me guess, you don't think you could return his feelings in the way he wants you to." He knew he hit a cord when Naruto looked away guiltily. "Why do you think that?"

Twiddling with his thumbs, Naruto looked down at his feet. "I've never been in love before..." The blush on his face deepened in embarrassment, waiting for the older man to start laughing at him. He was surprised when he heard the other man make a questioning noise instead.

"Never been in love? Not even with your friend Kiba? I thought you two were rather close."

"We are close; once close enough to become fuck buddies." Now it was Iruka's turn to blush. "But I changed that not too long ago when I noticed Kiba was falling in love with me, but I don't think of him in that way."

"Oh..." The brunette gulped before clearing his throat, still blushing. "Well what about Sasuke? You think he's attractive, right?" Naruto nodded. "What makes him attractive?"

The blond's mouth thinned and his eyes narrowed in thought as he wondered what was it about that snake creature that made him so attractive. Well he had a rather handsome face and a toned human body; the snake half just made him more exotic. But... that smile always had the blond blushing as his heart hammered in his chest. He even liked the sarcastic side of Sasuke. And those eyes, such a ruby, blood red. If he didn't know better, he would think that Sasuke and Itachi were brothers. It actually would make sense...

Iruka watched as an adoring look came across Naruto's face and the teacher knew right then that his ex-student liked this snake boy more than he knew. He let the blond think for a few more minutes until a blush formed over his cheeks as dirty thoughts most likely were swarming his mind right now. "Naruto, I think this Sasuke means more to you than you think."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and gave the other a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out here soon enough." With one last smile, Iruka stood up and left.

?

Kiba lay there panting, mouth open slightly in wonderment from what he had just done with the creature beside him, his brown hair wet with sweat and disheveled. Sai snuggled up close with a genuine smile, wrapping an arm across the brunette's stomach with the end of his tail wrapped around Kiba's ankle. Snapping out of his surprise, Kiba let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he should do now.

"After that, I'm definitely not letting you go," Sai breathed out, his hair a wild mess.

Kiba sat up at this and glared down at the creature. "Ya said ya'd leave me alone after this!"

"I lied," Sai replied with a fake grin. "How else was I supposed to get you to sleep with me?" He sat up as well and kissed the corner of the human's mouth, licking his cheek as he moved away. "Well, I must go and continue my duties. Until next time." Sai winked at the man as he left, leaving a flabbergasted Kiba behind.

The brunette blinked several times, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with something to say back before he realized he missed his chance. He let out a breath of aggravation as he slumped back onto the floor, wishing he had never agreed to have sex with that snake... though it was fantastic hearing that creature scream his name and move against him that no other human could do. And the way that cute face scrunched up in pleasure.

Kiba shook his head, blushing at the image that had began to manifest in his mind. There was nothing he could do now and maybe another round with that snake wouldn't hurt.

?

_I hope Naruto's going to be ok?_ Iruka thought to himself as he walked into his room, seeing Kakashi laying on his side, resting on an elbow with a book in his hand. The brunette couldn't tell what the other was reading since nothing showed on the front on the leather bound book or on its side. He smiled gently when the silver haired man look up and grinned as a greeting.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked as marked his place before closing the book. "After Kiba left, you suddenly disappeared."

The younger man shrugged. "I wanted to check out the shack and see if there were anymore tea leaves left." He reached into the small bag tied around his belt and pulled out three leaves. "I think Neji will be rather happy." He set them down on the low table where Neji would find them and sat down in front of Kakashi. "I also ran into Naruto; Sasuke finally confessed."

"Aaah, I bet our little blond is tearing his hair out in confusion on what he should do." The captain chuckled, but then suddenly frowned. "I'm worried."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just am." Kakashi sat up, stretching out his stiff muscles. "Want to go to the springs?" he suddenly asked, surprising the brunette.

"What? Why?"

The older man shrugged. "Just a way to relax." He watched the teacher blush a light red as brown eyes gazed down to his chest and back up, most likely thinking about seeing the silver man naked for the first time. "And maybe we could do more..." he leered as he edged closer to Iruka.

"Relaxing is just fine!" Iruka yelled as he stood up, quickly running away to the springs with Kakashi following at a much slower pace.

At the springs, the brunette was already naked and in the water by the time Kakashi found him again. Iruka chose a small spring farther away from the others so he and the silver haired captain could have their privacy from the other snakes that were bathing. Smirking, Kakashi began to undress, not at all embarrassed about showing his body to the other in the hot pool. He almost laughed when he saw Iruka looking away with a blush after he had pulled off his trousers and underwear.

He slid into the water across from Iruka and sighed in relief as the heat began on loosening his muscles. Silence reigned over them as the brunette tried to keep himself occupied as he looked at nothing in particular while Kakashi enjoyed his time watching the younger man. He was so cute with his hair finally out of its string so it could cascade over his neck and touch his shoulders, a few strands sticking to his cheeks and forehead. The scare over the bridge of his nose was rather appealing as well.

The teacher may not be muscular like himself, but Kakashi could see some muscle beneath that delicious tanned skin. Now he was wondering what Iruka tasted like and found himself thinking about the man in a rather crude way. Before he knew it, he had slid himself around the pool until he was sitting next to Iruka, who was looking at him with a blush. Kakashi made to kiss him, but Iruka was already standing up and getting out of the spring, saying 'I'll see you inside!'

Rats, there goes his chance to woo the little scarred man. He'll just have to wait until next time won't he?

?

By the time dinner rolled around, Iruka found himself eating alone. He couldn't stop blushing after what Kakashi was trying to do, but he didn't want to sleep with someone just to get rid of some tension. Though he did like all the attention the silver haired man was giving, it made him feel wanted after being alone for so long. The only other time he felt wanted was when he was tutoring Naruto all those years ago.

Speaking of which, here's the blond now.

Naruto walked in, looking rather tired, most likely from all the thinking he did today. Without saying a word, Iruka offered him some of the food that was brought to him from some of the servants and some juice. The young man took it with a grateful smile and ate slowly, most likely still thinking. Just then, Kiba walked in with Neji following.

Neji noticed the tea leaves and closed his eyes as he sighed in happiness, picking up the three leaves and putting them over by his bedding in his bag. He nodded his thanks to Iruka and began making his own plate of food, choosing to stay away from the meat for today. Kiba was chowing down greedily, his face still scrunched up a little in anger from earlier today.

Other than that, silence fell over them except for the occasional munch and slurp.

Kakashi finally made himself known after everyone was finished. Iruka blushed and looked away, trying to get a conversation going with Naruto, which only proved to help for a little bit until the blond left to go speak with Sasuke. Neji was no good since he had already settled down into his bedding, reading a book, while Kiba left saying he was going to the springs to let off some steam.

Instead of opening his mouth to speak about what happened earlier today, Kakashi quickly leaned over to give Iruka's neck a quick kiss before moving back towards the table so he could eat himself. The brunette blushed deeply, eyes wide, and mouth opening like a fish in astonishment. Instead of saying something back, Iruka huffed and stood up, leaving the room in a hurry.

Kakashi smirked to himself as he watched the other leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry that this took so fucking long. It's hard to juggle between this and a job. I've been forcing myself to keep typing, but then I get writer's block I get bored after a few sentences and stop. But slowly and surly, I finished the chapter. Review please, they always help boost my energy to write the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Lou-pie: hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately; things have been going crazy and i've been distracted trying to look for a new job and having a boyfriend (my second one i've ever had even though i'm 19). So let's hope I can finish this story quickly without any other distractions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**June 3 Floral Island**

Naruto stared at the door in front of him, contemplating if he should talk to Sasuke now or later. However, if he waited, he wouldn't have the guts to tell the snake what was on his mind. It was late, or rather, very early in the morning and the blond didn't know if Sasuke was awake or not; even if the hybrid was asleep, then Naruto would just have to wake him whether the other liked it or not. Taking a deep breath, the human finally knocked on the door, hoping it was quiet, but loud enough for the snake to hear.

He was about to knock again when nothing happened after a few silent moments when the door suddenly opened just a crack and a red eye peeked out. When the raven haired snake saw that it was Naruto, he immediately opened the door the rest of the way and looked down at the human questioningly; stepping aside to let the blond in so they wouldn't be overheard by any wandering servants or guards.

Naruto looked down at the floor, not wanting to gaze up into those piercing red eyes. Everything was silent, the only noise being their breathing as they stood in front of each other. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by the way the end of his tail was snapped back and forth and his wiping tongue quickened it's flicking. The blond, though, didn't know how to start off with what he was about to say.

"If you have nothing to say, leave and let me rest," Sasuke murmured in annoyance, turning away from the human and back to his mat.

"I do have something to say, just don't know how to go about it," Naruto quickly replied as he followed the snake, making the creature pause in his slithering. "What you told me yesterday was a big surprise, because no one has said that to me before so I don't know exactly what to say."

Sasuke sighed and turned back around to look at Naruto, seeing him still looking down at the ground. "I told you not to come to me until you've figured out your feelings for me."

"Nooo, you said you'll come and find me when I have my answer," the blond corrected with a small smirk, though it disappeared when he looked up and his eyes caught Sasuke's. "I have an answer though."

Sasuke kept his mouth shut at this, scared to find out what the other's answer would be.

"I can't say that I love you since I've never experienced it before, but I can say I do want you. I like you enough that I want to be with you and I can't see myself with anyone else besides you." Naruto blushed after saying this and looked away, but a gentle hand turned his head back around and a pair of lips captured his. Blue eyes widened for only a second before closing.

Sasuke's hand moved from the blond's cheek to the back of his head while the other set itself comfortably on Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands so he gripped Sasuke's forearms, opening his mouth when the snake's long tongue pushed against his lips. The blond was surprised that the creature's tongue felt almost exactly like a human's besides it being forked at the tip and thinner.

Naruto moaned as their tongues danced together, tilting his head to the side so Sasuke could deepen the kiss. The black snake's hands moved down the human's neck, running over a well developed chest and down hard abs. The hands didn't stop until they were settled on a pair of hard globes and gave them a nice squeeze. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's lips with a gasp when his ass was grabbed.

"S-Sasuke, wait," Naruto whispered as he pushed away from the snake. He sighed at the hurt look Sasuke was giving him and gave a reassuring grin. "Believe me, I do want to have sex with you, but I don't think its the right time for that yet." Leaning up, he kissed the black snake lightly.

Sasuke nodded in understanding after Naruto kissed him; he felt the same way and was glad that the blond had stopped him before he did something stupid. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled gently up at his now lover and let himself be led to the mat.

?

It wasn't until later in the afternoon did the two wake up, but only because there was a loud commotion going on outside Sasuke's window. Sasuke groaned as he sat up and gently moved Naruto off his tail and onto the floor so he could see what was going on. Looking down, snakes were gathering around and watching the woods as a beautiful voice sang out. The black snake's eyes widened as he recognized it.

_**Come little children, I'll take thee away**_

_**Into a land of enchantment**_

_**Come little children**_

_**The time's come to play**_

_**Here in my garden of Shadows**_

Whoever was singing showed herself as she slithered out of the shadows of the forest while playing on her hand held zither. Sasuke couldn't help but blush every time he saw her, she was so beautiful. Her black hair short in the back and sides, but long on top with a long, thin braid with feathers swung from the left side of her face while her bangs covered her right eye. Her skin was so pale, it almost looked translucent and it seemed to glow even in the dark. Her eyes were the same red as Sasuke's as were her features.

Her tail was the same black, but her under belly was a light blue that was almost white. The only thing covering her small breasts was a thick piece of leather made from her own scales that tied in the back. Her smile was so hypnotizing that even Sasuke couldn't look away as Naruto stood next to him, looking down at what was making that wonderful music.

The children all glided across the ground to met her, moving around as she continued to play and sing the song that was dedicated to them.

_**Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way**_

_**Through all the pain and the sorrows**_

_**Weep not poor children**_

_**For life is this way**_

_**Murdering beauty and passions**_

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition at the song. The female snake may have been singing it in the language he's never heard before, but his mother used to sing him this song at bed time. As the next verse began, he sang along, only in English.

_**Hush now dear children, it must be this way**_

_**To weary of life and deceptions**_

_**Rest now my children**_

_**For soon we'll away**_

_**Into the calm and the quiet**_

Sasuke turned his gaze away from the woman to look at his lover in astonishment, oblivious that the female snake had heard as well and was smiling up at the blond, willing him to come down and join her. Naruto did. Feeling like he was under a spell, he climbed out of the window, grabbed a hold of a vine and began the long descend down to the ground. Sasuke followed after him, yelling his name when he had suddenly climbed out of the window, but soon relaxed when he saw his lover was ok.

The gathering of snakes parted for the blond as the female snake and human began the next and last verse together.

_**Come little children, I'll take thee away**_

_**Into a land of enchantment**_

_**Come little children**_

_**The time's come to play**_

_**Here in my garden of shadows**_

The two were now standing in front of the other by the end of the song, the female smiling brightly at the blond while Naruto looked down in embarrassment from all the eyes looking at him.

"You have quite the singing voice, much like your mother's," the female said, her smile widening at the astonished look the human was giving her. "Word has spread about you and your friends' coming to the island to nearby villages, and also about who birth you. You look so much like Kushina and Minato."

"You knew my parents?" Naruto asked. He was in complete awe by the snake's appearance once he finally looked at her close enough. He blushed at the female's gentle smile.

The snake nodded. "I loved Kushina like she was my own daughter and once Minato washed up on this beach, I thought of him as a good friend. They made a rather cute couple." Her smile then fell and was replaced with anger. "But my stupid brother had to get all jealous over them after he found out about them." She huffed and Naruto couldn't help but think it was quite cute.

"Hello Eza," Sasuke greeted shyly, not quite looking at her as he continued to blush. Naruto noticed this and felt a little jealousy even though you could clearly see that the two were related.

The smile was back on the female's face. "Hello my little niece, though I can't call you little anymore. You're finally taller than me." She hugged the black snake, who stood as straight as a pole.

The surrounding snakes, who were whispering and talking amongst themselves, quieted as another snake joined the three.

"Eza," a familiar voice greeted, annoyance clearly heard in it.

The female turned to face the new comer and smiled cheekily. "Madara." It then turned gentle when it landed on a certain redhead. _"Ah, and Nagato. It's so nice to see that you're still alive and well after living with that guy without me there to protect you."_ She giggled at the slight twitch in Madara's eyebrow.

Nagato grinned back in amusement. _"He's shown nothing more than utmost kindness ever since we united." _The two hugged, glad to see each other after a long while. _"Please come in, we have much to talk about."_

"_Of course. Thank you."_

Madara rolled his eyes as he followed after the two, motioning for Naruto and Sasuke since it was clear to him that Eza was not done talking to them. The blond followed without hesitation, but grabbed Sasuke's hand as an anchor to keep himself from running away since his Majesty still scared the shit out of him.

?

"You must sing with me again, Naruto, you have such a lovely voice," Eza said between swallows (since the snake people don't chew). They were all comfortably sitting in the throne room, surrounding a small table and eating a late breakfast.

The blond blushed in embarrassment, but nodded. "You too. It sounded like more than once person was singing." He quickly filled his mouth to keep himself from speaking anymore, wondering what his friends were doing now.

Eza giggled. "It's a gift of mine that I use a lot for the children to help calm their weary minds during the night."

Madara, who was sitting between her and his mate, huffed in irritation. "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be at home in the other village, taking care of my brother?"

"If I had known my mate needed help, I wouldn't have left him on his own for a few days. You know Izuna can very well take care of himself. He does rival your power, remember?" She folded her arms with a quirked eyebrow, daring the older black snake to challenge her. "And I'm here because I wanted to meet Kushina's and Minato's son... I'm still pissed at you."

The mighty snake king glared up in frustration as he shook his head. "Yes, yes, so is Nagato. I'm regretting doing what I did, but that was years ago! You know how hard it is to calm me when I get jealous!" He immediately regretted what he just said and winced.

"Jealous?" Nagato finally spoke up, looking at his mate in confusion. "What were you jealous of? Kushina taking all of his attention? I knew you and Minato had become close friends, but..." He trailed off, not liking where his thoughts were leading him.

Madara shook his head, motioning for the others to leave. Sasuke obeyed, dragging Naruto with him, but Eza stayed, already knowing what her lord was going to say.

"_Minato and I were... more than just friends,"_ the black snake began, hating the betrayed look he was receiving. _"We... had sex, but only out of lust... at first. The more we had sex, the more we began to like each other until we had fallen in love. But I could never love him as much as I could love you. The same with him apparently since he mated with Kushina."_ Madara looked down in shame, not wanting to see Nagato's tear stricken face. _"Our love was only brotherly."_

"_When did you two have sex?"_ the red snake asked, hiccuping slightly.

Madara sighed gently and sadly. _"Whenever you were too busy teaching the other snakes the human language."_

"_When did it start?"_

"_About a week after he was washed up here. He was also mating with Kushina at the time as well since I could smell her on him all the time."_

A sob broke out from Nagato and when Madara went to go comfort his mate, he was pushed away. The redhead slithered out hastily, Eza following after him after giving her lord a blank stare that said 'why didn't you tell him the truth?' When the door was slammed closed, the black snake punched a nearby wall.

"_Dammit!" _

?

Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin when a red snake sobbed past him; a black female snake following after him. The redhead finally slid to a stop after a few yards before collapsing on the grassy floor that surrounded the lake the dark skinned human was currently at to avoid a certain silver haired captain. He watched the two creatures converse with each other before the red snake finally snapped at the female, clearly telling the black snake to go away.

The female sighed in defeat and left after giving the male one last sad gaze.

Iruka, who was clearly boggled by the whole scene that just happened and decided to try his hand at comforting the snake since the female clearly couldn't. Of course he didn't know what had happened to make the snake become like this, nor was it his right to know, but Iruka hated to see anyone left hurting. That was probably why he was such a good teacher; always helping the needy.

Not wanting to frighten the sobbing snake, the brunette decided to call out first. "Hey," he greeted gently, causing the snake to snap his head towards him.

The red snake looked at him skeptically, but did nothing to discourage the human to go away as he recognized the brunette. Iruka took this as a sign to walk forward and sit next to the snake, which he now knew was Nagato, with a gentle smile.

"What's got you so upset?" Iruka asked quietly.

Nagato grimaced and after a few hesitations, said, "He, what you humans would call it, cheated on me." He burst into a fresh set of tears and clung to a surprised Iruka. "He's my mate, which means he can't have sex with anyone else! And here he tells me he had sex with a human!" he sobbed.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the snake and gently rocked him. "It's clear that your mate loves you with all his being. If he didn't, he wouldn't have told you."

"Why didn't he tell me sooner then?"

"Because he's afraid of losing you. He knew you would react this way and kept it a secret from you for so long. He probably would have told you later on, but I'm guessing something happened that made him tell you a little sooner than he expected."

Nagato went silent besides his crying.

"Madara loves you with all his heart; it's easy to see. Even a blind man could see that Madara is quite mesmerized with you; he can barely keep his eyes off of you whenever you're around. This fling he had with this human was nothing but a special brotherly bonding, well according to what I read."

Nagato's tears stopped and he sat up to give the brunette a questioning glance.

"A servant of yours had rewritten a few of your books into English as a way of keeping the lessons you taught him fresh in his mind. He gave them to me when I asked; I wanted to study your culture and was happy to find that several of them were about your history," Iruka began to explain, glad to see that the snake had calmed his tears, but hiccuped and sniffed every few moments.

"I learned that another way for brothers to bond was to have sex with each other, it kept that bond between them intact and grow stronger. However, they would never fall in love or become pregnant and they would have to stop having sex with each other when they found themselves a mate. But unless they thought of a close friend as a brother/sister, they would have sex with them to make that bond stronger."

Nagato's eyes widened at this before a thoughtful gaze fell upon his eyes. "But Madara said that he and Minato had sex because of lust that soon fell into love."

It was Iruka's turn to go wide eyed at the mention of the blond's name, but kept himself from blurting out anything stupid. "That's mostly how brotherly bonds start out with. The lust is really the brotherly bond growing inside them, forcing them to take the next step to make the bond grow stronger. They had to have sex many times to enforce the bond since they are completely different species. Madara must have known this or he wouldn't have had sex with him at all."

"Huh." Nagato was clearly surprised at this new information that he no longer felt angry with his mate anymore. "That probably explains why I too wanted to have sex with both Minato and Kushina and a few of my close friends. I just never heard of this before."

"Well, the books that the servant showed me that he copied from were quite old. So I'm guessing none of the newer generations know about this either. But since Madara is King, he must have read this before." Iruka smiled when he saw that the redhead was no longer upset.

Nagato nodded in agreement. Now he felt guilty running out like that and snapping at Eza when she too tried to tell him the same thing the brunette just told him. He needed to go find them and apologize. "Excuse me, I think I need to go apologize to my mate."

Iruka nodded with a small grin and went back to his reading.

?

Naruto watched his lover pace back and forth in front of him. Ever since the long haired king told them to leave, Sasuke's mood had darkened. He could only guess that it was because the snake's uncle's mood had darkened as well, meaning that he was about to tell Nagato something that the redhead wasn't going to like; and this worried Sasuke. This made the blond worry as well.

"Listen, Sasuke, I'm sure whatever it is will work itself out," Naruto said as he gently grabbed the snake's arm to stop him from pacing. When Sasuke looked down at him, the blond smiled reassuringly. "I'm positive that Madara's love for Nagato will help work out whatever is going on between them."

The creature nodded, but his eyes still looked unsure.

"Come, let's go take a dip in the lake and cool down," Naruto suggested, grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of their room.

Sasuke perked up at this, seeing this as a chance to see his lover at least half naked.

?

Back in the throne room, Madara sat curled up on his tail, looking outside a window and watching many of his people do their daily tasks. He even got to see his niece and the blond walk off in the direction of the lake. He smiled at the two, thinking the human fit his niece perfectly. Naruto wasn't all that bad actually; he was rather kind and his people appeared to like him enough. Yet, there was something about the human that didn't feel quite right. Madara would need to talk to his old tutor about this.

But right now, he was worried about his mate and felt guilty for not telling his lover the whole truth between him and Minato. He didn't care about Kushina much, she was just a nuisance to him, something that made him jealous for taking Minato's attention away from him; which wasn't right since he had Nagato. Once, Madara thought he loved the older blond, but he knew right away it wasn't since it wasn't the same love he held for Nagato. Maybe it was brotherly love, just more deep than with the others...

Well of course it was deeper than with the others since the human was the only other person besides Nagato he had sex with.

His thoughts were broken by the door creaking open and close. Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised to see his mate looking at him rather guiltily. _"Nagato... I-"_

The redhead lifted a hand to stop Madara from speaking. _"Don't, Iruka explained everything to me,"_ Nagato whispered, slithering closer to his mate. _"He explained to me about the brotherly bonding."_

Madara tilted his head to the side in confusion. _"Huh?"_

Nagato then began explaining about his and Iruka's conversation and where the brunette had gotten his information from. When he finished, he realized something that made him a little angry. _"Why didn't you tell me all this in the first place? I would have been more understanding if you did."_

"_I didn't think you would have believed me, that's why I made up that lie,"_ Madara replied, wincing when actually he wasn't thinking at all at the time; he was too worried about Nagato leaving him.

The red snake crossed his arms, the guilt that was once inside him had vanished. _"Madara, when you ordered that Minato and Kushina be killed, I understood your reasoning even though I didn't like it. Now that I know that you thought of Minato as a brother, I understand more of why you did it. You were jealous of Kushina for taking Minato's attention off you and you let that grow into hatred towards her."_

The black mamba snake winced again; Nagato knew more than Madara thought he did.

"_I know you're regretting it even now, that's why I stay away from that topic. You've suffered enough. At least they were alive for a few more years and then died, but not by your hand." _Nagato wrapped his arms around his mate from behind and laid his head on the black snake's back. _"You are my lover and I see the kindness and greatness in you, you just need to learn on how to control that anger of yours."_

"_I'm sorry,"_ Madara mumbled weakly as his head fell forward in shame. He needed to trust in his mate more and he usually did, but he guessed he was just too frightened at the thought of losing his love when the redhead found out about him and Minato having sex.

"_Do not worry my love, everything's alright now." _

The king turned around in his mate's arms and hugged Nagato to his chest, leaning down to kiss his mate. _"I want you," _Madara mumbled against the redhead's lips.

"_Then have me,"_ Nagato whispered back, about to kiss his mate again.

"_But I want to try it... being human."_

The queen looked up in surprise, but then smiled and backed away. He clapped his hands together, doing several hands signs while whispering a spell. A flash of light later, he stood there in front of Madara with a pair of legs, beckoning that his mate do the same. Madara quickly did the spell before pouncing on his love, both falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Right then and there in the throne room, the act of love was being made.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: hey, sorry everyone that this chapter is shorter than the others. I was running out of ideas for this chapter and decided to cut it short. There's too much shit going on right now so I don't know when the next chapter will be going up. But good luck to me on trying to finish this story before the end of the year. I'll try and keep up with some sexy one-shots though.<strong>

**The song I used, I had found it on youtube and it was redone by katethegreat19. It's quite beautiful actually. Oh, and I want to know if you want the starting of the next chapter be of Madara and Nagato having sex. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	10. Message

Hello ZacksmexyFair fans, I am a friend of ZsF and she wanted me to tell you fans that she can no longer write stories. She won't let me go into detail on why except that she was in an accident that I too can not go into detail. But what I can tell you is that if anyone would like to adopt and finish her stories, please do so. She can't tell you how her stories end and such because she always winged it and hoped it turned out to be a good story. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys sooner, I had my hands full and was finally able to get on her account. So, please, someone, pick up where she left off on some of stories if you can.


End file.
